Trying to be normal in a Monster World
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Dylan Vanhelsing, Son of the great Van Helsing has been sent to Monster High to try and have a normal life after his last monster hunt. He now will have to challenge tasks which involve socializing with monster students, taking tests as well dating. Can he be able to handle this mission?" OC/harem
1. Chapter 1

**_"It was a quiet night in london. Right in the alleyways was a wanted sign of teenager, he had dark hair as well a hat with brown eyes, he had white skin as well wore a long sleeve over coat and was wanted. The name of the wanted teenager was Dylan Van Helsing, it stated he was wanted for murder and was to be taken either dead or alive. Suddenly walking to the poster was a figure in dark clothing ripping off the poster to examine it up close, as he did so the person heard a woman shreiking in fear as well a monsterous laugh in the air. He throws the paper to ths ground and walks over to check out the scene, he soon arrives to find that a human female had been killed, from what it shown she was strangled with hand marks on her neck as well had a smell of fish. The teen did a cross symbol for her to rest in peace as well saw a half eaten fish with it's head bitten off, he looks at the fish as he soon turns his head to see the culprit escaping the scene and heading into the Notre Dame church."_**

* * *

The teenager walks quietly inside of the bell room where he saw nothing but webs, blankets covering wooden tables and mice running about the creaking wooden floor, he quietly walks threw the room listening to his surroundings as well observing the area just in case anything happens or if something where to attack him, he stays on alert as the only sound he was hearing was the creaking of the old wood he made whenever he took a step. He kept walking across the room right by the bell until suddenly hanging right in front of him was a shark like brute with razor sharp teeth as well a fierce like growl looking at him with his dark black eyes as the monster shark growls at him which made the boy take a step back as he notice the shark having a fish in his mouth as he was eating.

"Two words. Breath, mint." The boy said as the fish like brute looked at him as he took the fish out of his mouth, "Your quite the skinny one kid, I don't think you'll be a good meal." he says to him as the teen removes his scarf showing the shark his face as well putting on a humorous smile but serious voice saying "I hate to be such a light snack." as the shark then dropped from the rafters landing on his feet. Wearing only dark shorts as well a ripped tank top he stood above him as the human teen looks at him, "I missed you in Hawaii." he says as the shark moved across the other rafts saying "Oh no you bloody did not. I still got the cuts from you." he says showing the boy his stab marks and gun shots to the boy as the human kept talking. "Marco Darkwater you are wanted by the knights of the holy order." the boy spoke as the shark laughed at him saying "Yeah keep going." like it wasn't a big deal as the teen kept going.

"For the murder of ten men, six women." he kept talking as the fish interrupts him, "Four goats, three cows. And a rather nasty massacre of exotic fish in a museum." He says smiling psychotic like as Marco took a bite out of his fish looking at him. "So, your Dylan Vanhelsing. the son of Van Helsing, the famous monster hunter?" as if it didn't scare him as Dylan merely scuffs as he looks at him replying "And your a deranged fish man." as Marco dropped of the rafter as he finishes his fish and burps in his face.

"We all have our difference's. Except I'm not the son of a murderer." he says as Dylan hated the fact that he would be compared to his dad, he believed what he does was to protect others then just killing as he kept his calm but made a fist while he tried his best not to show any anger. "You know? My superiors told me to bring you in, so that they may help your cannibalistic side." Dylan says as marco flips over him and takes his hat as well looking at it. "I bet they would for a specimen like me?" saying it in a sarcastic way.

"But right now I'm in a upset mood and feel like killing you and calling it a day." Dylan said as he turns to him crossing his arms staring right at him. "But let's make it your decision because I'm in no rush." he says giving the shark the option as Marco nodes saying "Yes, do lets." as he suddenly back hands him across the room as Dylan pulled out two small guns and fire at the shark as the monster rushed into the shadows as the young hunter fired off some shots at him only to miss each one as well hearing the shark laugh at him making his escape.

Dylan soon gets up cracking his neck as he walks back to get his hat until he heard something, he see's at the end of the room marco swinging to him as the boy pulls out two daggers which he presses a button as the end which the blade ignites with fire as the shark kept coming at him. "Here. I come. Ready or Not!" Marco says mad like as Dylan kept a calm position as he gets into a stance as he waited for the shark to come as Marco lands and charges at him as Dylan slides to the floor and cuts his stomach as he hits his stomach and hits his head at the bell as the giant bell rings.

"Toro." Dylan says smiling as the sound hunted the sharks ears as he roars in pain which Dylan took his chance and charges at him only for the brute to rip the bell from the rafter and drops it on Dylan as he was too late to escape. The shark lets out a fearsome laugh thinking he killed the young boy as he soon grabs his hat and puts it on, "Well, looks like the bloodline of Helsing has.." he was going finish until he heard some stomping and a crash as the shark looked confused. He walks over and picks up the bell looking for the boy but he wasn't there as there was only a hole in the wood.

Marco looked confused until someone took his hat which was Dylan as he used his dagger to cut his right hand off dropping the Dylan and the bell as the shark screamed out in pain, the boy falls out of the bell as he see's the shark in pain and his arm flopping around. "Sheesh, hope that wasn't a poker hand." he joked as marco growled rushing towards the kid as he grabs his shirt and spins him around the room sending him up to the roof crashing right threw it landing outside as marco jumps out as well landing by him but Dylan moves away from getting stomped on.

"I knew you had a blood thirsty side boy! Just like your pops!" he says to dylan as he walks over to him and picks him up by the collar and carries him to the side, "I think, he'll be proud of you. That is if he recognize you splattered on the pavement!" he says as Dylan looks at the ground as it was a massive drop, "It's been a pleasure knowing you brat. See ya!" he shouts throwing him of the building as Dylan screamed in terror as he flips around and pulls out a grabbling gun and fires it right at marco as it goes right threw his chest making the shark tumble as the hook came into his back as he kept still.

Dylan soon lands on the ground safely as he looks up seeing his grapple threw marco as he smirks at him, "Wait, don't you do it!" the shark shouted but Dylan grabs the rope as he pulls down as the shark was about to fall but holds on as Dylan kept going but marco grabs the rope smiling evil like as Dylan looks with a shocked expression. "My turn!" he shouts as he pulls him up as Dylan hangs on tight, marco runs across the roof top as he kept pulling him upwards until he trips on the other side as he swings threw the windows of the church, Dylan was still going up while marco swing across the room inside as the rope breaks until he breaks threw the other side of the window as Dylan soon reaches to the top.

The boy looks seeing the shark change into a regular human as he screams in fear as he soon hits the concrete floor as he looks sad like, "Requiesce in pace." in latin as it meant 'Rest in Peace.' as he soon see's people gather around the dead body who was a giant shark monster as Dylan stood above the building as one of the police men upwards seeing the boy under the full moon. "Dylan Vanhelsing!" he shouts at him as the teen puts on his hat as the cop shouts again "You Murderer!" which was the sign to run away as the young boy jumps down from the side escaping from crime scene running into the night.

After a long journey to, he soon reaches the Vatican City in Rome. He soon walks into the church and seats in the confession booth where he does the cross sign as he sighs, "Forgive me father for I have.."

"Sin enough I know. Your getting good at it!" said a elderly man as the door slides open showing a father who was upset, "You broke notre damnes windows" he said interrupting him as the teen rubbed his head replying "Not exactly it was the giant talking shark that did that, if I'm stating the truth." trying to sound innocent which didn't work.

"Son, it has been a burden and struggle having you here, most normal boys like you would have been out with friends, socializing with others or even meeting a girl. Though instead your face is almost all around the world because of your monster hunting." Father says as the teen kept listening to him, " You could have captured him as well not make a spectacle of the event." he kept telling dylan as the boy replies "Well then how come I'm doing all the work? Why can't you or the order do anything about it?" asking as the man removed the window looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Because we do not exist." as the boys face expression became angered as he looks at him saying "Well then neither should I." as he was going to get up until the father pressed a button which closed the doors on him. "When your parents passed away and gave you to us, we made a promise for you to have a normal life." he says as dylan shakes his head replying "Then how come I was taught to fight?" looking at the elderly man as he then pushes a button which opened up to two secret passage ways. "So you can protect yourself from the threats your parents couldn't vanquish." the father said walking down the stairs as dylan see's him go as he knew he had to follow him.

They soon arrive in a massive chamber where other men were reading books as well scrolls and doing other stuff holy men would do, "Ever since you learned about your father and the order, you have been bent on protecting the human side from monsters as well demons. In the past we would commend you on your deeds as we do now, but today in the modern world this kind of crusade is not needed." he says as dylan follows him as he asks "If not then how come your still here?" as the man looked at the bot with a curious look.

"Father, when I go out their I can still see monsters in the shadows. Lurking for the innocent, thats why my father did this job" he says as the man tapped his shoulder replying to him "Indeed, but this does not mean it must be yours. Your parents as well the order have been doing this for the generations so that others can live in peace, as it is time for the same for you." explaining as he snaps his fingers opening a map.

"Well if you as well everyone is so planned up on making me be normal, where can you send me? I'm practically wanted all around the world." dylan stating his status as he is wanted by most of the world with the monster kills as he soon looks at the map father presented which showed small town called New Salem. "Have you ever heard of this town?" the father asked as dylan looks at the town replying "From my readings it's in Massachuetes, the area where most of the witch trials took place. Why? there some witches who need to be punished?" he asks thinking that this could be the chance to redeem himself. "No, it is were your being transfered to school." The priest said to him as the look on the young helsing made him shouts.

"What?!" asking in a shocked and confused manner as the elderly man replied "It is time to stop this fight my child, I was going tell you this when you have captured marco. But now it is time, the world is changing. There are no more monsters to hunt anymore." he says as Dylan groans at that saying "There still are, so you guys are just going drop me in a school filled with people that might send me off to a madhouse or prison." bringing up problems that could happen as the man of the church says "Indeed. That's why your being placed in a school that handles a very special type of person like you." he says as Dylan was about to say something until he was interrupted when he heard someone behind in.

"Monster high." the stranger says as Dylan soon turns to find a woman looking at him, she had on a Victorian like frock coat, a frilled white shirt and red cravat. She also had dark black boots as her hair style was short with strands of purple hair as Dylan thought he was looking at a strict teacher. "Greetings , my name is Bloodgood, I'm the principal of Monster high as well the one to take you there." she said as the boy chuckles thinking this was a joke as the father and principal weren't laughing.

"Ok father, I never knew you had a sense of humor with what you wear. No offense ma'me but you don't exactly look like a.." he gets interrupted when she suddenly removes her head and places it on the table making him stop talking. "At least he knows how to address others. Good work father Gabriel." Bloodgood telling the elderly man as Dylan moves back freaked out saying "Headless horsewoman?!" as he moves back but Gabriel stops him "Easy child, she is a friend. As well knew your parents." He said as Dylan looked shocked as the principal smiled saying "Yes. At first they thought our school was merely a area for monsters to plan a attack on the humans. But soon realized that were all just trying to fit into the world, and from I have heard is what father Gabriel wishes for you as well." she explained to him as the boy still had trouble cooping with this information.

"So your sending me, a son of a famous monster hunter to a school. Where it's filled with almost every single monsters my parents had fought and put me there? Does anyone see the logic in this?" Dylan asks them as the two adults did see it but nodded as Bloodgood places her head back on her body saying "I know that young man. But things are different, the reason why I came here was to repay a debt to them. They protected our school from humans trying to hurt them as well a demented demon trying to control them. In their service they asked that if they would ever have a child, they would want to attend to this school to have a normal life then their lives as being hunters. Which Is why I'm here." she says as the young vanhelsing puts his hands in his pockets sighing.

"Yeah. Like always I'm stayed out of the loop. My parents hide secrets, even you hide them from me." he says to Gabriel as the teen merely looks away as the old man walks to him saying "Dylan. The purpose of this is so that you can have a life your parents could not have. I promise that you will not regret this decision, you must have faith." he says trying to ease his dilemma as Dylan merely sighs and looks at the principal asking "If I do go. Will anyone recognize me?" looking at her with a worried look as she shakes her head replying to him "No. All human world information doesn't come to monster high, you would be considered another student." telling him as Dylan soon nodes to her saying "Ok, I'll go. For my parents." agreeing which the two smiled for the boy's decision as now he can try having a new life, a strange but normal school life.


	2. 2-trying not to be in the spotlight

_**"After being told the news about this new journey. Dylan was getting everything packed as well taking a photo of his parents with him as a baby, his father had dark hair wearing his monster trench coat as well his wife who had scarlet red hair as well wearing a Victorian dress. He smiled at it thinking about how amazing they where when they battled the forces of darkness, but now that Gabriel has told him to end his hunting days and attend a school filled with the children of his parents enemies. Will he be able to manage it?"**_

* * *

The young man had gotten everything from his room and placed it in a brown bag, he carries it on his back and walks out of there heading outside where he find father Gabriel and Headmistress Bloodgood by a dark blue horse with red eyes as well a blue mane. "Are you all packed up ." She asked Dylan which he nodded as he looks at the house turning his head asking "Headmistress, are we taking your horse? It is a long way from here to Salem." he says as the principal merely smirks going to her horse saying "Young man, I thought your parents taught out about judging someone before they can show you what they can do. Besides, nightmare will easily be able to carry us both." seeing the horse neigh to him as Dylan merely shrugged thinking that it might be strange but would try it as he walks over but stops to look at Gabriel.

"Father I...I don't know what to say." he tells the priest as looks at him with a calm expression on his face as well putting a hand on his shoulder saying "When there are no words to express your feelings towards someone, let your actions speak for them. Your parents as much as you did the same thing." with a smile as Dylan merely hugged him which surprised Gabriel in which he does the same, Dylan lets go and walks over to nightmare until the father says "Dylan. There is something I must give you." as he hands him a small necklace with ruby heart. "It belonged to your mother. She said that "No matter what land you come from, or what species you are. You will always find home and others that will love you.". So as long as you have this, you will always have a home." explaining it to him as Dylan holds on to it nodding as he walks over where hopes on nightmare as well the principal where she holds on to her.

"He will be protected. I promise." Bloodgood telling the priest as nightmare neighs in the air as she soon gallops away from the priest as he waved goodbye to the two, "May god be with you Dylan Vanhelsing." he says hopping for the best of him as he see's the two soon ride out of the Vatican city. The two were soon riding threw the woods treading across the tree's where Dylan was still confused on how they would make it all the way to Salem, "Headmistress, I'm still trying to figure out how were going to get to monster high on a horse?" asking her while holding on as the principal merely smiles pulling out a small metal like item which looked like a skull as she tells him "Just watch and observe. Mapalogue, to monster high!" she says she shouts in the air as the amulet begins to glow purple as it soon glows brightly surrounding the three as Dylan looked surprised saying "What in the.." as suddenly they disappear in the blink of a eye.

Right at Monster high, a small spark of purple lighting as suddenly Bloodgood and Dylan arrived as they soon rode right threw the gates and stops right in front of the school, the look on the young human's face was surprised as most of his hair was upwards as he soon gets off shocked like as nightmare laughed a bit as Bloodgood patted her as she looks at Dylan saying "Breathe ." she says he does so while he looks around the place, he saw a bright blue sky, the dark forest as well he looked at the school. It looked like the combination of Dracula's castle as well most of London's architectural buildings as it send a shiver down his spine as well made him feel on edge.

"Easy Dylan. This school is not going to attack you, it's best you try and stay calm." She said in a stern tone as he nodes as she leads him into the school as he follows her but not knowing to the two there was someone watching above as well taking a photo of him as it was a ghost like girl who was spying on him as well had a smile on her face _"A new boy in the school? How Spectacular! Wait till my fans hear about this"_ she thought to herself as she floats inside of the building to text the information across the school on her coffin shaped phone.

While threw the hallways headmistress Bloodgood and Dylan were walking right threw the hallways as the young helsing looked around the lockers, classrooms as well the main hall being interested in the gothic like appearance the school had. "Let me guess, Edgar Allen Poe was the designer?" Dylan asks making a small joke as Bloodgood replied "No, it was lord Dracula." answering his question which left him speechless as she leads him to her office as the helsing walked in and seats down as he notices books around her room as well a phirana in a bowl which he thought was pretty messed up.

"Now then , since your going to be attending monster high you should know that each student is given a set of books, a schedule as well supplies of what you need for each class. Right now students should be coming in, also here." she explains as well pushing a small purple box to him, he opens it in which he looks at it which was a coffin phone. "Well this is intresting, never seen something like this before." he says examining it as she replies "It's a Icoffin, their basically like regular phones from the normal world except they connect to the moster world." explaining to him as he smiles looking it as the principal then puts on a serious face.

"Though this does not mean you will get any special privileges, you will be treated like every other student. Is that understood?" She asks as Dylan looks at her nodding his head as Bloodgood also gave him a small back filled with clothes as well school supplies.

"Now then, students will be coming in a hour so I suggest you get into proper clothing." she says as Dylan looks at his clothes and to her replying "Ok, I promise I won't start any trouble." as he gets up and walks out of the room to get dressed into some clothing that would make him fit in.

He heads to the bathroom where he begins to remove his clothing as he looks at what the headmistress gave him, he saw a jacket hoodie with some silver streaks on the side, a shirt light grey shirt as well dark blue jeans. As he was finally finished he looked at himself in the mirror he looks at his appearance doing a small spin, "Not bad." admitting to the new style as he soon looks at the necklace Gabriel gave him and places it around him as he grabs his hunting clothing and puts it in the bag, before he could leave he started to hear some voices coming from the door.

" _Oh great_ " he thinks to himself as he heads to one of the bathroom stalls and hides inside as he hears some footsteps. Through a small crack he notices three individuals, they had dark like white skin, blue hair as well were moaning looking at the mirror with there eyes looking somewhere else.

" _Zombies? This place as zombies?! Surprise that they could attend a school._ " he thinks as one of the boys turns heading to the stall as Dylan moves back.

He grabs his back and stays quiet as he could hear the three zombies groaning trying to get in, as he see's them trying to get in he slides down to another stall in which he looks cautiously over the side seeing the zombies not noticing him as he then quietly sneaks out of the bathroom closing the door quietly as he doesn't move as he felt plenty of people passing by him. He places his hood on as well a pair of shades he had from his hunting coat and places them on so he doesn't get notice as he tries his best to blend in with the monster students.

As he walks pass the students he can clearly notices that it wasn't just a school for zombies but almost every monster around the world, he saw werewolves, vampires and even a boy with a piranha attached to his head which made him feel bit creeped out.

As he keeps walking he looks at something in his bag which was his locker number, "0410" he read as he soon walks around the lockers to find his own. It was like a maze for him as well a giant mall as he tried to get pass the students but kept bumping into some of them as he finally made it.

He opens his locker to find nothing inside, "Of course there be nothing in here. Guess I'll have to put some stuff in here." he says to himself as he gets his bag inside as well a small photo of his parents on the back of his locker so that they could be with him. He then begins to hear voices on the other side as they sounded like girls, he looks threw the holes of his locker to find their were three of them.

One was obliviously a werewolf, she had long brown hair as well earrings in her ears, she had on light purple make up over her yellow eyes, wearing a collar as well necklace with her having a coat with a light purple fur wrapped around her coat. Her shirt was both black and hot pink that look like claw marks, she also had a dark purple skirt with boots which had purple straps and that were also heels.

The girl next to her was a inch small than her as she had bright pink skin, she had pink eyes as well had two long black and pink pony tails as well noticing a heart symbol on her left check. She had a light grey top, a dark pink hoop overdress and a pink hoop skirt.

The girl right by his locker had light green skin, she had a long strait loose hair of black and white as well bolts attach to her neck. He could closely notice the stiches around her arms as well neck with bolts attack to her neck, he notices her plaid dress of green and brown, she also had on skull shaped earing as well a stitch on her right side of her eye. Both of her eyes were blue and green as he could tell she was a reanimated Frankenstein female.

" _Whoa, talk about the world changing. They aren't what I think when I think children of my parents enemies."_ He thinks to himself as he keeps silent while putting his stuff in his locker, "So Draculaura, you ready for that dance Cleo is throwing?" the wolf girl asked the vampire as she nodes excited saying "Yeah. Though I just hope I can get the right clothing for Friday, it's hard trying to chose the right one. What about you Frankie? Got any idea's what to wear?" she says as the light green skin girl says "I don't know, but maybe some practice at Fearleading will help out. The more we exercise the sharper our minds will be for us to chose the right look for the party. I just feel astatic for the party!" in a optimistic mood as her bolts then charged up with electricity in goes threw the metal lockers and shocks Dylan sending him back to the wall.

"Oh no! are you ok?" Frankie asks running over to him as the others did as well as the boy had smoke coming off him from the shock as he was still alive but notice the three monster girls walking towards him as he gets up with his hood and shades on covering his eyes. "I'm fine, nothing like being electrocuted can start off your day." he says to her dusting himself off as they look at him with a odd expression of confusion as most of the time being shock wasn't fun, except if you were Frankie and enjoy electricity.

As Dylan was dusting himself off the wolf girl looks at him curious like as she walks close to him as Dylan backs away nervous saying "Who are you? I never seen you before." she said looking at him as the boy rubbed his neck replying "I'm Nightwing. I'm a new student, I'm also a vampire." making up a quick lie as the wolf girl placed her hands on her hips saying "No you ain't, your skin isn't bright like Draculaura.", "Clawdeen, it's a natural color." she says to her friend as suddenly the school bell ring which was the right time to make his escape amongst the crowd.

"Wait! oh jeez. I think you made him scared." Frankie said looking at Clawdeen which she responds back "Sorry ghoul, it's just there was something about him. It made my fur tense up like when its a full moon." coming up with a answer as Draculaura's Icoffin started buzzing which made her look at it curious like.

"Just got a update on the Ghostly Gossip, _"New boy in the school! A mysterious one at that. What kind of frightful secret's does he have?"_ I think that was the guy you frighten." Draculaura says as Clawdeen crosses her arms looking away saying "I didn't. Plus there's something about him I'm curious about. But for now let's get to 's class." she says as the three head to class before they were late, other wise they be in deep trouble.

Right in Dylan was in Ge-ogre-aphy, he was seating at the end of the classroom where was the best spot to not be notice by the other students. So far it was alright, that was until he notice that one of the girls he saw was in the class, it was Draculaura, she was seating right close to him as she takes a small look at him trying to get a better look at him but he kept his face covered from her as this made her more curious.

" _This 'Nightwing' fella is really trying to hide himself. I mean his not like a human."_ she thinks to herself as she continues to write as the girl by him wasn't, she was a orange skin werecat with dark orange hair with black lines going down on each side. She also wore spiked shoulder leather jacket as well having a orange scarf around her neck and red shirt with black stripes that match her pants. She had a sneaky look on the hooded boy as she notice draculaura looking at him, _"So the little vampire is curious about this guy? Maybe we should all get to see who he is."_ thinking to her self as she throws her pencil to the ground on purpose by him.

"Hey buddy. Could you get that for me?" She asked as Dylan notice the pencil thinking that this could be a trick as Draculaura notices the werecat behind him about to try something. "Toralei, What's that sneaky cat doing?" she asks herself as the vampire watched the werecat's right hand about to grab his hood but Dylan pulled out a pencil from his pocket showing it to her which stunned toralei as she didn't expect that.

"Use this one." Dylan says not looking at her which made the werecat upset as she takes it and grumbles to herself as she looks over to her friends as well cohorts Meowlody and Purrsephone by her side as she makes a signal with her green eyes to pull a trick which the kid which Purrsephone gets up and walks by Dylan in which she 'accidentally' pushes his books to the ground as Dylan looks and groans.

 _"Cats. They always want to trample or throw stuff on the ground."_ thinking to himself as he bends down to grab the books in which toralei grabs the boys hood and removes it quickly in which he lifts his head up which made his shades fall off his face showing his light brown eyes that made the others students look at him shocked and surprised.

"Oh my ghoul! It's a Normie!"

"Here at Monster high?!"

"Holy Fang!"

The students said looking at Dylan in which Mr. Rotter looks surprised as well which Dylan looks around as all the eyes were on him plus Draculaura who looked at her phone where she got the message from Ghostly Gossip as it meant the human was the new student which she still looks surprised at him,while for Dylan who was standing in front of the class room not saying anything only thought to himself _"I can't believe I'm going die on the first day."._


	3. 3-getting to know your ghouls

_**"Right now Dylan was in a bad predicament, he had just been exposed by Toralei as she pulled his hood down showing his human side as well his normal skin, the helsing was right in the middle of class having all sorts of eyes on him as from vampires, werewolves and all sorts of other monsters that he almost hunted or read at the church. He was weaponless, defenseless as well not moving feeling like if he stood still he couldn't be seen."**_

"The Normie can't move." said a yellow skin boy with red hair which ignited with fire as most of the students walked up from their seats to talk to him. He was about to use his moves on them but couldn't because they were just average, well not average monster kids but still didn't want to do anything crazy but luckily the bell rang which gave him the time to make his escape. He grabbed his bag and shades as he jumped up on the desk getting away from the ground of students and doing a dive threw the open door making his escape.

"Whoa, talk about a athletic Normie." said the red headed boy as Draculaura looked worried as she walks up to Toralei asking "What was that for?" looking at her as the werecat looks away saying "Because I was a curious cat. Besides that there's a Normie in monster high. So I think everyone needs to know." She says explaining her reason as she walks off with her two friends by her side as the students walked out of the class expect for draculaura who brings out her Icoffin to tell her ghoulfriends what happen and who the new boy was.

In the hallways Dylan was rushing threw the hallways trying to find a place where he could hide or rather lay low so that he could stay out of the monsters view, he found a small corner in the shadows by the staircase where he hid. "Well that was close. For a moment I thought I'd be chewed up like a chew toy." he says to himself while he catches his breath as he see's a shadow of someone above him and looks up seeing Frankie looking at him with a smile as he backs away from the staircase. "Wait hold on. I'm not going hurt you." she says trying to calm him down as the Vanhelsing watches her movement down the stairs looking at him with a calm composure. "Draculaura texted me on what happen, I'm very sorry about what happen. Not that many people here don't meet a lot of normies." explaining to him as Dylan turns his head questionable like not knowing the word.

"Normies? like humans?" asking as the green girl nodded, "Yeah. We didn't have a good introduction. I'm Frankie, Frankie stein." introducing herself in a friendly manner showing him her right hand as he looks at her as he shakes her hand. "Names Dylan, just Dylan." he says to her greeting her back with a handshake as he soon stops but felt something attach to it as he looks seeing her right hand off. "Oh don't worry about that. Happens most of the time." Frankie admitting to her hand coming off which he looks seeing her reattach it, "I could possibly fix that" he says as he brings her to the seat and pulls out a sew kit as she looks curious at it. He places her hand at the stub where he looks at her and gulps.

"Will it be ok if I. Sew it?" he asks feeling like this was weird almost everyway possible as she nodes blushing lightly as no one did sewing for her as she responded "Well its not needed, my hand can attach right ba.." she gets interuppted as dylan soon begins to sew her arm back on as she gasps lightly.

Her checks blush as with each thead he sowed into her made her gasp lightly as he was soon finish, Frankie looks at her right hand now attach firmly as she closes her fist. "Thank you" she says to him as the boy felt little embarrassed that the girl thank him for helping her out which was a strange one at that, "Your welcome. Now if you don't mind, I gotta get to my class as well a better disguise." Dylan says getting up as the ghoul gets up saying "You don't need a disguise, here at monster high everyone is accepted. Even a normie like you." sounding optimistic as the boy merely thought that if it was true then he could tell her the last part of his name without having it make her angry or upset, or both.

"Yeah, but I'm much more of a loner." Dylan says as he soon notices some people coming as frankie looks seeing some students walk down as she soon turns to dylan but was gone in a instant as she felt a little sad that he left in a hurry. "Don't worry dylan, you'll see this is the place where everyone is friends." thinking to herself as she grabs her bag and walks off to her next class.

A hour later he was in another classroom where he made sure to seat at the corner of the classroom, while it didnt help much because most of the students looked at him as if he didnt belong here or if he was a rare indangered animal. Dylan focused on his paper until he felt someone watching him, he slowly looks to the right where he see's draculaura upside down looking at him which makes him move back as she gave him a friendly look to him. "Hi, sorry about dropping in. But I seriously wanted to meet you." she says excited like as she then seats by him which didn't freak him out that much since he has seen other creatures go upside down scaring him.

"Hey, what can I say? People are just dying to meet me." replying to which he laughs as she looks at him curious saying "Toots! I mean it's the first time that monster high has ever had a human student! Though mostly its rare, anyway my name is Draculaura, daughter of Dracula." she says with a friendly smile showing her fangs which dylan nodes to her but thinking in his mind _"Daughter of freaking Dracula?! well I really hate to say it but, she's kinda cute for the prince of darkness's daughter."_ while keeping a calm look on his face as she still kept talking to him.

"So, how is it that you came to the school? Also how why did you had to ride with headmistress BloodGood here when you could have taken the bus?" asking him all these questions which was too much for him as it was giving him a headache. "Well that's kinda a complicated story. Though I'm muh more of a exchange student." he says which she smiles to him as they kept writing. "You know, after this is lunch. You can come and seat with me and some friends of mine." she offered to him as Dylan thought about it but it would draw to much attention.

"Yeah, though I'm pretty much better by myself." he says which made her sad as the school bell rings but then the pink vampire then grabbed his arm, "None sense! Let's get going! It's going to be a thrill for them to meet you." Draculaura says excited like as she drags him to the creepateria as he follows her by force as he couldn't break away. He was soon in the massive lunchroom where he could spot the food, most of it was what he thought, monster like food as he looks at the lunch menu.

"Hey draculaura, over here!" said a familiar voice which the vampire looks to see Clawdeen and her other friends at the table which she brings Dylan over. "Well, so your the human everyone is talking about, have to say. Not impressed." said a mummy like girl who's bandages were gold like as well her clothing being light blue. "Don't mind cleo, she's royalty. But it's nice to see you Dylan." frankie said smiling to him as the teen nodes as he could tell the rest of the ghouls weren't showing any signs of hostility but acted like regular high school girls.

"So I think you already know me, frankie and clawdeen. This is Celo, Lagoona and Ghoulia." draculaura telling dylan who the others are as he looked at the pale white zombie girl with blue glasses and blue hair as well the light skin sea creature with seaweed like hair as well light pink scales. "I heard that you made a quick dash out of class, is that true mate?" Lagoona asked which Dylan nodes saying "Yes, but hey. It's not everyday you get ambushed by a group of monsters." making a joke in which wasn't since the last time he was ambushed by monsters they were killer gremlins.

"Gah..." Ghoulia moaned which dylan looks at her with a questionable look not understanding what she said as Cleo says "She says that "Not that many humans can move that quickly", though that doesnt mean your a good runner. There plenty of werewolves here that can out run you " Cleo says which dylan scuffs at the mummy princess as he reaponded "Please, I can. Just don't feel like it." he says as suddenly he felt a cold presence shiver down his spine as he rubs his arms.

"What's with the temperature? it feels like I'm near a ice berg." Dylan asked getting cold as he looks to his right as he see's a light blue skin girl right by him, she had on white fur around her as well pink, light blue and white hair. Her eyes looked light purple which she looks at him with an curious expression, "Who is normie? and why is he in Abbey's seat?" she asked as frankie realize that was her seat which she respondes "Oh, sorry Abbey. Forgot you sat here, this is Dylan. He'a the new student at monster high" introducing him to her as he then stands up looking at her .

"Let me guess, Yeti?" he asks as Abbey nodes to his answer "Dah, Abbey is Yeti from the Himalya's." she says as the two shake hands which her right hand glows bright which she freezes his hand which made the ghouls gasps. "So sorry, abbey sometimes has cold touch." admitting her mistake in which Dylan looks and merely chuckles, "Its fine, but you got a strong grip. You armwrestle?" He asks as he shakes his right frozen hand as if it wasnt a big deal which the yeti girl nodded. "Yes, best of the best in school. No boy has beaten Abbey." she says with a confident voice as Dylan smiles saying "We might have to see about that" which the two gave a competitive look as Clawdeen got up saying "As much as I would like to see it, I think right now it be better if we get you down with how things go in monster high" the werewolf says as the two look at her saying at the same time "Fine."

The two then seat back down which the ghouls begin to explain to the helsing about how monster high is as well what it meant to each student here. After lunch they gave him a tour around the school which was like a haunted house, as they kept walking across the hallways he almost felt like he was apart of a group though still had eyes on him as he saw the others looking at him. As they kept walking they soon saw another female wolf, she almost looked a lot like clawdeen only younger as well had dark pink like hair going down, a black hat over her light brown ears. She had amber orange like eye as well wearing a purple jacker as well a paw printed like shirt with pink and blue paw marks and yellow lines going around her as she walked towards Clawdeen.

"Hey sis, you think I can burrow your lipstick?" Asking her which Clawdeen let out a annoyed groan asking "No, you already lost half of them which I gave you. Plus shouldn't you already be in class?" She asks which the young wolf girl replies "Well we had early dismissal, something about the toads becoming big as well trying to eat the teacher." she explain though she then looks at Dylan who gets surprised as the young wolf looks at him with suprise look. "Your the normie that was on the ghostly gossip? How firece! Names Howleen" she says to him as she shows his hand as he shakes her. "Dylan." he introduces himself as howleen couldn't help but notice his scent as well how muscular he looked to the other wolfs in the school, "I have to say you look really strong, you work out?" asking him as he nodes alittle which she could tell how strong his hand shake was.

"Ease off sis. Were giving him a tour." Clawdeen says seeing how her sister would try to be the center of attention which the young wolf pouts saying "Well maybe I can join." saying anxious like which by then the school bell rang as the group looks. "That might have to wait another time. I have to get to, Physical Deaducation." Dylan says as he goes to the class as most of the ghouls nodded going there seperate ways not before saying good bye but to howleen she was only sadden as she wanted to talk to dylan alittle more.

In the gym room, he was in some sports clothing which revolved a basket ball loo but dark purple with the monster high crest on his shirt as he walks out to the casket ball floor where he spotted teen gorgon male wearing shades, a muscular male werewolf, the red headed teen from class and a blonde haired minotaur which he sighs knowing they might give him trouble. "Well, your the normie huh? You look skinny." The bull said as the wolf looks at him sniffing saying "No, his pretty tough. I can smell it off him." he said as he growls lowly as the snake headed teen holds the casket ball saying "Chill out guys, of clawd says his tough we should see what he can do." he says as dylan looks at him with a suspicous look.

"Names deuce, this is Manny,heath and clawd. And your Dylan right?" Deuce ask as the human nodded as he then was thrown a ball to him which he catches it. "So you wanna see me play ball?" Dylan asks as Manny laughs mocking him saying, "This should be easy, everyone knows normiea can't play casket ball." taunting the boy which dypan gives him a questionable look saying "Oh really? Well then lets prove it on the field bull boy. Me vs all four of you." he says as the four monsters looked at him as if he was joking which dylans face wasnt as Clawd says "Sure, I dont mind seeing a normie get squash." as Dylan throws the ball to him as he then cracks his knuckles looking at them "Alright then, lets do this." saying to them which the five were soon going to start their game.


	4. 4-Deals are never easy to accept

_**"After challenging the monsters to a play of casket ball, Dylan knew they wouldn't take it easy on a normie since from the looks he could tell they weren't a fan of him.**_ _ **He notice that it was just like basketball,**_ _ **though only that now he would have to play aganist tour lonsters. He takes his necklace off as he places it in his bag. As soon as Deuce blew the whistle the five began to play their game."**_

* * *

The four boys were passing the ball above dylan messing with him as the helsing was moving around them, "Come on Normie! where's all that smack?" Manny says as the teen moves quickly by him which he swats the ball away from the minotaur as he heads to the hop and dunks it scoring a point. "Come on Manny, stop talking and start charging" Clawd says as the bull groans angered like as he hits his head getting pumped up for the game as he soon charges at Dylan which he does a back flip over the bull which he watches manny slide to the floor but gets distracted which Heath swoops in and takes the ball as he throws it into the hop scoring a point. "Beat that normie!" The fire teen said with his head lighting up which Dylan cracks his neck getting serious as the group kept playing more serious now.

Meanwhile after the ghouls class they heard a buzz from their phones which they look at, "Ghouls, my bro and his friends are taking on Dylan in a casket ball game. Like right now!" Clawdeen saying it shocked like as the group soon head towards the gym to check out the match which Howleen as well her friend, Twyla the boogeyman's daughter were listening on the side. "Did you hear that Twyla? Dylan is going up against my brother and his whole casketball crew. You know what this means?" the young wolf says in a excited tone which the shy girl rubs her arm saying "That the team will have a new member?" guessing as the wolf girl replies "No, is that if I hook up with him. I'm going get popular twice as fast as well have one heck of a boyfriend. If you felt his muscles it felt like soft metal." Howleen says dreamily like thinking about hugging him as she soon runs to watch the game, Twyla follows which she thinks " _Howleen, do you always have to try in the spotlight?_ " as she follows her friend.

Right now Dylan and the four monster boys were at a stalemate between ten to ten, so far the ghouls were watching from the bleachers seeing the show. "Look at Dylan go, most of the time when someone goes up against Deuce he ends it in three throws. Now it's taking six." Lagoona says which Cleo huffs crossing her arms shouting "Come on Deuce! Show that boy who runs the field!" which made the others move away from the mummy girls shouting and cheer for him. "You know Cleo, the game isn't to prove who is good in the game. It's just for fun." Frankie says to her which the mummy girl ignores as they saw Dylan up against heath which he lights up with fire as he moves around with the ball.

"What you got normie? You can't touch this. I'm too hot!" heath says confident like as the human smirks which he looks at many as he turns, "Hey Manny. Heath's red hair is here!" he says which manny's eye's turn red and charges at the fire imp boy which he runs away that made clawd and deuce slap there foreheads. "Hehe, let me show you what I got." Dylan says as he toss some dribbling with the ball by Clawd as he swats it away but Dylan quickly steals the ball and throws it in the air making a shot. "Deuce, we gotta go with that plan you came up with." the werewolf tells the gorgon which he nodes as Dylan was going for another shot but Deuce opens his shades showing his green eyes but Dylan flips away but let's go of the ball which Clawd takes it and makes a score. "Oh going use your talents on me? Let me show you some skills, Game Point!" Dylan says getting everyone's attention.

The girls were watching while behind the bleachers was Howleen and Twyla as the young orange wolf looked at him if he was a singer, Dylan moved quickly by Deuce as he smirks heading up in mid air shouting "Air Normie coming up!" with his hand on the bowl which he then slams it threw the hop and holds to the railings which the ghouls applauded for him leaving the boys in shock and awe. "That's game!" Dylan shouts which he drops which the four monsters walk over with looks of defeat but shake his hand, "Good game, where'd you learn those moves?" Clawd asks which the helsing looked unsure because in his mind he got most of those athletic moves from the training from the monks of Tibet as well some trapeze masters that visited him on his sixteen birthday. "Basketball movies." Saying a quick lie which Heath says "Cool, I got to watch those movies." sounding amazed as that made Dylan a bit embarrassed since not that many people though his skills were cool.

"Those moves were pretty good, ever think about joining the casketball team?" Clawd says as Dylan rubs his shoulder saying "Nah, I'm mostly a bookworm. Though I'll take you up on the offer." he says as the ghouls watched as they soon head down to talk to the boys. "That was Fangtastic Dylan, you have to join the team!" Draculaura says trying to convince him to join which he replies "Sorry, like I said. I prefer to be by myself." which lead to the bell ring as the boys went to the locker rooms to get change leaving the ghouls to talk amongst themselves.

After that game Dylan decided he had enough attention, luckily the final bell rang which meant the day was over. He stayed by a supply closet where he saw most of the students leave to head home which he sighs in relief as he could now have some time to himself, "Nice hiding spot." said a familiar voice which he looks seeing Toralie and her two werecat friends by him which he didn't see coming. "Oh, it's you. Your the girl that showed my face infront of the entire class." he said upset which the feline chuckles saying "Sorry about that, can't blame a curious kitty now can you?" which made him look at him with a mischievous like look.

"Besides, it wasn't be that much of a secret sense you were walking about the school. Though maybe we could work out a deal." Toralie says which Purrsephone and Meowlody walk by Dylan's shoulder making sure he didn't run. "You see I'm pretty much the queen around the school, but the fact is that I need muscle to help me show the others in school that I'm not to be messed with. You be my as well friends bodyguard, and I promise to make sure no one messes with you and you get a well known werecat as your girlfriend." she says going up close to him which had his hunter instincts on high alert which in most situations he would flip all three of the to the ground but seeing how they weren't violent but just everyday school girl bullies, he had another idea.

"Well, sounds tempting. Though I think you'll find this much more." Dylan says as he pulls out a fake stuffed mouse in front of the three werecats which they look at it, "Really? Trying to get out of this offer with a cat toy? Only kittens would.." Toralie kept talking until her nose started to flicker, she sniffs the mouse as well the others obsessed like which they soon began to meow at it. "Catnip, though presumably combine with some fur of other felines in the world it's helpful to attractive even the most wild felines." he says which he soon throws it down the hallway which made Purrsephone and Meowlody chase after it while Toralie tried her best to resist it by staying front of Dylan not letting him escape.

"Even a small hint of Tuna from Italy." He finishes which the werecat groans in annoyance as she soon runs after it as the three werecats fight over it which allowed the helsing to escape while they kept fighting for the catnip. The three tearing the mice apart and rubbing the catnip over their faces they soon look to see the human long gone, "Dang, find him. Next time I'll see him, I'm going scratch him like a cat post. See how he'll like being played with." She says angered like while still purring to the catnip piece she had gotten from the mice.

As soon Dylan made his escape he found himself in the attic where there were plenty of items as well artifacts, "Huh. Reminds me of the archives room Father Gabriel has." He said to himself which he then looks around interested like as he takes a breather though not that much which he hears some rustling. "Ok, from what I had to deal with was with over hyped ghouls, sneaky cats and a monstar jock team. So if I was you, I'd think you should just back off!" he says as he pulls out a pencil and aims it at whatever was making the sound at some boxes which fall revealing a ghost girl.

She had white skin as well purple hair, she had a gothic like look with chains around her skirt as well dark purple boots which made him feel suspicious as he thought this could be a chance to use his skills on her. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to startle you." she says which made him groan because knowing that kind of voice she wasn't a threat, "Let me guess, this is your place?" He asks which she nodes shyly which makes him look at her suspicious since he hasn't notice her during his time here. "Yes, I mostly come here to work on my work as well on a website. I send out daily news to everyone in the school, my name is Spectra Vondegeist, I'm the ghostly gossip who shares the news that happens in the school." she introduces herself which made the helsing give a shocked impression looking at her.

"You! your the one who send out that message on about me being new here!" thinking about it as he looks at his phone as he shows her the message which made her look sad, "I'm sorry, it's just whatever something exciting or new happens I have to tell my fans. I have a responsibility to my viewers." she says trying to explain to him without sounding mean as Dylan merely sighs saying "Yeah and now I bet you'll tell everyone that a human goes to the school?" which he looks at spectra which she nodes lightly as he seats down on a box.

"But it's not that bad, your quite famous already with that game I posted online." Spectra says which she covers her mouth thinking it was wrong to say as Dylan looks at the gossip and see's the recording of the game which he groans again, "I'm very sorry about that. It's just my journalist instinct is strong and I can't ignore it." admitting her flaw which he sighs as she soon floats to him as she then notices the necklace he had over his neck.

"That's a very pretty amulet. The only time I ever seen it was." She stops as she then realizes what it was as her expression to friendliness to fear as she floats back, "Wait what's wrong?" he asks which he walks to her and grabs her hand which made her more shocked like. "That necklace belonged to a helsing, whoever wears it is the symbol of monster's nightmares. That means, your a helsing!" as she tried to fly away but couldn't as he held her tight as he lets her go as she floats to the floor.

"Listen, I'm not like that. I only go after the bad monsters. Not the ones like you, from I've seen your all simply students that are just living a unnatural life, as well being pretty." he says quietly which made spectra feel less tense as well blush a little asking "You, think I'm pretty?" as he nodes a little as he responds "Most of the girls I've seen her are. Much more than regular human girls." he admits which she smiles as the ghost soon floats up looking at him face to face.

"But this was from my mother, it was the last thing Gabriel gave to me before I left." he tells her as this made her curious, she soon goes on her laptop she hid behind the large mirror as she starts typing on the name 'Helsing' which should Victor van Helsing as well his wife as she soon looks at him which made her gasps. "Your Van helsing's son! How Spooksational! I have to put this on the blog!" she says which made boy run to her. "No, no, no, no, no. A thousand times no. If you do that no one will feel safe here as well put a bounty on my head with the numerous monsters I met in the world, monster high would not be safe." he explains which made spectra bit her lip as this was the major scoop of the century which had it a situation not to do it as Dylan saw that anxious feeling.

"Well, maybe we could make a deal?" She asks shyly which had Dylan looking at her with a odd expression as he listens "I won't post this mega monster news. If your willing to have a small interview? I'd like to know about your adventures." asking him of this favor as he couldn't help but feel like she would blog his identity to the others which would make him a target for every monster as he sighs seeing how there would be no other way out of this. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Great! I promise you won't regret this." she says as Spectra looks at his necklace asking, "Also, how is it that you were able to touch my hand? Most people aren't able to." questioning the moment he held her hand as he responded "Well, I've had run in's with some ghosts which they always go right threw me. Maybe during that much time I'm able to touch a ghost." he says which tried to sound like answer as she nodes as she then tries to touch him but with a hug as he felt strange getting this from a ghost. "Sorry, just wanted to try. See you soon 'Helsing'" she says as she soon phases through the wall as the boy soon got down from the attic which he then heads to headmistress bloodgoods office to tell him about the day he has had.


	5. 5-Why are monster girls frightening

**_"After that whole ordeal with meeting the ghouls as well talking to Spectra about a interview, he finally took the chance to talk to Headmistress Bloodgood about what happen. After telling her she tells him how everyday would never be ordinary as well the fact that he would be quiet noticeable sooner or later, though what she did give him next was totally unexpected. She handed him a set of key's to a apartment that was for him, apparently it was for him which apparently was his father's when he stayed in Salem. After that he decided to visit their where he saw the apartment, it look like a regular home as he soon walks inside to have a look around. He mostly saw item's from his dad's hunting days as well relics which he recovered, Dylan places his bag on the couch which he then seats down relaxing as suddenly the door bell ring which made him alert as he grabs the crossbow underneath the table and aims at the door, he gets up slowly where he see's Howleen from the curtains as he puts the weapon away and opens the door."_**

"Oh, hey Howleen." Dylan says to her with a unsettled smile not expecting her as she had some books, "Hi Dylan, sorry for the startle. You forgot some books back in the gym. I thought you would want them back." she says as he looks at them seeing they were his as he grabs them. "Thanks, how did you know that I live here, or was coming here?" asking in a peculiar way which had her look as she looked nervous saying "Well, for most wolves we have a keen nose in locating others and the scent off the books helped me so.." she stops feeling embarrassed as he soon realizes what she did which did sound embarrassing for her.

"You sniffed my books to locate me?" he asks as she puts her hands up in defense replying "Well not in a creepy like way, I just wanted to make sure you got these before you had to deal with any tests." she says trying to not sound like a creep or anything as he nodes to her saying "It's fine, thanks anyway." he says which made her smile as she also says "Say um, Dylan. You know about Cleo's party this Friday?" sounding a little nervous as he nodes to her. "I was thinking if well, you didn't have anyone to go with. Would you like to come with me? Not like a date or anything." she says as Dylan didn't know how to answer since this was the first time a girl would ask him out or the fact a monster girl would ask him out, he breathes deep seeing how she wanted to try and talk to him as he finally makes his answer.

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything on Friday so sure." he says as the young wolf smiles and hugs him which was for a quick minute as she lets go. "Sorry, it's just that I had to go with my sister as well her friends to the party which is embarrassing." stating why she asked him as she says goodbye to him making her leave as he closes the door and leans down on the door slowly. "Great, if the monks at the church could see me now." he says to himself thinking this was messed up as well crazy as he decides to do some quick study on the school as well the activity. He also did some further research on the necklace, though there was nothing on it which made him upset.

Though what he did find was that in town there were some strange occurrences such as unknown creatures running about causing trouble as well mischief, reminded him of some gremlins he met in the suburbia of Ohio. He though checking this out could take his mind of this school business, hunting dangerous creatures would always lighten his mood, he looks threw out the apartment where he found some weapons as well traps as he then waited for the cover of night to do some monster hunting.

Under the cover of night in Salem as well a full moon glowing bright underneath the town, Dylan was in his monster hunting clothing were he was running above the roof tops of the buildings feeling like his old self as well smiling enjoying the rush. He stops near a alley as he hears some rustling, he looks at some trash cans where he notices some snickering. He goes down the pipe lines as he lands infront of the alley looking around, he walks quietly amongst the trash cans where he soon notices something rushing to the dumpster, feeling curious he walks over and opens the lid seeing nothing inside but then he gets pushed to the ground where he see's a hulking like monster with horns as well glowing red eyes.

"Ah great. Nothing like handling a brutish like monster on a school night to cheer up my mood." he says as from Dylan could tell it had the appearance of a rhino like bull with three horns, gills around it's neck as well had massive like arms as Dylan pulls out his blades spinning them at him, "Let's go big boy." he tells the brute as it lets out a powerful roar charging at him as Dylan leaps over him plunging his knives deep into his neck trying to bring him down but that only mad him angry as he slams Dylan into the ground, he tries to stomp on him but Dylan moves to the right and gets up, he pulls out a baseball from his coat as he gets into stance.

The beast tried to slash him with his giant claws as Dylan ducks left to right making sure to not to get attack as well does some quick strikes at him as well do a backflip at the beast making it fall. Watching this beast movements Dylan decides to try again as he leaps on top of it like a wild animal and stabs it's back with the knifes as it let out a roar and rushes out of the alley. "Easy big guy! Let's take this somewhere where you can cool off!" he says as he stirs him into the woods where as he keeps clear of the tree's and see's the water as he holds on tight as the creature leaps in the air and dives right into the water.

Dylan looks around the water holding his breath see's the brute swimming at him trying to bite him as Dylan dodges the bite as he looks for a weakness or anyway to take this guy out. The aquatic monster began to bite him as Dylan goes above him holding on the top of his body tight as he pulls out a small explosive device and throws it into it's mouth as it soon hurls Dylan off him where it soon swims right at him about to devour him until it stops.

The creature shake violently in the water as it began to glow like a bomb which caused the beast explode brightly destroying Dylan's clothing as well pushing him backwards as he couldn't stop spinning. The last thing he could see was him moving out of control until he slows down in the water.

He finally stops as he notices there was nothing left of the creature though only body parts as well the battery he ripped off, though that matter little to him as he was half naked with no shirt but only his boxers he had on. _"Thank the forgers for light weight alloy undergarments. I have to send them a gift card"_ he says to himself as he swims up to surface for air. He looks around as he soon hears some voices, right by a the edge of the lake where ghouls relaxing underneath the full moon.

From what he could tell there was Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Abbey, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia enjoying the night as he stays in the water. _"This is just great, stuck in the water with no clothes, in my underwear and has the smell of a exploded monster on me. If this is god is telling me this what happens when you try to go back to hunting. I'll take it."_ thinking to himself as he decides to swim deep like a shark away from them as he could tell they were here to enjoy the full moon as he notices them having a blanket as well books, apparently they might have come to study as well.

"This was a good idea to take a chance to study out here, totally quiet and beautiful." Frankie says as Lagoona nodes looking at the lake saying "Right on that mate, the view of the lake is gorgeous. How the moon reflects off the water is amazing." she says as the could hear Clawdeen howling in the air as she was running around working out as Draculaura was reading one of her monster magazines saying "Well it's quite nice to catch up on the news of the monster world. Hey Cleo, do you want to try out the glow in the dark nail polish I got?" she asks the mummy teen which she looked upset listening to her music.

"Gah..." Ghoulia moans to Draculaura which the pink vampire looks concern saying "Really? She's still upset that Deuce lost to Dylan? It was just a game." which made Cleo stop playing her music as she looked at the pink vampire saying "That's not the point. It's that a normie beat not only my Deuce but all of the team's best players. Except for Heath, you know how embarrassing that is?" asking her as well crossing her arms which Frankie replies to her complaint. "Well it wasn't that bad, I mean Dylan didn't do anything bad to them plus they all played fair. Also if he joins the team we could win more games." thinking positive which the ghouls give her a look.

"Your just saying that because you like him." Lagoona teasing her which Frankie blushes lightly replying "No! what makes you think that?" waiting for a reply as Abbey was apparently getting ready for a swim, "It is because boy stitch your hand which made you shy like baby yak getting fur rubbed. If it was Abbey, I show dominance as well assertiveness, show I am not girly girl." declaring her dominant side which left the girls silent. "Well, would you?" Draculaura asks which the yeti girl then stopped talking as the thought talking to him like that to him had her nervous. He wasn't like all the boys at school but had the same look of strength like her when he challenge her to a arm wrestle, but she shakes it off.

"Abbey is going for swim." telling them as she dives into the water swimming towards the deep end which makes half of the lake in ice which Dylan screamed in water as he began to swim out of the water fast which he made it out rushing on foot to the grass as he couldn't focus on hiding since she was freezing the water as in that moment he felt someone tackle him as he was pushed into the bush. He open's his eyes looking at who tackled him as it was Clawdeen as her hair was longer due to the full moon as well right on top of him which she had her hands on his bare chest.

The reaction on her face was both of embarrassment as well surprise as she covered her mouth from screaming as well getting up from him. "Uh, I can explain." Dylan says as Clawdeen stops him asking "Really, the fact that your in your underwear, shirtless looking like a model as well right near the water where me and my friends are studying? How can you explain this?" The werewolf ask him a questionable look while still having a difficult time looking at him as she turns away trying to not look at him having her face look bright red.

"Well, I was going out for a swim. You see every full moon I go out for a swim as well, take off my clothes to test my endurance in cold water." coming up with a lie as the girl wasn't buying it as she sniffs him which he smelled of water on him as well him in a rush. "Really, so you weren't spying on us?" asking him which he puts his hands up saying "No! I'd never do that. Besides that I don't like spying, as well I'm most of a loner so there's no point for me to spy." he answers her question which the wolf turns to him trying her best to focus on his face then his chest which was quite strong looking.

"Well what about your heart beat? I can tell you ran here." she says firmly as he replies "Just wanted to see how fast I could make here" thinking up something as the wolf nodes very suspious seeing how he was lying poorly. "Ok, let's say for the moment I believe you. Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell the others about this?" she asks with a smirl which made dylan look at her with a odd look as she was using this moment to her advantage. "Like what do you mean?" he asks as she scuffs saying "I see how my sister looks at you. She's got a crush on you, which I dont think is ok because normies are often trouble." being protective as he could tell she had a history with them. "So here's how it's going down. These are the following to me keeping this secret, you hang out with me and the other ghouls since frankie is so keen on helping you socialize. As well...being my model." saying with a shy smile as dylan looked a bit suprised asking "Your wha?".

"Model, you see I'm the school's fashion designer. Basically I make the best clothes for anyone, though the boys however are a challenge." she explains as he could probably see it as most of the boys wear jackets trying to look like a group. "So, you help me with this problem. And I keep this a secret, think of it as a win win. Plus it helps us keep you away from toralie." she says showing her hand as somehow there was no escape out of this. "What about Howleen? Whar's her part in this?" asking which she nodes saying "To keep a eye on you. Just because she might be annoying, i wanna know what crush she's having on" answering his question as the helsing soon then shakes her hand agreeing to her terms.

"Great! See you tommorow then." she say as he sighs softly as he walks away as clawdeen could tell this would be humiliating which kinda made her enjoy it but also couldn't help but look at his backside. " _Yep, defiently alpha material_ " thinking to herself due to the full moon affecting her affections due to how he looked like a alpha wolf as she turns to meet back with her friends. As soon clawdeen came back she saw the ghouls pack up which frankie see's her saying "Clawdeen, where you been? I was starting to get worry" being concern as the werewolf smirks saying "Please, this ghoul can take care of herself. Plus I ran into dylan who was jogging in the woods, he said he'd be intrested in joining us for to talk tommorow" which made her as well some of the ghouls happy hearing about him going to spend time with them.

"That's great. Though running out in the woods at night? He doesn't sound like a normal normie" Lagoona says whicu Cleo looks away saying "Well all normies are considered strange. Guess we got one of them." She says as the group soon gets in Draculaura's car which the soon drive off back home where most of them were thinking about if Dylan would actually participate with them, if not then clawdeen will have to spill what really happen as dylan on the other hand was trying to handle the situation.

"Ok, on the plus side there monsters that need a good kick in the face, on the bad side I gotta be this wolf's model as well getting blackmailed into joining the group. Either they want me to be with them so that they could keep me away from that cat toralie, or maybe just trying to be friends." he thought to himself as he managed to sneak back to his home where he goes right in the door as he closes it. He soon walks to his bed and lays on it saying "Man, to think normal girls would be trouble. These girls make them look like amaters." he says trying to sleep and not think about what will happen tommorow.


	6. 6-A monster accident and question

_**After the incident last night with the monster as well getting ambushed by Clawdeen into spending time with her as well the other ghouls, Dylan was having trouble handling this as most of the school either was to know about him or use him. He soon walk to school in his regular attire as well had some of his books Howleen gave back to him. He wanted to study on the area of it's 'visitors' as well the necklace which had spectra afraid of in the library. This was suppose to represent family as well home, not fear and death which scares monsters apparently. In the library he studied on Salem as it's usually the grounds for the most unnatural creatures to stalk prey. As he kept reading he felt like someone was watching as he was going to turn until he heard purring in which he looks up seeing toralie with a sly look on her face.**_

"Hello, Dylan." she says as the helsing was going to pull out another mouse until she had her hand by his chest which was a bad sign. "I wouldn't. I can retract my claws at will, it be a shame to scratch this strong chest of yours." saying to him as he retracts his hand from his pocket as she smiles to him. "Good boy, now I want to talk about what happen with us." she says as he knew this wouldn't be good.

"I was hurt that you pulled that trick with me, and im the one to do that." she says as the werecat drags him out of the chair to the library stacks, "What do you want cat?" Dylan says which the girl gives him a cute yet cunning look saying "Just some talk with my muscle. Isn't that so bad?" she asks rubbing his right arm feeling it as he holds her hand making her stop. "My arms arent toys." he tells her as she stops looking at him smirking saying "Well they are quite fun. They aren't so scaley,furry or cold like the boys here. Which is why your a exclusive. But why I want to talk is because of that little pup that's been following you.", she was clearly talking about howleen as he heard in the voice of jealousy with a hint of seriousness.

"Look. She's a friend, as well unlike you who is trying to use me." Dylan tells her as he was going to walk away until toralie steps infront of hin saying "Really? Because most of the time she wants to be popular, and as soon she saw you. You were her ticket." toralie explaining why Howleen as been following him as the boy looks at her as straight at her not buying it. "Same thing like you? How you like to use people to your advantage as well get what you want?" he asks giving her the same treatment playing with her.

"Something like that. Though how I am is that I do it for fun, plus to meet people." she smiles as her hand which was on his muscle moves to his neck looking at him with her amber eyes looking at his. "Well, the way I meet people us my studying their movement. As well most of their weak spots." Dylan says whispering to her which caught her off guard as he moves his hand softly to her ears as he begins to softly pet her making her calm down as she hissed but then he grabs it softly as she stops bitting her teeth as it relaxed her.

"Though the way I see it, your just a cat who wants to hang around a bad boy right?" he says which toralie tried her best to stop enjoying this as she nodes as dylan kept stroking her ear. "Then how about this, you leave me as well Howleen alone and maybe we can talk a little. Deal?" he says not stopping as she growls at him, "No way, like I'd let her go around trying to be better than.." she gets interrupted as he let's go of her ear which the feeling stops as she looked shock as well sadden. "Ok then, guess I'll see you then." he says as he grabs his stuff leaving her their angry as well upset as she was enjoying being pet by her.

"That idiot normie. First he tricks me then toys with me, then play's with my emotions like some kind of toy?" she asks getting upset as she stops looking surprised. "I think I got a crush on him." realizing the truth as she looks at him leave the library with her fangs at him angry but stops smiling saying to herself "You better watch yourself Dylan. Because you might not know it but you are a toy. And your going be mine." purring to herself as she leaves as well thinking of a plan to get him for herself, which might include finding out his weaknesses.

In the mad laboratory class, the helsing boy was working on a small device which resembled a watch. It was design to locate any dangerous monsters or anything which show danger, as he kept working on it he heard some footsteps coming as he quickly placed some papers over it as he looks seeing Frankie smiling to him. "Hi Dylan, would it be ok if I seat here?" she asks which he looks at her while he slides the watch into his bag putting on a fake smile, "Sure. Why not." as the reanimated girl seats down by him getting her books out.

As class began the students begin to work on the assignment which they were given to as Frankie, who already finish whispers to Dylan secretly saying "I heard that you ran into Clawdeen last night, She said you were jogging." which caused the boy to stops which he breaks the tip of his pencil getting shocked as he got nervous about what else she said. "Also that you would hang out with us at lunch. I told you that everyone is accepted here." she explained being optimistic as the human nodded as he says "Well, seeing how toralie will try to cominf after me I guess it was time to find some people to hang out with." he repliea which frankie nodded with a smile but thinking to herself.

" _That tabby orange cat! Whenever there is a new student here, She thinks she can mess with him them and use them for her gain. Well she isn't going use dylan."_ as her bolts started to fritz which caused Dylan's pocket which had the watch go crazy sparking it which caused it to go on fire. "My leg!" Dylan shouts as he runs out of his chair and does a tuck roll but that didn't help as he rushed out of the class which Frankie rushes after him as well some of the students.

Meanwhile in the hallways was Cleo with Draculaura and Clawdeen as they were talking, "You sure he wasn't trying to spy on us?" The mummy asks her werewolf friend as she replies "No. He was just running, I'm not suprised that he was since he was able to ace my brother and his team." crossing her arms which draculaura says "Well since his been here he's been the talk of the school and all he wants to stay out of the spotlight. I mean how can he not enjoy being popular?" asking which the three heard his scream as he rushed down the hallway with his pants on fire as the three girls look at him run.

"I guess by getting cooked." Cleo says with a smile as they then see frankie rush after him as the three head after hee following the human. As Dylan kept running he see's Abbey who was talking to some of her friends which she see's Dylan that made her look frighten as he shouts to her "Abbey! Freeze my legs!" which the girl does so only to have him slide into the swimming pool where he drops into the water as he sinks into the pool.

The ghouls rush into the room where they see some bubbles coming up from the water. "Oh my volts, I killed dylan" Frankie says looking scared as Howleen was with them which she looks scared for him as well as they soon see there were no more bubbles. "I'm going check if the ice melt. He might be.." lagoona suggested to swim but was soon interuppted by swimming sounds as they saw a hand come out of the water which made the students scared, dylan was alive as he slowly got out of the water relieved that he wasn't burning.

"Thanks Abbey, I owe you one." He says to them but they were quiet as their looks were both embarresed, suprise as well blushing red as the human looks confused as well feeling a draft at his nether regins as he looks as he was only in his underwear as he covers himself quickly as he gets a towel and rushes out of the room before anyone could take a photo. "Frankie, I believe you out did yourself. You might be more famous then dylan." Cleo says as the green girl looked like she was going cry as she leaves the group of students while most of the ghouls left but Howleen could only thing of him more seeing his legs being nice and firm looking a swimsuit model.

"Howleen? your panting" Clawdeen says hearing her little sister like a young pup as she shakes her head and looks at her older sister chuckle which she pouts saying "Shut up. Just means that my crush is hot." as she leaves like everyone else. Though up from the ceiling was spectra who recorded the video as well took a picture of Dylan with no pants which caused her to have a suprised look as well shy one. "I think I should keep this one a secret." she says to herself as she soon flys into the walls to find another scope to blog than this.

In the bathroom where dylan hid, he was taking out some spare pants he had in his bag just for emergencies as he looked upset, "Ok, I'd consider this the worse experience I had in a school. Oh wait, no because the only school I had was learning from priest's and other people at the church." complaining as he soon walks out wearing his spare pants as he soon looks and find toralie smirking as he looked shocked as well on guard seeing how this was bad on so many levels.

"Well look at you, I guess I didn't need to do anything to get the dirt on you." she says smirking at him as Dylan huffs at her replying "I thought I told you that if you didn't bother me. We could hang out." reminding her as she walks over to him leaning him aganist the wall saying "Well yeah, but I don't listen that well. Including the part where you exposed yourself infront of a whole group of students, I got the whole fotage here." she shows him the video on her phone of him on fire in which he tries to get it but she pushes him aganist the wall hard. "No way. Don't think that just because you got away from me two times, this will be your third. Because now I found your weakness, embaressment." she says purring in a hunter like tone as dylan look upset.

"Ok kitty. I tried to be nice, but now I'm done." he says in a serious voice as he then tries to take it by force only for her to to run but he grabs her left hand and pulls him close to him as she was close to his face. Toralie spins him heading to the door but he grabs her tail and slides her to the wall where he places his hand on the wall so she couldn't escape, "Playing rough? I like that." she says as the werecat then stomps on his feet and flips over him.

"Gotta fly. Spectra is going love this." she said with a grin as the human threw a small lock on the door which locked them both inside. "Nice toy. but you know you should never keep a kitty in small corners, makes her a bit untamed." with a growl as he claws unsheathed ready to claw him as Dylan didn't show any sign of fear as he now could defend himself, but not try to hurt her. She leaps at him trying to scratch him as the human ducks left to right making sure she messed as he causes her to trip which allowed him to take the phone.

"You seriously don't want this." He warns her which she ignores him going at him again trying to scratch him which gave her the chance to sneak a kick hitting him at the door which some people heard but didn't notice that much as Toralei charges at him which he slides to the left and puts her in a arm lock. "Now stop it. I don't want to hurt you." he says as the werecat's eyes heighten to a predator like look as she hisses at him which she uses her right hand to scratch his chest as he steps back. "Like id listen to a normie like you!" she says angered like lunging herself at him as he grabs her wrists and places her on the ground keeping her restrain.

"Will you just quite it with the 'Normie' crap? Were students in this school." asking her as she tried her best to move but didn't which she replied back "That's a lie. Were all different, monsters that ran away from people like you. Supressing monster kind and making us hide in the dark as well never experiencing a life." explaining as he couldn't take her serious in what she said. "Experience a life? You have no idea the meaning of the word." he says angered like as that tone made her feel a bit scared as she felt something.

He gets up as he lets her stand as Dylan then hands her back her phone which she looka at it confused like, "If you think all normies are monsters, that we don't care for anyone but our own kind. Post the video, show me which of us is the monster." he says as he removes the lock on the door walking out as the orange cat girl looked at her phone with the video as she soon holds it close trying to think if she should do it or not.

After a while Dylab arrives at his locker to find a light pink note, he opens it and reads it seeing some words on it. _"Hi dylan, it's Clawdeen. Frankie is extremly sorry about what happen, she hopes that you are still friends with her as well not upset with her. I tried to help her see that you weren't mad, maybe at the party you could go with her to cheer her up? Also, up for your first model drawing? Have to thank you for that small show you presented. Anyway I'm in the Scartist class, see ya alpha. XOXO."_ he finished reading as he groans at the fact that he had to have a cat fight, now he has to deal with a dog. A rather pretty wolf girl, he sighs as he goes to the room while thinking about the last part of the letter, "Alpha?" he asks as that might have been about his physic as well how he looked as he just walked there to get this done.


	7. 7-A secret that isn't anymore

_**After that huge accident as well fighting toralie, Dylan head towards the Scartist room where he opens the door where he see's the artist werewolf Clawdeen with a smile as he see's her near a drawing stand, a model's stand as well a set of pencil's by her side which meant she was ready for him. All in the while that he hoped it wouldn't be greek like exposing his chest to her where the scratch mark which toralie gave him, he walks in and closes the door as he walks to her.**_

* * *

"Hi Dylan. Glad you made it." she says as the boy nodded breathing in placing his bag on the ground as he does a small smile for her though she could tell he was upset as well having time dealing with that embarrising moment. "I thought maybe you could help me with modeling to help forget about. Your pants." clawdeen telling him as he gets on the stand and waits for her to tell him what he has to do, "But anyway, lets get to modeling. So right now what I'm trying to go for is a leader type look, could you think of a pose?" asking him which dylan nodes as he streches his arms and gets into position.

He moves his head up to the right as well leading his right shoulder forward as well his right foot as it looked like a leader of a army. "Hold that pose." She says as she begins to sketch his form, as she worked on drawing she couldn't help but smell the rush his been through as she couldn't help feel distracted like if she was near a alpha wolf and just been in a fight to show his dominance. It made her head feel light headed as she shakes her head trying to focus, she had finish the drawing as she turns it around showing him the drawing as he smiles. "Looks great. Do you need another one?" he asks her as she nodes as she brings out a new paper and sharpens her paper.

"Ok, I was thinking about a Greek look, Heath tried to do it but it ended with five drawings turn to ash. So here." she explains while bringing a toga clothing as she hands it to him which he looks at it curious like as well nervous. "You know, most people in college do these types of drawings. Exposing their, exposed parts." he says to her as Clawdeen nodes which she answers "Well this isn't a normal school now is it? Or do you want the ghouls to know about what were you doing at the woods?" she teases him in which he groans at that as he looks at his chest as he huffs thinking that it would be better to show it then hide it like a scared school boy with a huge crush.

"Alright, since your a wolf then I don't see how this is weird." he says as he begins to remove his shirt as the girl blushes as she then turns around seeing how Dylan began to dress himself as then she turns seeing him fully dresses in a toga. "Ok, now just do a pose and I'll get it done quickly." she says making sure to not be distracted as the human does a Zeus like position as he aims his right arm upwards as well making a fist with his left hand holding still as Clawdeen began to draw.

While she kept going she couldn't help but sniff something out, she looks at his clothes in which she saw orange fur on his shirt as well notice the claw marks on his chest as she stops drawing and gets up. "Dylan. are those cat scratches?" asking as she walks over looking at him and begins to sniff him smelling Toralie's scent on him as well notice's the scratches still fresh. "It's nothing really" Dylan tells her as the girl huffs not believing him as she responded "Oh no. She attack you didn't she? Were going to BloodGood and getting that mangy cat expelled." she growls as he stops her holding her hand.

"Listen, it wasn't her fault. Plus she's trying to get attention, also that this isn't that bad." he explains in which Clawdeen looked at him with a exaggerated look not believing him in what he is saying as this was a whole new level of what she has done to the people here, "No Dylan. This isn't right, what she has done is assault and. What do you mean this isn't bad? You've been in fights before?" she asked her in which the smell on him got more stronger not in a alpha way, but a hunter like manner.

"Dylan. your not exactly normal are you?" she asks him firmly in which he notice she wouldn't fall for anything now since she was this close to him and feeling like there was more to him. "Because if your not and have been in fights then I'm not letting you near my sister." warning him as Dylan didn't want to break Howleen's heart or make her upset as he sighs sad like looking at her, "Fine. but know if I say this. You can never repeat to anyone, tell it noir text it. Otherwise this school is going be coming after me." Dylan says which this had Clawdeen on the defensive side which she gives him a fearless nod in what she would hear could affect not her life but other's in the school.

* * *

Later in the hallway was Howleen at the lockers in which she was looking at a perfume collection she had gotten for her birthday as she see's Twyla walking to her, "Hi Howleen, are you coming to class soon?" the light grey skin ghoul asks curious like as the teen wolf nodes replying "Ugh huh." not giving a clear answer which Twyla sighs asking again "So that means your coming to class or just look for a perfume to amaze Dylan?" she asks in which the girl stops and looks at her friend. "Well duh? You didn't see it Twyla. That boy looks more manly then any of the boys here in the school, I wonder if he could beat Romulus in a race? Who am I kidding, seeing him get his legs frozen as well have his legs lite on fire makes him one of the most toughest boys here." she says thinking about more.

Twyla only sighs as she looks around which got her curious as she asks "Where's Clawdeen? Doesn't she come by to check up on you?" as the wolf girl huffs closing her locker getting her books as well a special perfumre called "Nocturnia mist." replying to her "She's working on a drawing. You know how she is with that stuff. But in the meantime, sniff this BF?" she asks in which the wolf sprays the perfume on her neck around four times as the Oogie Boogie girl sniffs Howleen and nodes smiling saying "Smells nice, he might notice you." in a shy like manner in which the wolf girl looks confident going to soon find Dylan and impress him.

* * *

In the art room Clawdeen was both horrified as well stunned at what Dylan told him, that he was Van helsing's son as well was hunting a monster during the ghouls night studying as well why he was transferred here with the two seating together. "Oh my ghoul, to think this school's problems could be so small compared to what you are as well what you deal with." she says which he nodes as he looks at her answering "It wasn't my choice to come here. I would prefer staying in the dark keeping others safe as well living up to my dad's name of a protector." he says in which he doesn't look at her.

They remain silent for a couple of minutes in which he says "Clawdeen. If you want to hate me then it's ok, compared to everyone in this school. I'm the one true monster here." he says in which the wolf girl looks at him with disbelief as she slaps him upside his head. "Will you quit that negative talk?" as he looked a bit surprised at him as Clawdeen soon speaks to him, "I get it. The relationship between monsters and Van helsing has always been rocky. As well not that great since their were a lot of creatures that weren't civilized like me or the others. But that doesn't mean you have to be this lone guy, you made plenty of friends with us as well made a good impression. Most of us see your a wicked boy who enjoys to be exciting, and to be honest, it's kinda cool." she says looking away which Dylan looks stun to hear it from her.

"Though the thing that bothers me is Spectra, how did she find out about you being Helsing's kid?" Clawdeen asks as Dylan shows her his amulet replying "Because of this, the priest gave it to me when I left the church. He says that wherever I go I will find a family, as well find a home. But Spectra was curious about it, she said it was familiar to her." he explains in which he lets her see it as Clawdeen holds it close, as the feeling came to her like a gust of wind she start to see things in her mind.

What she saw was images of Dylan being chased by monsters and humans, battling all types of monsters that tried to hurt the humans in which he protects but they still see him as a monster. She also see's him most of the time afraid as well not being accepted by others as well not admitting it as well seeing him in a room in the church looking outside as the images soon stop. The look on her face made her give him back the amulet as well do something shocking, she hugs him.

The look on Dylan's face was out of shock, it felt like hugging Howleen except but she was much bigger as well felt warm. What he didn't expect was that her tail was wagging as she didn't let go, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you've dealt with this kind of life." meaning each word as he never heard these kinds of words from someone, especially from a female wolf that is showing compassion to him.

There was also the matter of him hearing her sniff him as he felt a little weird out as she says "Sorry. But your scent was like a alpha, I just had to take a whiff of it. Also that your cute when you get nervous." she says as his eyes widen hearing that as she stops hugging him and looks at him. "I guess I have another secret to keep, but I still need your help making Frankie better. She needs help, so could you do this for me?" asking him as Dylan felt like he was responsible for this as he merely nodes which made her smile. Soon then the two left the room to head back to class to work on assignments not saying a word of this to no one.

* * *

After school he heads outside to find Frankie by the bus stop alone not in the mood to talk to anyone as he slowly walks over to her which the light green skin girl see's her and moves away, "Frankie. I'm not mad at you." Dylan says as the girl didn't listen to him as she stayed quiet. "Frankie, just because you lite my pants on fire doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to you." he says to her which Frankie looks upset which she says, "t's that. I've never done that to anyone. Let alone let my electricity cause that kind of harm, it reminds me of my dad when he made a mistake. There were torches and villagers chasing him across the windmill. Just like the story goes." explaining it to him as the boy merely chuckles to her saying "Frankie? this place don't got any windmill's plus, I don't wanna show a torch to you." he says which she looks at him shy like.

"You, wouldn't?" which Dylan nodes as Frankie replies back "What about pitchforks?" as Dylan shakes his head meaning no as she then says "Well this isn't going go away for a while. I didn't mean to do that, I usually spark a bit when something is wrong, but right now I know your ok but that's because your pretty well skilled as well smart." as she kept going on which made Dylan feel embarrassed as he soon stops her by holding her right hand as she makes a small squeak looking at him.

"Was it because I was by toralei?" he asks straight to the point which made her nervous as her bolts shock a little as she nodes. "Ok, yes. It's just that I hate it when she tries to get her way using tricks and mean tactics, especially to someone as nice and unique as you since your the first normie that isn't afraid of monsters as well can fit in without faking to like it here." thinking about reasons as Dylan listens to her as in that moment he just ends her talking with one question.

"Frankie, what do you think about me?" which made the girl look nervous rubbing her head as well twirl her hair as she responds "Well, I just think that your a nice guy. Pretty much a awesome boy to hang around if you give me a chance, plus that I think your incredible in a game of casket ball." she says which Dylan soon adds up everything getting straight to the answer as he says "So what your saying is, is that you like me?" as that moment caused her to spark a little in a light pink electricity in which she doesn't answer.

"Well I um, we just met and I just don't want to have anything weird happen between us as well.." she kept going as Dylan raised a eyebrow to her in which she notices as he clearly wanted the answer. "Rgh...fine. I do, but it's because that I've never seen someone like you. I knew one human boy which was Jackson but he changed into holt, a party animal which I thought was a little too much for me. But your different, your basically normal as well rare with your athletic skills and fearless. Plus also that, I would like, if you could dance with me to the dance at Cleo's party on Friday." asking him which made him shock as he now has to dance with her as well with her howleen.

"Well, it's not that I can. But i'm rather busy with a lot of other things with the party." he explains in which her expression change to sad like but she nodes understanding, now Dylan was feeling like jerk because this girl, or rather monster girl just admitted she likes him. Gritting his teeth like a shark and shaking his left leg he breathes in deep uttering the sentence. "Ok, I'll take you to the dance." which made Frankie smile excitedly as and hugs him which she shakes him like a girl seeing her favorite boy band.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it I promise! Also that I have a dress ready for Friday. You just made me the happiest ghoul ever!" she says in which she kisses him a kiss on the check making him gasp shocking like as in that moment Howleen saw them with a jaw dropping look as the two notice her as the young wolf looked shocked and gave a angry puppy as well jealous look making two fists.

"Get your reanimated hands off my alpha." Howleen says as Dylan gulped at the moment plus being scared to the fact that he was in a monster triangle as he thinks to himself " _I wonder If Gabriel will let me come back if I only live my life as a book keeper."_


	8. 8-Mall Shopping and Hunting

_**So right now it came down to this, one of Dylan's most freighting experiences that every boy in the regular world goes through in their natural lives. Which is being in a middle of a cat fight, or wolf and reanimated monster fight with both of them admitting their feelings towards him. Right now he can't use any of his skills in this situation as most of them revolve either breaking bones or learning how to dismember a massive claw from a mutant lion. All he could feel now was anxiety with the two girls feeling like if he says something it could cause a 80's monster fight, it be just best he stay quiet during the whole situation.**_

* * *

"Howleen, it's not what it looks like." Frankie says nervous like as the young wolf walks to her as the two seat up as the wolf girl walks towards them, "Really? So I didn't just see you hugging him and giving him a kiss?" asking in a disbelief like tone as well crossing her arms which it seem to be right. "Howleen listen, I was just apologizing to her because that she lite my legs on fire, that's all. I did not know she kiss me." Dylan trying to explain to her which Howleen walks over and pulls him away.

"Which I should be mad at because you almost torch my alpha. If you try that again I'm going chew you up like my stuff animals when I was a pup." Howleen trying to make herself dominate as well stand her ground to Frankie as she responded "I didn't mean to, it was by accident. Also that I was just excited that he be taking me out to the dance on Friday." Frankie says as the wolf goes to her saying right towards her "Well I'm going make sure this is clear. We are friends, but his my alpha. So his mine." making a small growl as Dylan gets between the two.

"Now hold on. Since I'm the one who said this to both of you, I should be responsible. Now Howleen, I did say I'd take you there to the party so that you have someone to go with, but also I'm going with Frankie so that it could fix what happen with my pants." as the two looks at him with a concern yet serious look. "Well I'm not sharing, this is the first boy who can outclass Romulus, plus I'll bite." Howleen says as she holds his arm making a small growl which Frankie does the same holding his left arm.

"Well I owe it to him for making him go on fire. Also that I'm going be the best date on Friday to make it up to him, and I don't want any bad blood between us, but I'm staying with him." Frankie tells her which looked like she wasn't going back down as this might lead to a monster fight. "Ok hang on. Now in my life I'd never enjoy seeing two friends fight over me. Especially they would be two girls,who like me, and are monsters." stating the points as they looked at him confuse which meant he had to make it straight forward. "What mean is, the only way is to make everyone happy, is that if I go out with both of you."

"What?!" the two girls shouted as they let go of his arms as the scream hurt his ears, "No way. Whenever I have something to myself it ends with my sister taking it or me being too little, plus this would be wrong" Howleen says which frankie rubs her arm saying "She is right. I don't think normies do this, mostly it could lead to disaster." being worried as Dylan could feel she was right but he answers back "I understand. But I'm flexible, plus this is my first time going to a party. We can go as friends right?" asking in a friendly manner which made the two nod alittle though he could tell that howleen didn't like it.

"Rgh. Although I total dont think this is good.I want to still go." Howleen says doing a pouty face as the two smile at her, "Yeah. We can go as friends." frankie adds on in which the wolf looks at the two with a sly smile. "Though I want to get this out of the way. as well not go as friends" stating a observation as she soon grabs Dylans checks and gives him a massive kiss on the lips, it made the human shocked as well frankie who would never see this side from clawdeen's little sister as howleen then rubs her head to him as well hug him clearing marking her territory on him.

"Just making sure no female wolves get attracted to him." as she gives him a hug as well frankie, "See you guys." she says to them before leaving to walk with twyla as the two were left speechless. "Well, that happen. So I guess I'll see you later then. Me and my friends are going head to the mall do get some dresses." Frankie telling dylan as he nodes as well couldn't say a word because of that kiss and something else, something work related. A bus regular bus passed by them in which he looks at the back seeing a couple of small like imp creatures cackling quietly as well making faces at dylan which made frankie curious as she was going look.

"The mall,really? That's good because, I need to head there to get some colon. Got to smell nice for that party." making a fake smile as frankie felt like he was faking it. "You sure? If you like we can go together." she says offering him the chance, "Nah, I'll be there soon. Just got to drop my stuff off. I'll be there soon." he says giving her a quick hug and rushes to his home as he leaves frankie there waiting as she soon see's draculaura driving by her in her pink car. "Hi ghoul! we gotta get the mall fast. There's a sale going on right now." she says as the green stitch girl nodded as she gets into the passanger seat as she had a small smile which the pink vampire notices. "So what happen? Did Dylan come by? You have to give the deets." she asks which made frankie a bit shy responding "Oh I will, when were with the others." as they soon drive off to the mall to meet the others.

Meanwhile the helsing was running hard fast to his home where he had to get his hunter gear to face aganist those small imps. "Well thats just fangtastic. I get into my first love triangle as well it being to the first human and monster relationship, now I got to go deal with, whatever those things were. Plus also that howleen has now made a sure notice that she wants me and will bite someone if they get to close to me. I swear if anything else happens, im going just leave the country and go to england. Go hunt down some deranged rats or.." he thinks to himself as he soon hears some yelling, as soon as he makes it home he accidentally bumps into someone as the two fall onto the ground.

"You fall right into abbey. What are you? Some kind of.." said a female yeti's voice as he soon looks to see Abbey abominable in roller blades as well wearing a ice like helmet plus light green dress. She also had kneepads as rollerskates on her as she gets up. "Abbey? What in the man of Ymir are you doing?" he asks in which she dusts herself off as she replies "Practicing. Abbey is working on turns for skulltimate race coming up." she explains to him as Dylan looks at her confuse at the sport. "You mean ultimate rollerblades?" he asks as the yeti girl looks at him with the same look from him as she asks "What is that? Sounds like wimpy game. Skulltimate racing much more dangerous, involves giant creatures and traps, not suited for normie." she asks in which the helsing huffs thinking that he could do this but couldn't do it due to the mission.

"Well as much as I would like to talk about this. I have to head to the mall, got to meet some folks." He says as she see's him run upstairs as she skates to him, "If you have moment. Abbey is also going to mall, would like to race? I have to extra skates in bag, going get looked at for game." Abbey says showing him the skates as that could help him faster but he knew better that if she saw the weapons he pack, she would feel frighten of him.

"Actually I know a shortcut. I'm faster on my own." he says that lead to abbey have a sad expression on her face as he soon notices which meant she would have like to race him. "Though that doesn't mean we can't race. First one there wins." He says as the girl smiled competitive like as she soon begins to skate saying "Game on!" as she soon was making tracks as Dylan goes inside to get ready.

He packs up light weaponry including smoke bombs, holy brass knuckles, some small knives and a flashbang which would blind them. "Maybe I should look up these guys." he says as he goes to check it out in one of his father's books, he opens one and looks up one of the unfriendly creatures in the book, he finds the image of one and reads it. " _Stealbitters, these small yet dangerous beings have the appearance of a lawn gnome as well a gremlin. They are good in thievery as well can bite threw metal. The only time they come is when there has been a death as well there master has fallen. The best defense is to blnd them in sacred chains in which they will revert them into stone._ "

* * *

He finishes reading as he then goes to his father's weapon closet and finds the iron chains, he places them in his small bag as well the weapons in his pockets of his long sleeve coat. He runs out of the house quickly to make it to the mall, he runs past the people as well others making his way towards the mall as he soon reaches the plaza as he looks at the countless monster teens going in. "Great. 80's called, they need the students from monster mash to come back." making a corny joke as he walks inside as well keeping his face covered. As he walks around he kept his ears open hearing any kinds of wicked imps causing trouble, as he kept walking he heard a small cackle as his right hand held a small like knife. He walks around the corner to attack but see's some teens looking at a witch showing off some cooking supplies to some people as he sighs in relief as he felt someone touch his shoulder as he quickly turns feeling like he was going attack but soon stop as it was Draculaura.

"Dylan? You ok? it looks like you had the bats frighten out of you." she says as he keeps the knife disclose as he shows her a friendly smile. "Well with what has been going on I thought, I could.." he was going finish until she interuppts "Hide again? Will be not having not mister. Plus frankie wanted me to find you when you came here." she says as the short vampire grabs his hand and leads him to her friends as this was bad. Walking towards the foodcourt where he saw the others as well abbey there with a pride like smile.

"Ha! Abbey wins. Though did not see you at main entrance, feeling slow?" the yeti girl asks as the dylan does a sheepish like laugh saying "Well I was getting some clothes to wear." which lead to them looking at him as if they were fashion critics. "Really? because you almost look like one of those agents from those normie movies, also I think it looks bleak." Cleo giving him a harsh comment which dylan thinks to himself _"Girl you have no idea."_ meaning this is his hunter look but lucky they didnt seem to notice.

Frankie smiles as she gives him a quick hug, "Well I think its good that you came. We can get some clothes to suit you for the party." which cleo gives a disproval look saying "Um thats up to me. Because I dont want to have the guy who exposed himself infront a group students as well a normie there. Plus having the guy who beat the casketball team would be, humiliating." Cleo says which dylan really care for her approval as he was in his hunting state in which he ignores almost anything revolving social activites and stays vigiliante for monsters.

"Don't be such a stink beetle. Having dylan here could liven up the party, maybe he could show us some normie music eh mate?" Lagoona asks Dylan as he was distracted which they looked at him if he was ok as frankie grabbed his shoulder gently getting him back into reality. "Dylan? you ok?" asking as the dark haired boy looks at the group replying "Yeah. Just little shaken with everything as well Howleen." she says as Clawdeen growled annoyed like hearing her name in his sentence. "Oh trust me, me and her are going have words. Plus the fact she's all over you, I can smell her all over your face" telling him at which they look at her with a odd expression as she blushes lightly with her responding, "Her scent. Not anything else."

"Well right now "Dawnhouse" is having a sale so lets bolt" draculaura says as the group got up as well dylan who followed them cauitously where they soon saw a massive zombie mob coming right towards them. "Zombie Flash mob!" Clawdeen says as they were soon swarmed by the passing group, they all had trouble trying to stick together as Dylan soon took the chance and blended within the crowd and soon tries to find the small imps. The mob vanished as the ghouls saw their human companion gone, "Amatuer" can't even survive a zombie mob." Cleo says as frankie looks around seeing no trace of him, "I'm going go find him." she says getting her phone texting someone as Clawdeen looks asking, "Calling for help?" as the stitched girl nodes as Cleo waves her hand saying "Not to interupt this emergency. But were going miss the sale." running towards the store as the others sigh at cleo thinking about clothes as they soon follow.

Dylan was now walking around the mall where he soon saw one of the creatures going to the dark parts of the mall. He walks forward going after them as he passes by countless small stores closed as well not allowed in, looking around he soon hears some clattering plus laughing, he gets pulls out his brass knuckles as he soon walks over and finds the mini beasts messing around with some rotten food as well eating some metal items including the chairs around them. "Gross. Well, at least it isn't like that time in manhattan where I had to deal with that slime rat who ate two garbage trucks." he said shuttering at the memory as he does a quick inhale and walks out whistling at the creatures.

"Hope you guys enjoyed lunch, cause your snack is here." he says as they all looked at them grinning their metal teeth and holding utensil's like weapons aiming at him which he soon rushes right towards them and flips over them beginning their fight. During the pest control fight Dylan kicks one into a boombox they were going eat as it began to play music, "Huh. "Stayin alive"?, You small guys got taste." complementing them as he didn't stop punching each one as they swarm around him trying to bite him as well stab him which he tried his best to avoid. Meanwhile was Spectra who was flying around the mall looking for dylan as she saw frankie's message about being dragged by the zombie mob, "Now where can he be?" she asks as she soon heard music coming from the dark section of the mall. She fly's towards it as she soon see's Dylan doing some acrobatic as well violent moves on the small creatures in which she was horrified as the boy was being stabbed as the gremlin like gnomes laugh at him.

"Stop!" she shrieked as they looked at spectra who didnt know that she was there, "Spectra? What are you doing?" Dylan asks as he punches a gremlin that was going bite his leg, "Why are you attacking these people?" she asks as the small biters try to attack her but pass right threw her. "They aren't like you Spectra. They aren't.." before finishing he get's bitten on the arm as he looks at the gnome, "And now. I end you." he says making him sound like Ivan Drago from 'Rocky 4' as he grabs the gnomes neck and ties the chain around him. Before the other's could escape he hurls the chained gnome around them roping them together like a heard of cows as the ghost girl merely watched in amazement of how they were all wrapped together.

"What are you doing?" she asks in which Dylan begins to speak in Latin as the chains glowed brightly as the group began to shriek as they soon become stone. "Recite a spell which changed into stone. Clean and painless." Dylan says as he soon picks them up as they seemed pretty light weight, "Why did you attack them? They weren't hurting anyone." Spectra asks as Dylan looks at one of them which he pulls out a small battery like symbol on their belts saying "Because last night there master came and was going on a rampage. He had a battery on him which look like this, guess these were his minions." he says putting it away as he carries them out of the store which Spectra floats after him.

* * *

The two soon were behind the mall where there was a river by them, he lifts the small statues and throws them in the river where they slowly sink. "This seems a bit to much." she says as Dylan wipes his hands replying "Well most creatures I meet never stay down. But how did you know I was there?" he asks which she pulls out her phone showing Frankie's text to her in which he sighs, "She was worried about you. And now seeing this I can guess she be more scared that you just did this. This has the making of a great story!" she says in which he panics going to her, "No. Not even this! you can know everything else except this. I'm begging you not to tell anyone." he says as the ghost girl rubbed her arms getting that journalistic urge to blog as this was a struggle.

"Fine, but I need a story. Otherwise I might explode." she says as there had to be something she could blog, Dylan thinking he came up with something but it was extremely embarrassing. "Alright, I do have something you can blog but. I'm going so regret this." he mutters to himself as he soon walks over to Spectra and whispers something to her ear which made her smile and laugh a bit. "Ok, that can work. I'll text the ghouls were you are. This is going make fans laugh." she says pulling out her phone going text to them as well what he told her as he only could tell what would happen next.

Back in the mall the ghouls had finish their shopping returning to the table where they first came as then Dylan comes walking towards them as he seats which Frankie hugs him. "What happen? First you were with me then you were taken by the mob. Did anything happen?" she asks which the human shrugs his shoulders replying, "Well I kind of got lost and then when I saw Spectra she told me where you all be." which Clawdeen knew he was making it up as her nose could smell the fight he just had but kept it to herself. "Well next time when that happens stick with us. We just got some clawsome clothes your going die for." Draculaura says showing him a bag of clothes just for him as he looks inside curious like, while that was happening Lagoona looks at her phone and smiles in a funny way which got her friends attention.

"What is funny? Something new on phone?" Abbey asks which the fish girl shows her as the yeti girl laughs as everyone got curious except for Dylan which he might know what it was. "Spectra just posted up a quick update on her gossip. And it's about our special guest." Lagoona explains as Cleo looks in which she chuckles humorous like as the others did, Frankie looks up her phone for the update as she then makes a small laugh which Dylan looks and soon groans in embarrassment placing his head on the table.

" _Hello Ghostly viewers! Monster high's newest student has a big secret. Which Is collecting plush fusion monsters! Whoever collects them, meet their number one fan!"_ Frankie read as she thought it was cute that he collected them but to him he was just relieved it wasn't about his 'other' secret, for now he should sat there letting the ghouls have their laugh, he knew it was fair since he ditch them to handle some business, but the question is will there be more monsters like them coming out? This might bother him for a while, but for now he should stay by the ghouls so they don't suspect anything else.


	9. 9-Actions speak louder then words

**_The next day came as he was two days away from the party which would involve Dylan taking two monster girls that were into him from what he can tell was that he was taking frankie with her to make her feel better as well she could make it up for him because of his 'Fire' incident and for Howleen was that she had a crush on him and basically wanted to show him off. But all he could think of was that if anyone would tease him about his collection of chibi monsters, small cute monsters from mythology and horror movies. As he comes to monster high, all he could see was teens laughing in secret which made him more quiet as he walks to his locker._**

* * *

As he arrives he opens it to see his parents photo which he sighs looking at it saying "Dad, Mom. I wish you were here." he says sad like as soon he felt someone near him and closes the locker door quickly seeing Howleen as she notices his alarmed reaction, "You ok Dylan? It looks like you just escaped from one of 's pop quiz." she says with a laugh which Dylan wasn't as he nodded. "I saw the blog on Ghostly Gossip, it's nothing to be ashamed of collecting small cute monsters. I think it's cute." she says which Dylan believes she was trying to make him feel better, "Howleen. It's fine, just need to forget about it." as suddenly they see Draculaura walking over to see Dylan until she trips by accident which made him and Howleen go over to help her.

"You ok Draculaura?" Howleen asks which she helps her up while Dylan gets her books which the pink vampire smiles replying "Yes. It's just been a little tired. My dad has been keeping a eye on me as well checking the house, he heard on the news there been strange things going on." she says yawning which Dylan got curious as he asks "What kind of things?" which she shrugs her shoulders saying "Oh you know? raccoons, squirrels. Small animals that have been causing trouble across town. I just think their hungry." she says smiling which helsing thought it could be more monsters. Maybe they knew he was here, that they be coming after him.

"Really? because I don't think they would have much luck with getting a meal." said a female voice as the three turn to look at a another female vampire wearing glasses, she had the same hair style like draculaura but much shorter as well wearing a V shaped collared shirt which was red and black. She as well a couple of other vampires looked at the three laughing quietly like a bunch of bullies. "Let me guess? the bullies?" Dylan asked as draculaura nodes a little which she looks at her asking "Gory. Here to see Dylan? He isn't a circus attraction." defending him which the other vampire says "Oh no. I'm just curious how long you were able to survive him." with a smirk on Gory's face as Howleen and Draculaura looked confused.

"Oh you don't know? Well from what i'm told is that Dylan here is pretty violent when it comes to being pushed to far. But seeing how you aren't that bright, just give you the heads up." Gory tells her as Howleen growls stepping up walking to her as Dylan walks by her hopping she doesn't act like a attack pup. "Dylan isn't like that at all. And if I was you, I'd leave draculaura alone." Howleen says being a friend which the boy by her side with light blonde hair and the long sleeve button up shirt with white skin scuffs saying "Coming from a werewolf that's something. Besides I wouldn't be surprise, since your only a pup and will go after a new toy." he says as the orange haired wolf growls which Draculaura stops her.

"Knock it off Bram. If there's anything else were going." She says as the two girls were leaving until Dylan sighs giving the vampires a friendly smile, "You know, you guys remind me of the group from 'Mean Girls'. All friendly looking swell but deep inside you have that superiority feeling that you have to show it to everyone." He says making a joker as Bram walks up to him saying "Well then Normie. How would you handle this kind of situation talking to vampires. Run us out with pitchfork and torches?" as some students watched seeing how the vampire and human were going have a fight.

"No. I wanna give something to help Gory feel better without acting like a drama queen, here." he pulls out a small spray bottle with a rose symbol on it as he hands it to gory which the girl looks at it. "What is it?" she asks as he responds "Oh just a perfume from Paris. it's named " _Fragola rosa"_ meaning Strawberry rose. Though someone as lovely as you should have it." he says which the vampire scuffs being interested in it. "Huh, I guess there some humans who know there place." Gory says as she then begins to spray it by her neck smiling as she soon smells it.

As Gory sniffs it, she couldn't smell anything, "Is this some cheap trick? You gave me a perfume that smells like nothing?" she asks getting upset which made her show her fangs at him angry like which then she stops as the vampires around her begin to gag a bit as well get away from her. "Oh did I say "Strawberry Rose?" what I meant to say was " _Sale aglio"._ Meaning "Garlic salt.". Combine that with some odorless compounds and a bunch of types of garlic from parts of other countries and stale honey." he explains in a positive way which made her look revolted as she smells herself but couldn't as she smelled nothing, but her friends could as they back away from her.

"So basically to tell you in a simple way, your a walking vampire Broccoli. Enjoy it, cause it last's three hours." he says in a flat tone as she yells upset like heading towards the girls bathroom as Bram and the others look at him, "You guys wanna go? Cause I'm dying to show you more stuff." Dylan says which they then got scared as they soon run away from the three as the other students laugh at the vampires running scared. "That was Clawsome! Where did you even get that?" Howleen asks as Dylan responds "Got it from a friend." which meant he got it from Father Gabriel during his hunt for the four winged bloodsucker.

"You didn't have to do that Dylan, I can fight my own battles." Draculaura asks as Dylan looks at her serious but says "But I don't think it's right for someone to talk ill to the daughter of Dracula. Plus the fact you pull off the vampire look much better then her." complementing her which made the pink girl smile as well blush lightly as suddenly her coffin phone rings which shows a message as she looks alarmed. "Oh my Fang. I'm late for Fearleading! I gotta go, Thanks Dylan!" she says as the vampire soon changes into a vampire and fly's over to the gym.

"Well I got to head to class to. See you soon Dylan, don't try to get in trouble." Howleen says to him giving him a wink which she then goes to her class as well carry her bag which he breathes feeling nervous thinking _"I swear this wolf can go up against the monks if she wanted to take me out on a date."_ as he walks towards class.

* * *

During the next hour he was almost brain dead from the lecture the teacher was giving, though right now he was sketching himself being tugged by the girls as well the monsters he hunted which meant his life pulling him left to right. Not noticing he get's hit by a small paper ball as he looks seeing it was from Clawdeen who did a small wave, he unscrambles the paper and reads it.

 _"Dylan, I went to Spectra to find out what actually happen. You fought tiny gnomes?! Are you serious?! You should have told me, I could have taken the ghouls somewhere else so that no one could get hurt. Plus if you got hurt then Frankie would look into it more, luckily she doesn't so your safe. She's sometimes protective when it comes to her friends. Anyways after this I got to attend Fearleading, if you want you can come since you don't want to join the casket ball team."_

He finished reading as she did a small chuckle which lead him to groan as this was one of the reasons why he worked solo, so that no one would have to worry about him as well learn about his actions. Later on after class he whines feeling like he was getting out of a long session of class which Clawdeen bumps into him saying "What's up with you? I thought this would be much better" joking with him as Dylan gives her a look replying "I would prefer going back to Louisiana swamp and take on that bullfrog beast." he says which Clawdeen looks a bit surprised as she didn't think he would go after monsters instead of being in class.

"Um, you might want to watch what you say. Lagoona is mega protective over frogs." The wolf giving him advice in which they soon walk to the gym where they hear music. "Ok, so I got to practice, you can come and watch if you want." she says as Dylan looks seeing Cleo, Draculaura and Frankie in cheerleading like uniforms as he couldn't help but fall into a trance where he watched them move around as well a pyramid formation which Clawdeen looks at him and laughs seeing him like this.

"Oh my wolf, you never seen fearleading?" she asks as he shakes his head snapping out of it which made him stays quiet, "Ok. Time for a high school experiment, I call it "Boy tries not to pass out."." as she pushes him inside where the ghouls stop their performance as Cleo groans looking at Clawdeen with the normie. "You were almost late. And what is he doing here?" she asks Clawdeen as the wolf smiles as she says "Well. He's never seen a fearleading practice, I thought he should see one since his new." she says as Frankie notice's him and looks away feeling nervous as she was going practice with him watching.

"He'll only be a distraction. He needs to leave." Cleo says being strict as Dylan places his hands on his hips saying "It wasn't my decision. But, since you think it's a bad idea. I'll stay to watch because I want to be supportive." he declares as Cleo huffs as she turns away but then thinks about something, she puts on a sly grin which Frankie and Draculaura notice as it didn't look good. "I don't like that look. Cleo, what are you doing?" Frankie asks as the mummy captain turns to Dylan as she walks to him saying, "Ok. you can watch, but for every new student they have to do something in order to watch this perfect team of mine practice." declaring to him as he looks at Cleo with a unsure look as well Clawdeen as she didn't know what Cleo had planning.

* * *

Dylan was wearing a male fearleading uniform with the zero on it as he had a miserable look on his face as he thinks to himself, " _I went to Greece to fight the powerhouse Geryon, Swim after the psychotic piranha king, survived the skeleton army of Thanatos and I heard the wailing screams of a Banshee who tried to kill me by making my ears go deaf. But this, I would face all of them at once to not be in this situation."_ as the ghouls looked at him smiling and chuckling as they thought it was cute seeing him act nervous as well quiet. "You look great Dylan, really." Frankie says placing her hand on his shoulder supporting him, "Well even though, if your going to be watching us perform. Your going to show us what you can do." Cleo says crossing her arms which made the ghouls look at her with a confused look as they didn't know why she was doing this.

"You want me? To dance?" he asks which Cleo measly nodded not saying a word as Draculaura brings out her coffin phone and tries to help, "Hang on Dylan. I think I got some music you can use." she says as she soon finds a song and plays it. To the ghouls they were enjoying the song but to the human he didn't know this song, "Wait. what is that?" Dylan says as the four looked at him with a odd expression. "Duh, it's Casta Firece, best ghoul singer ever." Clawdeen says which Frankie looks to her friend saying "Well I like Catty noir." as the four begin to talk which singer they like as he didn't know them.

 _"Ok, I guess if I have to do this. Then I'm going do it right."_ He thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone and looks for a song, he finds one a smiles as he soon plays it. "Seriously? No way that Justin Biter can out sing the Jaundice Brothers any day of the week." Cleo telling Clawdeen as suddenly they hear music, human music to be exact as they then notice Dylan moving his head in a rhythmic way. He started tapping his foot to the beat as he begins doing some movement as he jumps a little in which he does some backflips which surprised the ghouls as the boy seemed focused on the phone and nothing else.

"What song is that?" Cleo asks as it sounded like pop music and dubstep as Clawdeen walks over to look at it as she read "Lady Gaga, Monster?" as the four looked confused by who or what this song was as Dylan did some acrobatic movements as he goes on the Beams to perform some flips on it as well do a handstand on it holding it as the ghouls watch in amazement. "You know, none of the boys in the entire school can do that. Except for ghost boys." Draculaura says which Cleo huffs looking away saying "Still doesn't make him like us." as he does a flip across the edge of the beam in which he does a one hand stand closing his eyes as he uses all the force in his hand to push him upwards and doing a flip as well a ball like spin as he lands on his feet.

"Whoa! Go Dylan!" Frankie cheers on as he didn't stop as he then begins to do some dance like movement as they watched move like if he was possessed by the music, he stops as he see's a pole and rushes over to grab it. He begins to spin it around like a train warrior which the girls looked at him, "Cleo? If you don't bring this boy on this team then there must be something wrong. Look at him, his amazing!" Clawdeen says which the mummy gives her a disapproval look as he then spins the pole in the air as he stands still as the four watched the pole spin in the air.

It comes down fast as they thought it was going hit him on the head but with his eyes closed he catches it and spins it one last time as he does a perfect split which at that moment the song ends. The looks on the ghouls face was utter shock as well amazed which made Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura clap in amazement for him as they rush over to him, "That was so Spooktacular! Where'd did you learn those moves at?" Frankie asks as Dylan chuckles saying "Just some practice at a acrobatics gym." which he could only remember the Trapeze artists as well some shaolin monks he met in china. "Well, since your so, 'intresting' with all those moves. You can watch, but you do realize you have to join a sport. Because with moves like yours could win any game for monster high." Cleo says as Dylan rubs his head feeling like this was the same thing happening all over again when he played against her boyfriend's team.

"Oh come Dylan. You'd be a great player, Please?" Frankie pleads to him being close him as well Draculaura and Clawdeen as they looked at him curious about his answer, in the beginning he would say no without thinking but now that he's spent some time with them, he began to feel soft as he bit his lip. "Alright fine. Then I'll join...the fearleading squad?" he asks which the ghouls looked surprised at what he said as they heard a laugh from Cleo which they look at her. "Really? Fearleading? No way. This is a all Girl's team, if you want to something then join Lagoona's swimming team. She needs new team members, plus you smell." she says as Dylan smells himself which he did sweat a bit but to Clawdeen it was another scent.

"Your right, got to go hit the showers. Anyway, thanks for the work out, even if I didn't get to watch you all perform." he says walking to the shower room, as soon as he was out of sight Clawdeen merely shuttered rubbing her arms as well had a red face as her friends looked at her concern, "Clawdeen? what's wrong?" Draculaura asks as the werewolf looks embarrassed as she looks away. "It's nothing, just a werewolf thing." as that got the girls more interested as Cleo asks "Really? So you get grossed out near sweaty boys?" in which the wolf growls lightly but she calms herself.

"No, it's the fact he smells so, Dominant. Most wolves in the wild often have a special scent that would declare the male the alpha of the group or be the leader, also has a great set of muscles." she says in which Frankie nods her head understanding saying "So your saying, that Dylan is a alpha male. And that you might be interested in him?" she asks as the wolf panics as she answers "No! It's not like that. Plus, my little sister is already with him, if we start fighting over for him it will not be pretty." she shudders as Cleo groans replying "Can we get off the topic of who likes who? We have to practice. Now then, from the top." she says as the three then get into position as they began to practice while Frankie was thinking to herself, " _If he does have a scent like that, will that mean it will be me and my two friends?_ " she thinks worried like hopping that it wouldn't come down to that.


	10. 1-A cat's pleade

**_Meanwhile in the hallways was Toralie walking with her werecats as the orange trouble maker was still shook up by how dylan told her to put the video up. Most people that she has met would either tell on her or rather prank her,_** **_though how he made her felt was different. She felt like a kitten trying to survive the streets when she was little, something she wanted to forget._** **_She had to get back at him, but the real question was how and where to do it._** ** _She was right now spying on Dylan as she soon notice Spectra watching him, this lead her the chance to strike back at him as she_** ** _followed the ghost girl to the attic where she cornered her._**

* * *

"What do you want toralie?" Spectra ask nervously as the werecat gave her a look, "I need help, I have this tick that has been lingering around and I need to know all about him." she says looking at the ghost girl as well mess with her hair in which she could tell that the were cat was talking about dylan. "No, I know what your talking about and its no." she says defensively as the cat gave her a playful look, "Oh? the ghost girl has a spine now doesnt she? is it maybe you have a crush on the human?" toralie asks as spectra turns her head away trying not to admitt the truth as the werecat kept going.

"I bet your thinking about having him hold you close, listening to his life as well backstory, as well feeling his arms wrapped around you making you feel warm" Toralie says as the images of Dylan going through Spectra drove her nuts as her face turned pink as she was about to give in. "Now lets see how this is going go, you tell me one little thing about him, and ill keep your crush to myself. If not, then I'll make sure the school knows about your crush as well tell him right to his face." Toralie threatens her as thd ghost girl looked now scared of what she said.

It was down to two choices, either let toralie have her way or have the whole school know about her liking him and then getting involved with frankie and howleen's battle for him. _"Please forgive me Dylan."_ she thought as she nodes sheading a tear, "Ok, ill tell you one thing about him." she says as toralie laughs a little saying "Dont worry Spectra. You deserve better then him, trust me hun." she says as the journalist seats down telling toralie about Dylan. After a while toralie had a sly smirk as she now has something on him, "So that amulet he carries around has a secret eh? I guess I'll have to take a look at it. Thanks Spectra, your secret is safe with me." she says as the orange cat leaves the ghost girl to hold her legs together leaving in a state of betrayl of what she had just done.

* * *

After that practice, Dylan decided to head to the cafeteria when he was encountered Draculaura as well Clawdeen who were eating, he thought it be best to have some alone time but the pink vampire notices him waving to him as well inviting him to seat by them. He could walk away as he then walks over to seat down by the two ghouls, "Well hello monstar. Draculaura apparently told me that you gave gory a perfume that made her smell like garlic." Clawdeen said laughing as dylan chuckles to her as he responded "Well I dont like it when snotty people have to act so high to everybody. I use to deal with that for a while." he says which only reminds him of the time of meeting those royal zombies that tried to eat him on a plate.

"But I can still handle her by myself. Even though im small i can still bite." she says putting on a scary like act which looked adorable to Dylan as he laughs a little, "Yeah, so I wanted to ask about Cleo's party's. Are they seriously that popular?" he asks as the two give him a look thinking that he didnt know what he was talking about. "Dylan, her parties are always the most monsterific of all Monster high. Their at her house which is at a pyramid thats line up with gold plusthey have the biggest DJ system for Holt to rock on." Clawdeen explain which would sound intresting but he merely put a face of confusion as well questionable meaning he never experienced a party like this. "From how you look its like you never been to a party." she asks as the helsing boy merely nodes which makes her gasp.

"Have you ever been to a party?" she asks which he shakes his head as draculaura got scared, "Well thays not the monster high spirit. Everybody attends a party with the right style of course. Do you have a good clothing at your house by any chance?" asking him which the boy gives her a look of him not having the clothing she's talking about. While the pink vampire was talking to him, clawdeen notices her little sister Howleen talking to othera as she gets up, "You guys keep talking. I need a little chat with my sister." Clawdeen says as she walks over to her as she pulls howleen over out of the creepateria as Dracularua and Dylan saw it and felt nervous for the young wolf. "I hope she doesnt do anything to Howleen." Draculaura says as dylan nodes as the two went back to eating not trying to think about what Clawdeen was going do to her.

"Exactly what is going on with that orange pup head of yours? Going off on Frankie like if she was a cat. She's your friend." Clawdeen scolding at her little sister as Howleen looked a bit sad as she regrets what she did. "I know, I would never do that to anyone but, I just hated the fact that I'm the only ghoul in the whole school who hasn't had any kind of boyfriend or a chance to have one on that kind of level." Howleen admitting it to her which Clawdeen couldn't buy it but from how she did acted as well felt defensive she had no choice but to believe it.

"Well look, Dylan is. Like a magnet, he's drawing a lot of attention so right now Me and the ghouls are trying to help him keep low. So here's what I can do for you, you can go out with him at Cleo's party. But no going all crazy, no gloating, no show boating and no trying to make any ghouls jealous ok?" She says giving her all the requirements of her going with the human boy which she makes a fussy face and nodes to her accepting it.

"Good, now you should be heading to class. Same goes with me, later sis." She says giving her a hug as she goes to the lunchroom in which she see's dylan talking to Draculaura as she listen to what her sister said. "Relax ghoul, you can't screw this up. It's just me, him and frankie." Telling herself as she walks to her class trying to think of a good dress to wear just for him.

* * *

After class, Dylan was groaning at the fact he got a C- from his class about deadonomics, he goes to his locker and looks at his books in which he then closes it to see Toralie by him. "Hi there cutie." she says purring at him with green eyes on him. As far as Dylan could tell, he had just about enough of this orange tab cat, ever since she's meet him this feline has tried to blackmail, attack and seduce him in all kinds of manners, if she kept doing it he would lose it. "So, I heard that you have something fancy, jewelry right? Never knew a boy who gets into accidents can have a thing for the bling. "The bling you might be preferring to is a family crescent. So don't, push it." He tells her in a manner which she purrs a bit moving her fingers across his chin.

"Tough guy huh? I like that. Maybe you could show me more.." she whispers to him as her hands slides to his chest as she soon takes the necklace from him and runs away shouting "When we have time for ourselves!" which lead to Dylan looking shocked and upset. "That Garfield daughter thief!" he says as he goes off after her like a dog chasing a cat, a teenage green eyed cat girl, he see's her moving past students as well teachers as he didn't stop. Toralei was still running as she see's him hot on her tail which she smiles thinking to himself _"I get to have a Clawsome boy chasing me for once, Not to bad Toralei."_ As she notices the staircase as she soon leaps off the railing and swings on the lights and lands on her feet.

Dylan notices as he soon jumps on the rail and leaps after her, most of the students look at the stunt in a suprised manner which lead to the werecat running more as Dylan lands doing a roll as he was hot on her tail. She soon leads him to a room underneath the staircase as he follows her, it was dark as well eerie which gave him the feeling that he walked into a trap. He looks around and hears some growling which a giant purple tentacle comes and attacks him as he slides to the ground which he suddenly feels it wrapped around his leg as suddenly it pulls him upwards as he was now hanging upside down, he tries his best to get down until he heard some chuckling as it was Toralie as well her cat friends looking at him with a smirk.

"Look's like I caught myself a live one. A very, muscular one." She purs rubbing his chest as she had his neckalce around her neck which he tries to take it but moves away, "Making a move on a girl? Touchy, I think Howleen and Frankie would disapprove. But I won't." she says as he merely groans as the blood was rushing down his head as he tried his best to focus on getting it back from her. "Toralie, whatever it is you want, aint going get you close if you break that necklace." he asks in a upset voice as she does a sad like tease face as she slowly rubs his face looking deep into his eyes, "What I want is you, Your the first normie to survive injuries as well have the ability to take on almost anyone. From the casket ball team to the prepy vampires. Someone like you could make this kitty very happy." she says purring softly as she was close to him rubbing his face as the tentacle squeezes tightly as he couldnt breath.

"No words? Great, because now its my turn to give them. Either you dump the stitched up doll and orange puppy and go out with me to Cleo's party. Or have this shiney thing eaten by the beast that has you." Toralie explained as she was close to his face, he moves his tounge around as he pulls out a tooth in his mouth and breaks it which he then blows some air out of his mouth which goes into her breath as she coughs. "What was that?!"

She asks waving from the smoke as the feeling weird sensation as it then touches the skin of the giant tentacle which yells as it lets Dylan go as he lands on his feet. "Highly strong breath mint. Its used to clear crowds, cause a high sensitive itch to Atlantic creatures and smell minty." He explains as the human notices the necklace and makes a quick run and takes it off the werecat's neck. "Oh no you don't you normie.." before Toralei could finish she grabs the amulet as the two then stop as a suddenly the same reaction that Clawdeen got when she held the amulet was happening to her.

The werecat saw mostly of Dylan's memories revolving him hunting dangerous monsters, him being with the Vatican's learning about the world as well going through the most roughest training to protect others as well himself from the dangers of the world, she grips the amulet close looking more deeper as she then see's Howleen, Frankie and other ghouls in his mind as that merely made her growl thinking that those girls didn't deserve a boy like Dylan as the human soon removes it from her hands as she moves back. She was breathing deep because of what she saw as she looks at him, "Your, a hunter." Toralei tells him which Dylan nodes as he didn't say a word as he places his amulet back on.

"Yeah, so what now? Going blackmail me to being with you because you know who I am? Going call the cops?" He asks coming up plenty of things for the werecat to do since Dylan could think that since this was over, he should just give her options on how she can manipulate him, she stood there feeling nervous as she looks at him right at his brown eyes. "No, I don't want to..." she says lightly as she merely walks to him and hugs him, "I just want you. Your everything that I could want from a boy. Strong, fearless as well willing to protect me." She says sounding truthful as Dylan was going push her back but he notices the feeling he was getting from her.

He felt scared, that when he held the amulet right with her, he could tell she had to put on a tough act so that no one would bully her or that others know she wasn't weak, "Toralei, we can't do this." he responds lightly pushing her away as the werecat refused as she held on tight. "No! I don't care what you do, I want to stay with you. I'm so sick that whenever I try to get something through lying and cheating it leads me to getting humiliated or getting wet! All I wanted since you came here was to be with you, no matter what you do or how hard you try to avoid me I'm going keep coming right at you!" she said as she began to shed some tears.

Right now Dylan didn't know how to handle this situation, so far this tough cat was acting like a girl with a obsessive crush for him as he merely patted her shoulder trying to calm her down as she stays close to him, "So I guess that you saw some of my memories I guess." he asks which she nodded to him as she answers "Yes, it explains why your skilled and being alone. But we have the same thing, we both had a hard life as well being alone. All I want is to be with you." she says softly which Dylan felt a bit sorry as he saw some of her memories when he held on to the amulet, Dylan saw her as a kitten as well growing up with no love but only deceit and cheating her way through most of her life, this was the only moment where she let her guard down to tell him how she actually feels.

"But it won't work, I'm with Howleen and possibly Frankie. I owe them both for a lot, plus it was your own fault for putting me in this position." He tells her which she moves away looking at him. "Well it wouldn't have been like this if you would have just accepted me. I can be your everything, your hardcore cat, the ferocious feline that can knock out anyone, as well a beautiful companion. Please Dylan, I'm just asking for some time with you, I promise to behave if you can take me to Cleo's party. Do it and I promise to apologies to Frankie and Howleen, just for one night, Please?" She asks out of the deepest part of her heart which wasn't mean or anything rude as Dylan couldn't resist it, again.

"Man I have to say no to girls." he mutters to himself as he sighs looking at her, "Well you behave?" he asks which she nodes fast like meaning she would do it as he breathes in deep. "Fine, but one trick, lie, problem or even someone upset because you said something. And it's over." he says telling her the deal as that took a lot out of Toralei to agree to this, but to be with someone who has dealt with a lot of grief like her, she had no choice. "Fine, I'll do it. but at the end of the night, I want a kiss. On the lips." She says looking at him as Dylan gets shocked as she does a grin, "Or I might be bad?" she asks as he didn't want her to ruin the party noir have her going around telling people who he was as he lowers his head.

"Fine, a quick one." Dylan answers which she gets excited as the werecat soon jumps into his arms, "I promise to be a good kitty. But right now, could you carry me upstairs? That octopus I had to capture you with took a lot out of me. Plus, I hear your muscles feel nice." Toralei says purring to him which Dylan lowers his head upset like which he doesn't answer as he carries her back to the upper levels of the school.

 _"The girls are going love this."_ he thinks to himself as he continues to carry the orange werecat upstairs as she merely closes her eyes resting peacefully in his arms as the two soon made there way upstairs. He looks around as he places her on the ground which she smiles to him, "Thanks. Don't worry helsing. Your secret is safe with me, maybe." She tells him with a tease as she moves her fingers lightly underneath his chin as she walks away down the hallway as the boy merely seats down on a bench looking at the amulet and shakes it. "Why did my parent's leave this with me?" He asks as he now must figure out what exactly this is as well why it's making monster girls feel sorry for him as well want to be with him.


	11. 11-Disccusing how a ghoul is

_**"With the amulet drawing another girl into this strange group of a love triangle, Dylan decided to do some research back home on the amulet to try and find a answer to this dilemma. He went back home where he brought up books about what it was, he basically looked at the hand craft of it as well the jewel in each book that was from Transylvania up to Peru when his dad was going after a Yacumama, a massive horned snaked that lived in the amazon river. He spend around two hours reading as well seeing what this amulet made it so special. It was pass six pm which he looks as he yawns a bit, he was going go out and maybe get something to eat. As he went strolling through out the small town where he goes to a near by store to grab a salad, he notices Draculaura there, she smiles a bit surprised as she didn't expect to see him there let alone him noticing her as he thought she would be interested in blood rather than leafs and tomatoes."**_

* * *

The two were talking to each other as well were eating a salad together about stuff at school as well how he would look in the party. "So Clawdeen came with a couple of suggestions which she wanted me to show you that might amaze you." Draculaura says as she pulled out some sketches of clothing he would wear, most of it had a gothic like look revolving a wolf like style but also a vampire look involving a long sleeve coat like his only with more color. Dylan smiled at it impressed by how it looked, "Wow, this is amazing. Never knew that Clawdeen could do these kind of drawings." he says which she smiles to him.

"Yeah, Since we all know how you can be mysterious as well like to remain to yourself she thought you have the style of a vampire but with flare like herself." She tells him taking a bite of her salad which made the human look curious like as she soon notices, "So, your a vegan?" he asks which she stops and sighs a little bit since that would be strange for someone to say to. "Yes, the daughter of the most infamous monster of all time can't drink.." she stops gagging a little as she had trouble saying it which Dylan looked curious at her trying to say the word, "I just have trouble drinking.." she tries again as gags a little which she shakes her head biting her lip trying to say it as Dylan does it for her.

"Blood?" He asks which at that moment Draculaura then felt dizzy and falls off her chair which Dylan goes to catch her, "Draculaura!, You ok?" looking concern for her which she looks up to him, she was in his arms as well looking right at his face feeling nervous as since he has gotten a bit popular in the school so it was difficult to try and be calm, she nodes a little as he helps her up as well grabs a cup of water for her as she drinks it. "Thank you, I'm sorry I fell. It's humiliating that people will think that the daughter of the greatest vampire ever is afraid of the "B" word." she says feeling a bit a shame which Dylan felt a bit sorry for her. "Well, at least that makes you unique. I don't meet that many vampires who are vegan. Let alone a vampire that likes, pink." he says nervous like which she looks at him with a curious expression and smiles.

"Really? Your not frighten by the fangs or anything else?" which he shook his head meaning no as the girl rubbed her arm shy like which wouldn't be normal but getting nice comments from him had her nervous, "So, which look would you like?" She asks trying to get back on subject as the more he talked about her the more she felt nervous which her heart would be beating but didn't because she was undead. "Maybe the vampire like look." he points at the sketch as she smiles clapping her hands excited like, "Fangtastic, I'll make sure to tell Clawdeen right away. Anyway I have to head home, Um. Could I ask for a favor?" She asks which Dylan nodded being a good friend to her.

"Would it be possible if you could come with me back home? It's just it's night time and I'm driving alone and I usually like to drive with someone so I don't feel alone." the pink vampire explains as Dylan couldn't help but think that was cute of her to ask that which he felt a bit nervous since she look like she wanted someone to come with her. "Yeah, I'm curious about your car." He says which the two soon then clean up their food and grab their stuff heading out. They walked to the parking lot where he see's her car, it was long as well had pink around it as the two soon went inside, they put on their seat belts as she soon begins to drive, as they drive he couldn't help but feel suspicious about him on the road since it brought back memories about him being on the road and deal with undead bikers.

Draculaura looks at the expression on his face which looked like a wolf about to attack a predator that was going to hurt a member of his pack, "Dylan, you ok?" she asks a little worried as he wasn't paying attention which she stops the car at a red light, she places her hand on his which he flinches looking a bit surprised, "What?" he asks which had her concern as he sighs a little which he rubs his head. "Sorry, it's just been a bit crazy. I'm not use to, studying and school life. Going classes, gossip.." he says bringing up stuff as the light turns green as Draculaura drives again as she says "And girls?" which he chuckles a little which he nodes to her answer. "Back where I came from, I didn't deal with these problems. My problems were much more, daily and ordinary." he said as it was a total lie but knew he take that over this, "Well, it's not all that bad. You have new friends, also your learning a lot of new things." She says trying to cheer him up which seem to not do that much as he stayed quiet.

"Draculaura? your from Transylvania correct? Do you speak a bit Romanian?" he asks which she thought was strange since no one brought up about her homeland, "Well a little, I mostly know how to say "hello" and "goodbye". You can speak Romanian?" she asks a bit surprised as he chuckles which he replies "într-adevăr o fac pe doamna mea" he spoke in Romanian which meant 'Indeed I do, my lady" he explains as she gets embarrassed as she couldn't believe it. "Holy bats, you can speak Romanian? I never met anyone who spoke it so well." she says as they soon arrive at her home. As the two walk out of her car he felt the suspicon of something in the bushes, he got worried as he looks at the pink vampire.

"Hey um, thanks for the ride but I got to head back home." Dylan says as he slowly walked backwards as the girl turns her head at him. "Really? If your afraid of my dad you shouldn't be, His very nice." she said which he merely shakes his hands to her replying "No, no. It's fine. I just have to, get moving!" he said fast like as he goes after whatever was moving in the bushes as the pink vampire was going to purse after him on foot but hears the front door open which showed her father Lord Dracula. "Draculaura? Is everything ok?" He asks looking around as her daughter sighs nodding her head, "Yes dad, just dropping off a friend." she answered his question as she walks back inside feeling even though he was adjusting to monster high, he still had trouble hanging around other monsters, she walks inside while Dracula looked outside to see nothing was outside as he closes the door.

* * *

Dylan, who was seemingly running after whatever was watching them was hot on it's tail. He was leaping through fences as well backyards going whatever was spying on them, _"Whatever this thing is. It's going wish it spied on a rabbit when I get my hands in it."_ He thinks to himself as he kept running, Dylan soon notices it going through someone's backyard as he does a leap tackling the person to the ground as he notices who he tackled was Toralei, she locked shocked as well on the ground as the two looked nervous as he got up away from her.

"Toralei, what in Wild cats name are you doing out here?!" He whispers quietly since they were behind someone's house as she was dusting herself off, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important but I guess I can't since your hanging with the small pink vampire." she says getting jealous as they saw the lights on as the two soon leaped over the fence to avoid getting caught. The two were then walking together as the orange werecat looks at Dylan, "Do you have a place to stay at? You are Van Helsing's son so it's possible for you to have one." she says bluntly as he nodes not trying to stress himself with her as they soon arrive which toralei looks at his home.

"And here I thought you'd have a mansion, a house. But this is pretty weak." She says scuffing as Dylan shakes his head not trying to lose his cool as he leads the way for her, the two head right to the door as he soon opens it. She walks inside looking at the red living room which had books, the feline girl scuffs seeing how boring it was as she then lands on the sofa making herself comfortable. "Sure, why don't you make yourself at home." Dylan says in a none emotion like tone as toralei stretches her arms purring as she did so replying "Thanks Babe, I think I can like it here. Might want to change some things." as she got herself in a comfortable position as Dylan looks at her with a shocked expression.

"Hold the phone. Since when did you start to call me that?" he asks looking down at her as the girl twiddle her fingers on his nose with a grin, "When I found out you were the son of the greatest monster hunter ever. Now I would be terrified about that, but really it's attractive." she says as she flips upwards as she heads to the kitchen to look for some food but found only human food which disgusted her. "Hey, no snooping into my kitchen." Dylan said as she didn't listen as she kept looking, she swayed her tail and hips as she notices him looking at her as she grins. "Like what you see babe?" which made Dylan freak out as he pulls her out as well make her chuckle a bit seeing him get nervous.

"Don't. Do that. I have a history with female monsters doing that." he warns her which she gets free from his grip and smirks pulling out a sandwich from the fridge, "Oh I know, that you get all nervous like a guppy and want to swim away, its cute." toralei said teasing him as she heads back to the living room letting him get upset as he takes a deep breath and walks to her as he notices her put on the Television as he crosses his arms, "So why did you come here? To get a bite?" He asks which lead toralei to stop eating and places her food down, she pulls out her phone and opens up the video of Dylan getting his pants on fire as she deletes it right in front of him.

"To prove to you that I want is us to be a thing. I kept the video thinking about using it to blackmail you, but after seeing your memories, as well seeing how you carried me without making a joke. I wanted to save it so I could delete it for you." the werecat explained truthfully as the helsing breathes in as he walks to her and seats by the sofa. "Then how about you spying on me and draculaura?" he asks as she glares at him but soon lightly blushes averting her eyes away which he then looks surprised. "Where you jealous that draculaura might touched the amulet and would have been with me?" he asked as she hisses at him but soon stops, "Yeah, I just can't stand it that your ok with being with two girls. Why can't it just be me and you?" She asks wrapping her arms around him purring softly to him. "We could cause some trouble, go to stores and shop, or even, mess around." she says as the werecat rubs his chest still purring as he stops her.

"Toralei, the reason i'm doing this is because its for them. When i'm around them they seem like they never had a chance to have a boy be good to them or stick around them." he said offering his reason to her as she merely pouts, not knowing outside was Frankie walking to his apartment, she had a small box for him as she took in a deep breath. "Hey Dylan, how you doing tonight? No that's dumb." she says coming up with something to say to him as well holding a small box for him, "Sup Dylan. I got this for you, it will make you look fierce for the party. No, that's something Clawdeen would say." Frankie telling herself as she notice something, inside was toralei right on Dylan as she was shocked.

"Dylan, how could you?" she asked as the reanimated girl had some tears in her eyes, Frankie looked down as the moment she began to cry her bolts started to fritz as she was about to walk away until she heard them talking. "I understand about us having a connection. But I owe it to Frankie and Howleen, first for Howleen because she's like a puppy. All excited and wishes to have someone notice her plus spend time with, from what Clawdeen told me about her, I think she needs it." he explained to toralei as Frankie hid from the two she listen more but still thinking that something was going on. "And Frankie.." Dylan says which Frankie's eyes widen but quickly stays quiet so they didn't hear her gasp as she then listens carefully, "She's well, cute. Much like every other girl in the school. But she has this, open like personality welcoming anybody as well being friends with them. Plus also, I always liked green, plus she looks nice with that smile." he says as Frankie merely smiles as she goes to hide somewhere if anyone saw her.

"But what about me? Aren't I cute?" she asks doing a kitty like with her lip pouting as well meowing in a sad way trying to convince him but Dylan stayed silent. _"If this won't convince him, than I'll force him to like me by getting Nefra to help me. I'll go to the depths of the underworld to not let those goodie ghouls take away the most infamous boy in the world be taken."_ Before finishing he pets her head as she felt shocked as he smiles lightly. "Your, nice. But if your going do this, no messing with them. Got it?" he says in a stern voice as she nodes happily as she hugs him with a purr to add with it. A few minutes later the door open as the two said their goodbye's to each other as Dylan closes the doors sighing and slides down slowly, "Can I not get a break with these emotions? I mean how do teen actors do this?" asking himself as he gets up to head to bed until the door knocked again. He groans as he walks over and opens it to find no one there.

"Hello?" he asks wondering who knocked on his door as he looks down seeing a box on the floor, it was a small wrapped dark green box with a green ribbon on it. He picks it up and slowly opens it to find a pair of glasses for him, they were custom made as he places them on, they let him see everything clear through the night as well the stars above. "Whoa, these are pretty neat." he says with a smile as he notices a note inside of it, he opens it as he begins to read it.

 _"Dear Dylan:"_

 _"i'm sorry that your experience at monster high hasn't been a pleasant ride. Not many students can get adjusted so quickly, but so far your doing a great job at it. Also that I hope these shades make you look fierce for the party this Friday, spent all day at mad science class working on them. I know I can be sometimes a bit clingy but it's because I care about friends that struggle through emotions I want to understand. But this time, you took the time to understand how I felt when that accident happen. So I promise to do my best to make it up to you. Also, I hope you like my dress this Friday. It's going be quite the scream."_

 _"Sincerely, Frankie Stein."_

He finished reading as he smiles as he goes to close the door keeping the note close as he heads to bed. Meanwhile Frankie was hiding behind a fence with her bolts sparking pink with her smiling as well holding her heart, "I promise, I'm not going screw up. I won't." She told herself promising that when the party came, she was going be the best ghoul for him out there. No matter how much toralei will get underneath her stitches or Howleen acting, she will keep her cool and be confident for herself and for Dylan.


	12. 12-the vison and trial run

**_"Right now, it was one day away from the party at Cleo's house. Every ghoul and boy was getting there clothes as well looking freakish for the party since everyone knows that her party would have the most fierce students there with the most stylish clothing. Right now in her house was Clawdeen who was designing her clothes, she was in her room designing her clothing for the dance but also for Dylan. She was working on his coat as well pants, though there was something that was putting her off during her sketching. As she worked she couldn't stop thinking about that night she encountered Dylan when he was shirtless, she remembered each detail as she felt her hands on his chest when she was drawing the chest as she bit her lips. Shuddering like a wolf in the rain, Clawdeen tried her best to stop but the idea kept bothering her as she then began to shake it off, feeling confused she decided to call it a night. As she slept she began to feel nervous, gripping her blanket she began to dream herself in the woods running against the grass, she soon notices Dylan walking with Toralei as the two were talking. Somehow she growled upset like as she pounces on the were cat like what she was doing was wrong as she hissed back, she barks at her while Toralei hissed at her, Dylan steps in to stop them but she and the werecat merely smile thinking about something as the two pounce on him as he screams. That yell lead her to wake up frighten as she looked around nervously in her room and in a state of fear."_**

* * *

"Sis? You ok?" said a familiar voice as the wolf girl gets off from her bed and decides to check it out as she opens the door showing Howleen in her pajama's. "Yeah, what's up?" she asked as her young sister looked at her with a concern like look but somewhat tired as she yawns softly, "It's just while I was going get a midnight snack. I heard some growling plus, I thought I heard you barking." Howleen asks in a suspicious way as Clawdeen blushed at that which she looked nervous. "No. I was, growling at a drawing I messed up on. That's all." she explained sheepish like as the young wolf looked at her with a look but shrugs her shoulders accepting it. "Ok, well if you could ease up on it, im trying to get some sleep. Got to look ready for one last day and then the party. Can't wait to show Dylan how I am in a party." she says excited like as she heads back to her room to sleep while Clawdeen waved to her while thinking about him. "Cool it Ghoul, his with Howleen. Just cool it." the werewolf girl said to herself as she returned back to her bed to sleep while trying not to think about the dream.

The next morning at the school was Dylan walking through the hallways as he had Frankie's goggles on, so far most of the students notice him as he looked rather peculiar like if he didn't fit in. Though he didn't care as he merely walked to his locker, he arrived where he was greeted by Ghoulia as glasses wearing ghoul moaned at him. "Oh um, good morning?" he replied to her which he could merely say as he didn't understand what she said to him as she handed him a note. He looks at it curious like as it was in gold paper as he opens it and see's what it says.

 _To Dylan._

 _"So you already know who it is. Cleo De Nile, now if you had gotten this letter, it means your invited to my fabulous party that's tomorrow. Now the idea of having a normie might be uncomfortable and embarrassing for me to have you. But right now you have Frankie and Clawdeen's sister being your dates, which is astounding to say the least. Also that your needed in the gym, you want to be on my team. You got to work for it, meet me in the gymnasium in three minutes. Otherwise your kicked out, time to see more than fancy jumping."_

 _From: Cleo De Nile_

He read as Ghoulia moans at him showing him a bag filled with a fearleading clothing, he looks at the clock seeing there were two minutes left as he closes the locker as he begins to rush but not before looking at Ghoulia, "Thanks Ghoulia. I owe you one." he says rushing to the gym as the zombie girl did a smile to him as she watched him rush to the gym for Cleo to start training him. He soon arrived to the gym where he was in his uniform as well had Cleo walking in a circle around him, watching him like a hawk. "Now than normie, just because you got some comments from the ghouls. Doesn't mean I'm letting you to join this squad easy like placing fine rubies into a golden statue of RA." explaining to him how tough it will be as the boy notice her guards around them as well had items which were sport related as well jars of Egyptian curses as well other things that he would find in a pyramid. "May I ask a.." before replying she placed a finger near his lips making him stop as he thought it was weird, "What I can say is this, is the plague of fear trail run. Here, you will be avoiding all of my family's deadliest curses as well see if you can't be distracted." she explains as the mummy leader pointed at the starting line as Dylan walks over to where she wanted him to be.

"Now then. If you can complete this run without being swarmed by locus, burned or even mummified. Your in, if not, then the nurses hall is on the left." She says which Dylan gulps a bit seeing how this mummy wanted to kill him, or mainly hurt him so he couldn't come to the party tomorrow. "What will this prove exactly?" Dylan asks her which the captain looked at him with a look of superiority replying "To see if your either good to be on this team. So, move monkey boy." with a smirk which that made the human a bit ticked off as he stretches his arms and legs as he gets into position. Cleo pulls out a whistle and blows on it which meant he was to run which Dylan began to rush at the trial run.

The first obstacle was avoiding the beetle fog as the Anubis guards opened a jar of beetles which swarmed around him as he ran passed them without stopping as they were on him as well biting him. ' _Hurts, hurts, hurts. But remember, your doing this so the ghouls don't persuade you to join a sport."_ He said as he groans as he shakes off the scarabs as he does a cartwheel passed some archers who fired some arrows at him as he wheeled away from them perfectly. Dylan notices some hopes which he knew he had to jump through except the fact that they were on fire, he leaps through them one by one as he notices a guard opening a small jar which released a small sandstorm at him, it spins at him fast like as he felt the force of it sucking him in but he let it take him as he danced around it in a circle but he does a strong opposite spin making it disburse. "Huh, most new people get spin to the nurses office." Cleo says with a smile as the last one was a alligator near the finish line.

"Where exactly did Bloodgood allowed you to bring a reptile?" Dylan asks looking at the mummy captain which she didn't reply as the reptile soon attack him but the human flips backwards and does a bear hug on him, he slams it to the ground spinning around on the ground with the reptile struggling as Cleo walks over. "If you can somehow make it pass him. You can be on the team, if not. I hope you got your shots." she says like if she was a menacing James Bonds villains Dylan focused on holding him down. _'It's not about winning. But learning how to calm yourself in a stressful situation."_ he says as he begins to rub the reptile's neck and stomach soothing him as the alligator soon began to relax with it's eye's closing as it passes out.

Dylan stands up breathing exhausted like as he walks to the finish line and looks at Cleo with a look as she puts her hands on her hips, "Did I pass?" he asks which she still look upset that he made it as she nods. "Yes. Go take a shower, you smell like alligator." she says to him as he gives her a smile as Dylan walks towards the showers as Cleo looks back at him, _'Not bad for a normie. He'd be a handsome bodyguard if he was a normie.'_ thinking to herself as she had her men clean up the place as well take the reptile back home. In the showers was Dylan turning on the water as well getting ready, he removed his shirt as well placed his bag on the bench as he soon turns on the hot water created a seemingly like fog around him as he was in shorts.

"The only thing normal in this entire school is the shower rooms." He says as he begins to wash himself as well enjoy the water until he heard some talking, he notices the other monsters walking inside of the shower room. It was Clawd, Deuce, Manny and Heath as they were back from Casket Ball, "Oh lookie here. It's mr. hot stuff." Manny says as Heath chuckles a bit saying "To think I could be embarrassing, what you did was next level." the fire imp added as the four began to shower with him as Dylan didn't answer them. "Hey, chill out with that Heath. It was still lucky that you survived getting burned, I mean if a regular normie would handle it. Then they run away, Dylan didn't, just walked it off like if it was nothing." Deuce said making it sound like a achievement while Clawd was sniffing something in the air which was Dylan smelling like he was lite on fire again, "So Dylan, did you find something to do for a activity than reading books? Because all I can smell is you working in the Creepatiria." the werewolf said as Dylan nods.

"Yeah, I was thinking of joining Fearleading." with a quick response as the four boys then became quiet after hearing that, "Ugh dude. That's a ghoul sport." Manny said in a expression that sounded shocking as well surprised that a boy would join a sport that revolved around jumping in the air and cheering. "Yes, I know it is. But I enjoy the feeling of moving fast as well jumping." he explained as Deuce could notice something, on his back as well arms were scratches as well some bruise marks and scratches as he looked worried. "Hey Dylan. Have you ever been in a fight?" asking the human as Dylan notices the marks as he nodes silently, "Yeah, but nothing that bad." telling him as Clawd notices which lead him to get curious since he be taking his little sister out. "Oh come on. Those marks? They tell us that your a fighter. Come on, you got those from accidents?" he asks joking with him as Dylan thinks for a moment of all the times he's fell, went through a wall and bitten. "Most of them, but hey? Isn't life all about getting into adventure?" in a friendly manner which Heath does a smirk like smile replying "I think it's all about getting ladies. Which is someone in this group." teasing Dylan which he shuts off the water for himself and gets his towel and leaves.

"Nice going hothead." Deuce telling him as the four continue to get clean while the werewolf was thinking about if he gets into fights, will he get them in trouble? He had to stay alert if anything would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Walking out of the showers to his next class, he decided to take the pool room as a shortcut as well thinking to himself about how most of his time being here is like being in a drama show. As he kept walking he notices Abbey by the water in a swimming suit looking upset. "Abbey? You ok?" he asks looking at her with a look as the light blue skin girl looks at him with a sad like look as she does a small smile, "Oh, Abbey is fine. Just, having trouble swimming." looking back to the water as it showed her reflection. The human looks at the water and at her, "You mean you can't swim?" he asks which she shakes her head which meant that was the wrong answer. "It is because whenever Abbey goes in the water, I freeze the water. It is normal back in mountains because it's cool, but here I instantly freeze water." explaining her reason as Dylan could tell because of the accident.

"I can understand. Has Lagoona tried to help you?" which she doesn't answer which meant not even she could since she was a aquatic monster girl, "Well. Maybe I can help, I think the problem is that you need to think of something warm." he replies as she looks at him with a curious look, "Think warm?" Abbey repeats what he said as Dylan nodes as she closes her eyes and try's to think of something warm. During that she slowly places her foot into the water as she got scared but Dylan holds her hand, "Your almost there. Just keep thinking." he tells her which she jumps a little surprised that he held her hand not being afraid of her freezing him. She soon goes into the water while holding his hand as she lets go, soon enough he lets go as she soon opens her eyes. "Abbey didn't freeze the water. Abbey is in normal water!" she says excited as she does some back stroking as well some laps around the pool and splashing around the water as Dylan smiles.

"Well if there is anything else, I got to get to class. The invisible man is going do a lesson on the undead and math." he says as the yeti girl looks at him go, "Oh. Thank you again for helping. If possible, if not busy with girlfriends. Help abbey dance?" which made the boy looked nervous seeing how she asked him kindly. "It is just most boys get frozen when touching hands. Want to try again, with you." blushing as she spoke to him as he couldn't help but find her cute being shy, she was tough but seeing her act shy was pretty much cute to him. "Ok, If you see Lagoona. Tell her I said hi." dylan tells her as the human heads out back to class leaving abbey to swim happily in the water as well practice as she then see's Lagoona in her swimming suit walking to the pool.

As soon dylan was in class working on some dead education, he began to sweat as well see things in his mind. He began looking at images of Clawdeen and Toralie fighting each other as well doing social things when they weren't at their throats. One of the memories was with toralie looking at herself in the mirror as well a photo of dylan which was photoshop showing his exposed chest as she was flexing a bit as well imagining him holding her as she purrs gentle like, watching that moment lead him to fall out of his seat getting some of the students attention. "You ok dylan?" the professor asked as the human looked at himself getting back to his seat replying "Yes sir, just a bit tired from practice." explaining as most of the students thought it was weird as Dylan kept to himself.

 _"This must be a after effect. Wait, will this happen if Frankie and Howleen touch it? Oh come on."_ he says to himself rubbing his forehead as he thought that they would have been seeing more of his memories as well theirs. After class he decided to meet up with Howleen as she was hanging out with her ghoul Twyla, they were at the benches talking as well other things he would not know as he walks over, "Dylan!" Howleen says catching his scent as she looks right towards him and jumps into his arms being wrapped in his arms. "Hi, listen we got to talk about something." he says worried like as she looks up to him worried like, "If it's about my sister being overprotected then I can say something. She may be big but I can bark back." she replies acting defensive like which made him smile seeing act tough. "It's not that. it's something.." before finishing he soon see's Frankie walking by him with a small bag running to them.

"Hi Guys, Dylan. You didnt tell me Cleo let you join the team!" the reanimated girl said excited like as she hugs him tight which makes him get shocked by her eletricity she was generating as she stops. "Sorry. Just excited that your the first norm boy to be on a all ghoul team." which sounded major but he could care less as he had a concern look. "Yeah, but glad you came. I have to tell you two something, we just got to go somewhere." He explains as the two looked at him as if he was ok as the three began to try and find a safe place for him to talk to the ghouls about the situation, not to mention toralie. If he didn't tell them then it be a monsterous scene for everyone to talk about. It's better to rip out the stake in the heart than leave it for everyone to see it.


	13. 13-A Explanation and a fight

**_"With the whole deal of Toralie bothering him, the young helsing had to tell his two ghoul friends about it. With the thought about being with their worst nemesis was bad, the idea of having her kiss him would have the two either electrocute him to a pile of ash or getting used as a chew toy. This was all frustrating to him but it had to be done, otherwise they would find out on their own which would lead to a whole dramatic scene which will have the norm in a much more dangerous space. It was important to tell them now rather than later, finding a good place behind the school near the water fountain which the three could talk alone was perfect, so now was where he was telling the two about the deal with toralei. The looks on their face was emotionless which was pretty scary as the human looked nervous at what would happen next."_**

* * *

"Girls? You ok?" Dylan asked worried like as Howleen's face was of pure jealousy which lead to her punching his arm hard which left a bruise mark, he yelped in pain as Dylan knew he had that coming. "So you basically said yes?! Did you even think about us?!" Howleen shouted like a angry dog as he looked serious, "Of course I did. I talked about how I owe it up to you two for what has happened. She didn't want to leave, for everything that's happened since I came to this school. What was I suppose to do? Say no and have her do something more reckless and mean to you?" he said in a caring way as the werewolf girl looked still sad as she stayed silent as he looks at Frankie. "Aren't you going shout at me?" he asks which she shakes her head as she responded "Actually, I heard your conversation when you we're talking to toralei." which made the two look at her in a shocking way as Frankie merely smiles sheepish like. "Oh great! So everyone is in on this except me?!" Howleen says sadden at the point she was crying as Frankie goes and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Howleen, his telling the truth. He talked about you being exciting as well a puppy, he wants you and me to be happy." the reanimated girl explained which Howleen merely sniffled a bit looking at Dylan as she wipes a tear from her eye. "Really? did you actually call me that?" Howleen asks in a blushing like tone as he nods to her.

"Of course. I want to help you be happy." in a sincere response from the human which the wolf girl did a small smile which she runs to him and hugs him tightly, he hugs her as well letting her relax in his arms as in that moment the amulet started to glow. _'No, not now!'_ Dylan thought to himself as the wolf held the amulet in her hand as the two begin to share their memories. Right now Dylan merely saw Howleen growing up with a regular childhood, being raised by werewolves as well trying to be better than her sister, also getting into trouble such as trying to be in the spotlight as well trying to be tough. While with Howleen, she merely saw him fighting other monsters which she thought was cruel and looked horrifying until she see's him in a church. He also see's a photo of his parents as well a recognizable face which was Van Helsing, she was feeling frighten as she tried to let go but then she see's him walking alone walking in a street with pictures of him wanted as well accused of being a killer, but also of how toralei touching the amulet as well her sister which surprised her as well explained why Toralei has been more affection to him. They soon stopped hugging as the girl looks at his amulet, it began to stop glowing as she looks up to his face. "Your, a helsing." telling him with a tone of shock as Frankie looks at him with a much more shocked look, "What?! You mean Victor van Helsing? The monster hunter?!" She asks which the werewolf nods leaving the boy in a moment of silence.

"Yeah. So I think you know.." before he could finish Howleen nodded to him which Frankie looks confused at them. "Know what? Can you explain to me what's happening?" she asks which Howleen looks at her with a look of confusion and worriedness. "The amulet, the one he's been wearing has some kind of weird like ability to let people look at others emotions. I saw his, as well why he's here." the wolf girl explained which the two looked surprised how she told the two. "Dylan? Is that true?" which he simply nods as he speaks up, "I think I should say this. The real reason I came is because the fact that the priest wanted me to have a normal life as well try to not go back to hunting. But that's been a problem since well, the sighting." he says with a ounce of embarrassment which Frankie turns her head placing her hands on her hips. "What sightings?" which at that moment there was someone scream which the three hear and soon rush over to check it out.

Right outside of the school was Spectra who was looking sad as Lagoona as well some other ghouls were by her side as Dylan and the other two soon arrived, "What happened?" he asks which the ghost girl looked upset, "Some jerk rushed pass Spectra and stole her laptop." Clawdeen said as the ghost girl was crying a little, "They had all my saved stories for the ghostly gossip." Spectra explained which Dylan see's a person in a hoodie with a human like mask as he soon goes off running. "I'll get him!" Clawdeen and Dylan said at the same time which they looked at each other with a rather confused look as the two go off after the thief which they leave their friends heading after the person. The couple where chasing after the person as Dylan looks at her, "What exactly are you doing?!" he shouts to her as the werewolf girl responds back to him "Going get the laptop. Spectra's my ghoul, and I'm getting it back." which they soon see him rush into the woods as they see the man backed up to a rock wall.

"Ok normie. Give us back the laptop." Clawdeen asks forcefully to him give it up which soon the man yells at them as he begins crawling up the wall, "Wow. I can see why you usually don't hang out with normies. Their getting weirder these days." she responds as Dylan didn't respond as he pulls out a knife from his shoe and throws it at the man's back which he lets out a screech like shout which he soon drops the laptop as Clawdeen looks at it fall and catches it. "You threw a knife at him!" Saying in a freaked out like exclamation which he points at the person as he pulls it out as well looking at the knife in a fascinated like expression as it had green blood on it. "Because that, is a Ironteeth thief. I found them in Russia, they love anything shiny or has a lot of value. This is where we depart." Dylan explained as he begins to climb up the rock wall like a trained rock climber as he followed after him which the wolf girl watches him go up, _'Whoa. This is going be a lot harder trying not to fall for this boy."_ Thinking to herself as she heads back to the others while Dylan goes to handle the stranger.

* * *

Right now Dylan was hot on his trail as he saw the hooded thief with the knife wound rush to a dark cave, he stops looking inside as he breathes in. "One of the things a iron teeth likes, Is dark caves." he says to himself which he then was going pull out his phone but looks at the goggles Frankie made for him and thinks for a second, he places them on as he notices a small button on the side. He presses it as it suddenly activates a night vision like mode, "Dang. Frankie I could just, Oh my god my eyes!" he says as he looks at the sun which he blinds himself as he rushes into the cave for him to look around as the cave like a regular room as he felt a bit better. "Always turn them on in a dark place, also. Buy something nice for Frankie." he tells himself as he walks deep into the cave searching for the person as it kept getting deeper until he see's a massive opening.

He soon see's a whole pile of silver like objects plus cellphones, computers as well other technology which these creatures stole. They looked like dark green individuals who had brown cloths around them as well had pieces of metal on their body like armor. They broke down most of the items to either make weapons or more armor for themselves to either be stronger than the others or to be more dangerous. "It's a whole cave full of them. Well, good thing I carry my weaponry." he says showing a small set of weapons which was two small pistols, two knifes and a small flash bomb as he looks at the creatures which looked at Dylan as they hissed at him like snakes. "Oh great, listen comrades don't think about trying to act like a bunch of cobra's in a Egyptian tomb. Now I know your all itching for a fight so lets have it." he says in a commanding tone which they all move away as if they we're frighten of something.

Coming from the back was a thumping like sound, Dylan not looking turns the corner of his eye which was something that was big, smelled like a dead warthog and looked like something from a lord of the rings movie. He fully turns and see's the leader of the Ironteeth, he apparently had bear fur trapped over his shoulders like a cape as well had some armor around his arms and legs but except his chest to show his physic like body to others to show that it didn't require armor. His eyes were light red which he also had a red cap on his hat which looked similar to a pirates hat which he roars in his face. "Wait a minute, Baron fang? Is that you?" he asks in a shocked like manner which the monster chuckles.

"You remember me. I still remember the scars you gave me." He replied in a gruff like tone as he lifted his tail up showing some stab markings as well a gun shot, the helsing rubbed the back of his head letting out a chuckle, "Well you did assaulted a ship in the Atlantic ocean. I was surprised that you survive our encounter after I shot you with a flare gun in that mouth of yours." in which the man chuckles which he shows the boy the spot where he shot him which was on the right side as he replies "It will take a lot to take me out. Speaking of which, you got a lot of nerve coming here to my lair." walking around him as he watch the boys movement if he would do anything drastic. "Well, you stole something from a friend, but your minion dropped it." he explains his cause this made Fang even laugh harder finding it difficult to keep a straight face on his sea like face, "Friends? Boy for as long I tried to feed you to the squids. You don't have any friends, let alone someone to share a drink with. Your a killer, like everyone you met." patting his shoulder which the next pat was him sending Dylan falling to the ground which he was surrounded by the other iron teeth beasts.

"Well at least I'm able to meet people without throwing up." he said with a smile which the armored beast lets out a menacing roar which made the others attack Dylan, the human leaped over them and pulled out his guns and began shooting them, the creatures rush at them not dying which he groans running upwards the pile as he finds some metal bats as he smirks. "Whoa, these guys got some taste." he said to them which he uses one to knock one out towards the ground which the helping keeps climbing. He notices a small fork holding a pile as he pulls it, it soon causes it to fall on top of the others which made the massive metal pile get smaller as he climbs up to the top. He looks around looking for baron as he was no where to be seen.

"Come on Grinch. You do all that talk and now you run off like a football player?" he asks which suddenly there was a massive yell which Dylan looks seeing the iron teeth boss swing from a rope with a metal mace as he kicks the boy back onto the ground flying straight onto the rocky ground. "I'm going break some bones!" Baron fang shouts as he aims his mace right downwards to him as the helping moves out of the way as he pulls out his two pistols and fires two shots in his eyes but the boss blocks it with his right hand and does a hard backhand right at him, the human landed on his feet which he then remembers the flash bomb as he looks at the green monster rushing at him without thinking. ' _Just one shot'_ he thought as he leaps right onto to him and grabs the bomb and shoves it down his mouth, "Hope you like light shows." he says as the human then kicks his stomach which caused baron to swallow it which made him nervous.

"What the?" he asks which Dylan smirks as he walks back as he could hear the bubbling from the green iron teeth's stomach as it kept making more noises as it soon lead to making his eyes glowed as he was about to explode. "I so hate you." Baron telling him as Dylan made a quick run towards the exit, as soon he was right back outside there was a massive explosion like boom which shook the cave as well made a massive gas like fog come out of the hole which came out of the cave in a rush as it covered Dylan. The helsing looks as well coughs a bit which he knew it smelled horrible, he stands up stretching as he smells himself as he smelt horrible. "Great, a old enemy returns and ends up as a stink bomb. What's going on?" he asks himself as he decides to head home to take a shower as well text the ghouls that he was ok.

Right now back at Monster High was Spectra with her friends Frankie, Howleen, Draculaura and Lagoona who were waiting for the others to come back, "I hope their ok. I thought that hoodied normie looked dangerous." the pink vampire said as Lagoona shows a face of disbelif as she replied "No way. Clawdeen is the best tracker here, as well Dylan being able to handle anything. They'll be fine." In a positive like tone which they soon see up the road Clawdeen with Spectra's laptop as the ghouls rush over to the wolf girl to check if she was alright.

"Big sis! Your ok? where's Dylan?" She asks not seeing her normie mate as Clawdeen looks back and chuckles replying "He went to take that guy to the authorities. He'll meet us again tomorrow, here Spectra." she explained as she handed the ghosts laptop back as she smiles in bliss holding it in her arms. "This shall be a killer story! I'll call it, "The howling duo chase!"." the ghost girl said as Clawdeen soon got a text from her phone as she checks it out. _"It's me Dylan, just got sprayed by stink Howleen and Frankie need to see me, I'm at my apartment. See you soon."_ she read as the wolf girl chuckles a little as the others got curious.

* * *

Back home the teen was in the shower washing off the stench of the ironteeth boss as he soon comes out, he grabs a towel and grabs himself a set of clothes as he soon heads to the living room with the necklace on the table. "Just what exactly are you?" he asks the red necklace as he hears the door knocking, he walks over and opens the door seeing Howleen and a oddly sadden Frankie as the wolf girl hugs him. "I thought you were going be hurt!" she said worried like as he patted her back as he lets her in while frankie was feeling nervous. "Everything ok?" he asks her which she looks at him unsure, "It's just, why did you have to lie in the first place?" she asked bluntly as he looked unsure as he lets her in with the reanimated girl following. "Maybe the fact I was afraid of being torn apart? As well the fact I'm basically a child of the monster infamous killer." he says bluntly while sitting down.

"But you didn't have to lie, most of the school knows that Van helsing is well.." Frankie stops as she didn't want to say the word which was 'hunter'. "But still, if you would have told me. Or rather the people around us we could have understand. Our parents were well, terrifying. So that doesn't mean you should hide it." Frankie explained as Dylan shook his head trying to think about it until Howleen interrupted them. "Not to be a killjoy but I also saw something else when I held the amulet. Which was you shared it with Spectra as well my sister." she said through her teeth as she was getting a bit angry. "What?!" Frankie asked in a jealous tone which the boy sighs at this moment.

"She didn't touch it. She found it out because she knew it was from a helsing. I never knew about it myself until she told me. I looked up everything about them and found nothing." he explained the situation as he pointed at most of the books in the room, the two ghouls looked at them which they give a suspected like look thinking another way. "Well, if Spectra does know about this. Maybe she has information on it, if so then she could look something up." Frankie suggested as the human got up frighten, "Oh no. She's been coming after me for stories. If she comes, she'll try to squeeze me like a sponge." worrying about the issue as Howleen walks over giving him a comforted like look.

"Hey, if she tries to. I got your back, I'm not letting her try to use my boy like Toralei is, besides that. I do want to spend time with you." hugging his arms as he got a bit blustered at the fact with hearing this as well seeing his memories, she wasn't afraid. "Same, but I also care about my friends as well what happens. This is a big thing going on." Frankie proclaimed as the three began to do a group research on the amulet as well get to the bottom of this family heirloom.


	14. 14-Learning the truth behind the jewel

_**"So far the three spent hours looking up every detail on that amulet as well the connection it had to the monster society. Some call it a sign of death while others a symbol of strength, all that it was to Dylan was trouble. Howleen mostly did readings from the books that were in the gallery while Frankie looked it up on the laptop she brought with her, all Dylan could do was look up old transcripts and scrolls that were in his dad's old room. He kept looking and reading until he found nothing."**_

* * *

The three continued to research as well look up any information on the amulet as Frankie's watch began to beep, she looks at it and gets surprised by the time. "Oh volt, I got to get home before my parents get mad." She says as the reanimated girl gets up as well Dylan and Howleen as the human looks at the clock seeing it was night time. "Damn, I'm sorry girls. I should have been alert on the clock." Dylan tells them apologizing them while Howleen merely sighs to him. "It's ok, your my boy. Though also it got me to understand more about your dad's history. Even though, he did hunt monsters. He did however meet wolves who were travelers from London and wish to start a better life, he then guided them to the forest of Salem so they could be safe." Smiling at that not all of the stories of him were him being a heartless hunter.

"I can call for a taxi to pick you girls up." offering some assistance as he grabs his phone and dials the phone number, as he gets to call someone to ask for until the doorbell rings. He attends to it as well opens the door to see a muscular like werewolf, he was wearing a dark leather like jacket as well a full moon shirt. He had dark yellow eyes as well a face that has seen many things as well looked serious, "Daddy!" shouted Howleen as she rushes pass Dylan in a rush as she hugs him, "Young pup, your mother and I got worried about you not coming home after school. You should have told us you were spending time with.." before the father of Howleen could finish he takes a look at Dylan raising a eyebrow at him as well giving a questionable look at the fallen helsing.

"Human." He finished as the mature wolf helps him up as Dylan smiles at him, "Forgive Howleen, she doesn't exactly know how to tame her excitement." explaining his daughter emotions as Howleen gives a huff and looks away embarrassed. "Oh, hello miss stein, I didn't know you were here. Would you like a lift back to your house?" He suggests as Frankie grabs her belongings and nods to him. "That be nice, I'll see you tomorrow Dylan." Frankie telling him as he replies back to her, "Yeah. You to, I'm sorry about keeping Howleen here sir. I just needed help with some studies." he explained to the werewolf father as he merely nodes, "Say no more. I know what it's like with monster high tests. Never friendly, It's getting late. Got to get you two ghouls go." telling both Frankie and Howleen as nod waving goodbye to Dylan as they soon left the room with the father saying his goodbye to him.

"So he's the human that your so fond of? Reminds me of that Jekyll fella Frankie mention" he states which makes the two monster ghouls blush with red as they enter the car, "Dad!" Howleen whines embarrassed like as they place their seat belts on as they soon drive off home, _"Hope he can find something that can help him before the party"_ Frankie tells herself as this kind of mystery often leads to disaster as well can cause trouble for monster high. Back at the apartment Dylan couldn't help but see the mess he and the two made with all the paper lying about as he merely groans, "Dang it. All these papers and nothing." complaining as he begins to pick up the books and scrolls all around him until he stops, there was a feeling of someone watching him. He slowly grabs a plate on the ground which he made later for the ghouls to eat as he quickly throws it right at the presence.

It was Spectra who flinches scared like as the plate passed by her going through the window and hitting a trashcan, "Is that how you treat all company?" She asks as she floats in while Dylan lets her in as well closes the window so no one could see him nor Spectra. "No, just the unwelcome company. Seeing how I didn't invite you over." he mentions as she nodes a bit embarrassed as she seats down, "Well, I wanted to know what happen. Why didn't you come back to the school? Were you rushed by a gang of thieves? Or did he have a knife?" The ghostly journalist asking many questions which were to much as he puts his hands up in defense, "Hang on. None of that happen, but for the short part I'll just say it involved a old friend and smelly departure." which made the ghost girl look confused by his reply as she didn't know what that meant.

"But with all the questions, it's my turn to ask a question. Like this amulet, how exactly did you learn about it?" Dylan said in a questionable like tone as well showing it to her as Spectra rubbed her arm a bit nervous as how he was asking her something like this. "Well, before coming to Monster high I used to attend Haunted High, a school that ghosts and ghouls attend. In one of my studies there was a lecture on well, your dad." She says nervous as that made the boy merely groan feeling like the school would mostly talk about him being a killer. "During the lecture, I then heard that he met a woman a red ruby. It was called "Sapphire Ruby, it was a treasure of the king of the damned. Two were considered rivals in the monster hunting as they were very deadly." explaining as Dylan look at the necklace as he merely stays quiet.

"Her name was Lilith Marisol, the baroness assassin. After they met.." she kept going on until he stops her by lifting up his right hand, "They met, they battle as well soon fell in love. I know that part, but what about this? The ruby?" getting right to the point which makes her nod her getting right to the point. "Right, the ruby was considered a relic, it somehow deals with dealing with relationships. Like, a sort of bond. The ruby let's the user reveal someone their past. It only works if the person that comes to contact have, feelings for that person." she says feeling blustered as for the recent time that has happen, she could tell that they most of the ghouls at the school have been getting feelings for him.

"Great, what about me seeing images of them? So far I saw Clawdeen and Toralie arguing with each other as well Toralie with a creepy picture of me with a swimsuit models body." stating the strange vision he got as well Spectra got curious about it, "Oh, once the user allows the person to look into their memories. The user will, see memories or rather images of the person showing affection towards them." finishing her explanation which left Dylan with a shocked expression on his face as he merely places the amulet on the table. "So, whoever touches this. Will see my past. But in reverse, I'll see them with a school crush?" getting shocked by this news as Spectra blushes nodding to him as that merely makes him rest on the couch in a upset like tone.

"Though I don't think that's a problem. Only ghosts know about it since the ruby belonged to the crimson ghoul lord, no other monster knows about it. Though, there is a curse with it." Spectra mentions as that merely didn't sound pleasant to him. "The curse was that if the user has encountered enemies or rather unpleasant company in the past. They will eventually find the user and will try to either kill that user." finishing the whole situation of the amulet as that made the helsing more agitated. He gets up and places it in the covert and then puts a lock on it, "There, if I don't wear the amulet then I won't see other girls memories or have anyone come after me with a stake and knife." Dylan stating a answer for this problem as Spectra looked nervous.

"Well, it doesn't work like that. It's said that if the user has a collection of relationships, it will continue until the last bond is made." Explaining it which made Dylan whine more as he seats back down. "So I'll still be hunted until I satisfy this things limit? How many does it need so it could leave me alone?" trying not to lose his patience as the ghost girl looked on her laptop for her notes from her time at Haunted high and found a few notes on it, "It will stop until the last foe is defeated and your family is united." looking up the notes as he was confused by that. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, I would have if you didn't head home so quickly. But anyway, I got to get home to." She says floating upwards leaving Dylan in a messed up mood right now.

"But, you know something? With this kind of background. It's no wonder your father wanted you here in monster high. Your really something freaky." Spectra said smiling as well with a wink as she floats off in the night heading back to her home. "Freaky? Since when is Freaky something good in Monster High?" as he merely cleans up the rest of the scattered books and scrolls which he then heads to bed to see what happens. He looks at the moon thinking about if anything else will happen as he tries to sleep.

* * *

The next morning in the room was Dylan still dozed off in his sleep, he was moving back and forth in a state of shock as he was a shocking dream. He was in the middle of a living room with many lights as well people looking at him as well running from him, then their was claw like hands stretching out to him grabbing his legs and arms pulling him left to right. He soon notice them as well a menacing like shadow with red eyes as well a large red mouth growling at him as he lets out a scream. That scream woke him up and made him fall towards the bed waking him up from his nightmare.

"I guess spending time at a school filled with monsters will make you have nightmares." stating which he suddenly notices the clock, he was going to be late for his first class. "Damn!" shouting frustrated as he rushes to get his clothes on as well eat a quick breakfast which was some toast as he runs outside and towards the school. At Monster High was Draculaura walking with Howleen as she was asking about getting a ride to Cleo's party, "Well sure. We are best friends, plus I'm really curious about what clothing you'll be wearing for the party." she asks excited like as Howleen smiles relieved like as she does fist pump, "Well it will be something that will show my fierce side. Also a bit of rock." doing a rocking like pose as the two ghouls was hearing heavy breathing.

"Do you hear that?" Draculaura asked as Howleen's ears lifted up nodding as they looked at a running normie as it was Dylan moving like if he was Headmistress Bloodgood. "Hey dy.." the orange fur werewolf spoke but was interrupted as he rushes pass her by accident as he looks at her with a quick glance at her while passing by some other students. Running like a werewolf he rushes pass almost everyone as he see's the door, getting excited he reaches his hand out opening the door and enters the classroom. He stops as the human boy looks around in class and finds no one there.

"Hey, where everyone go?" he asks as suddenly Ghoulia walks by and groans to him in her zombie language, "Um, what was that?" he asked not understanding her as she groans again at him trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand. "Ghoulia, I can't understand what your saying. at all" Dylan explained making some movement with his hands as the light blue haired zombie points at the wall which he looks, apparently class was canceled due to a giant spider being created and webbed the teacher. "Oh, my bad." saying in a shocked way as well stunned as he chuckles uneasy like.

The zombie girl groans again walking away as he turns his head, she might have asked him to follow her as he does so, the human boy follows her until he was pulled by something in the shadows. The zombie girl looked around and was confused as she tries to look for him. "Don't speak hunter boy, or we could get in trouble." said a familiar as well cunning voice as Dylan looks seeing the hand covering his mouth was orange fur, he sighs as the mouth moves away as it was Toralie, she was smiling at him as well placed her arms around his neck. "Toralie, what is it now?" He asked a bit upset like as she does a small pout.

"Oh, is it wrong that I can't spent time with my boyfriend?" the were cat asked doing a smirk as well purring while it somehow made him look at her with a suspicious look as they were in a janitors closet. "I didn't think we become official." replying to her as she chuckles at him as well lifted his chin at him, "Well, you can say I had something happen to me. Meaning that I had a dream, which revolved seeing you meeting other were-cats back in the forests of London." telling him which caused the human to look shocked at her, this had him startled as she chuckles seeing how this kind of information made him flinch. "You saw my one of my memories. My days when I was still hunting." he replied which this wasn't possible.

"Maybe it was because of that amulet. Meaning we are going be much more closer, as well the others. You shared it with two werewolf girls that I dealt with in the past? How naughty." she said rubbing his sides as he stops her before it went to far. "Look. I'm kind of, amazed with a girl like you isn't shocked with what I've done. But just know that they hunted innocent people." he tries to defend himself as well make sure that this didn't make her upset as well not have her scratch him. "Well that I understand, due to how animal like they were compared to me. But there's just one thing I want you to do. Is that whenever you go out to hunt, make sure you come to me. I want to help with those injuries, but right now I have to head to the mall with my friends. See ya, helsing." Toralie said making her exit as well doing a quick kiss on his check before leaving. Dylan walks out now confused that she was OK with what happen. This had him nervous as this could affect Clawdeen and Howleen as he goes to find them.

As he goes to look for the two werewolves he bumps into Howleen as he was passing by her with books, "Dylan. You know I can understand about being in a rush to class but you could have at least say hello." feeling a bit upset with him as he nods to her feeling right that he should have. "Yes, your correct, but right now we need to talk. Did you see anything when you went to sleep? Any strange dreams?" asking like if he was a doctor as this made the orange haired wolf looked at him with a look. "Um no, what's up? Did something happen after last night? Got any nightmares?" she asks with a teasing like tone as he wasn't looking at her in a teasing tone but a serious one.

"I saw nothing Dylan, I promise. But what's wrong?" she asked concern like as he lowers his head sad like, "The amulet. It's somehow let Toralie let her see my memories, the ones when. You know." he stops talking which the werewolf knew what he meant, she nods lightly as Howleen looks at him staying close to him for comfort. "I'm worried that you saw my memories. I won't lie, I did go after werewolves and wild wolfs, but.." he soon stops with a finger raised up to him. "I get it, your a monster hunter. If I see your memories I see them, but with what i dealt with while being here is that we all except ourselves with what we are. No matter, what our memories are." telling him as well the truth as he could hear it in her voice.

"And Clawdeen? What about her?" he asks as Howleen thought about it as the night when Clawdeen had that dream, "Well, she did have a dream that made me wake up. Though, maybe that could be something." she suggested as that was close enough as he begins to try and find Clawdeen as well Howleen as she had to be sure nothing bad would happen. The two head out to look for the older sister as they saw her in the arts room working on her dress. "Oh hey guys, was getting my dress ready for the party. And You are just in time mister." Clawdeen said smiling as she pulls him in while howleen followed them inside.

Clawdeen was handing him a bunch of clothing as well stuff that he was going to wear for the party. "Um' Clawdeen? I think I need to tell you something important." Dylan asks as he was placing on some new clothing which the werewolf designer was handing him. "What about?" she asks as the two ghouls waited for him to be finished as he comes out wearing a sort of school uniform type look for a male ghoul, he had on a short sleeve shirt with a pair of black shades. "Nope that's not it." Clawdeen says as she pushes him back in and grabs another set of clothes and hands it to him.

"Sis, it's about your dreams. Apparently the amulet that he has had on is sharing his memories with us. And he wanted to know if you saw anything." Howleen said as the older sister got a bit nervous thinking about the night where she and Toralie fought each other as well pounced on Dylan like he was a antelope as she looks a bit shocked but kept her composure. "Well, not any dreams involving seeing Dylan hunting a big bad. But I'm alright." she assuring the two as Dylan soon comes out in his new clothing, he had the similar look like Clawdeen with the fur and purple while having a male vampire's jeans and shoes , the ghouls looked at him with a look liking the style. "Well ok, but with the party happening. I just want you and Howleen to be safe." telling them as Clawdeen walks up and rubs his shoulder, "Don't worry about us. Wolves are tough, also we have a party to get. So let's continue." she told the human as they spent the rest of the time getting a style for him while Dylan couldn't stop thinking if Clawdeen will have a chance to look at him memories as well howleen which he remains quiet as he continued to change clothes for them to get ready for Cleo's party.


	15. 15-four is a entourage

_**"After the dressing phase with Clawdeen having Dylan dressed up like a doll, he soon finished with him learning about Clawdeen's dreams. Although not harmless, the helsing couldn't help but see it as something to watch out for. During the afternoon Dylan manage to attend class as well focus on other matters of subjects he needed to study for. Though he was feeling off, a cold sensation as he turns looking at Abbey. She was feeling off as well as the blue skin yeti girl gets up and heads out of class. Having that nagging feeling of checking on what's wrong he gets up and follows her. The helsing finds her by the lockers whimpering a bit as he walks to her and touches her shoulder."**_

* * *

"Oh, hello Dylan." She said sniffling as somehow the human could tell that she was upset, "Abbey? Is something wrong?" being sure that nothing was wrong which she nodes trying to put on her tough though right now she looked like it was hard. "Abbey, please. I'll understand." trying to be concern as she turns away from him breathing deep. "Abbey, does not have someone to go with to party." answering the question which made him a bit surprised, seeing how cute she looked as well the white fur around her clothes, she would have gotten some boy to go with her. "Seriously? that's surprising." responding to her statement as she merely makes a agitated look and slaps him in the face with left hand making his face freeze as he rubs his check.

"It is not fault Abbey is strong yeti! Even though I try to be nice like other ghouls, boys are frighten by abbey's tough side. But when boys are interested with Abbey, they be smooth talkers and laughing men." which she remembered trying to go out with heath but it ended with him making to many jokes to point the last time together she ended up freezing a store. "Possible you understand but Abbey was wrong, you like other boys. Taking it as joke." beginning to get upset with him as he puts his hands up in defense trying not to start anything, "no, like I'm not like those boys. I think it's good for someone like you to be tough. I mean, plenty of girls her are fierce but you, have a sense of strength which boys find intimidating to their masculinity." explaining which she smiles a little at his words.

"Really? Your not frighten by abbey's strength?" asking in a positive way as he nods to her, she smiles which soon leads to a cold bear hug as he gasps feeling her arms and chest as he was both nervous and cold at the same time. "It is nice hearing boy talk how tough Abbey is, in my village. When boy yeti tells about how strong a girl yeti is, means that she accepts date." smiling which has him shocked like. "What? Wait, hang on I already am with like, three ghouls?! Plus it be..." before saying the yeti girl merely places her head to his making him stop talking as it somehow relaxed as the feeling of stress went away.

"In my village, when male has most females. it is known he is strong as well kind. So Abbey is lucky to go with you, and honored. I will have look ready for night." She responds to him as well hugging him one last time as she soon heads back to class leaving the confused boy standing right by the lockers. _"Is it me? Or do most of these ghouls have trouble getting boys then me patching up scratch marks from killer birds?!"_ thinking to himself as he heads back to class feeling like he will have to tell the others about this, if abbey doesn't do it for him. The bell rang ending the class as well the day as everyone was rushing out of the school in a rush back home getting ready for Cleo's party, Frankie was by her locker feeling a bit worried with what she has found out these past few days.

 _"It's just difficult to think about. The attacks, Dylan's strange amulet, that fact he's a helsing. Plus the fact that he's with me, Howleen and."_ She stops thinking as the thought of Toralie just got her upset but seeing she behaved was good, she tried to let it pass. _"Plus tonight being the first party he's been invited too, this is really going to be those moments when something bad is going.."_ before the reanimated girl could finish her thought she gets startles by someone to her as Frankie electrocutes the metal lockers shocking some other students. "Oops, sorry about that." Frankie apologized as she turns to who wanted to talk to her as it was Draculaura.

"My bad ghoul, I wanted to ask if you needed a ride to Cleo's tomorrow? I'm going pick up Clawdeen, Lagoona as well Ghoulia, plus two love bats." She says talking about Dylan and Howleen as she got a bit nervous like rubbing her arm as the thought about them had her a little nervous hopping nothing else would happen as Frankie replied "Yep, I so know. Though I hope Cleo doesn't try any antics, as well Toralie with her friends. But right now I'm excited." She said as the two walked out while noticing Dylan not coming out. The two looked around curious as if something was up, "Did Dylan happen to tell you where he go after school? I wanted to learn a bit more of Romanian." asking her which Frankie got a text from her phone. She checks it out as she soon reads it,

 _"Hey Frankie, I left class so I could get home and get ready for heaven knows what else. Also that, we might have one more party member to the group. It's Abbey, I know it's too much but I did felt sorry for her. Also she calmed my head, I'll see you tonight. Also I have to get some 'stuff' ready if anything happens."_

Reading as she turns to her vampiric friend with a small smile, "He'll be coming. Just got to get dressed as well. So let's get ready too!" with a more electric personality as she and her friend head towards back to their homes to get dressed as well enjoy the frightful time of their afterlives, the same for Dylan who was preparing for a possible fight if something happened.

* * *

Right now at Dylan's apartment it was around six pm in the afternoon, Dylan as looking at himself in he mirror as he had on one of Clawdeen's custom clothing. It was a hybrid type combination of werewolf and vampire clothes, he also had on Frankie's binoculars as he looks at himself in the mirror thinking about what has happened to him. He looks at the side of him a looks at three boxes with some corsets. They were labeled for Howleen, Frankie and lastly Toralie as he thought it be best to give them something if he was going to spend time with them. "Wait, I'm going with Abbey, she might want something." thinking about it as he looks around the room trying to look for something for Abbey.

"Come on think, she's a yeti. Some yeti's like goats or something meat like. No that's stupid Abbey is a smart ghoul, not a big hulking beast yeti." Trying to not think about Abbey like the yeti's he fought in Antarctica, though the more he thought about her with her light blue skin and quite strong muscles. He kept thinking which he stops and groans upset like, he looks outside and notices something in his yard. A light blue light flower growing, he smiles as he heads outside to pick it up as it looked perfect. He gets it on a small bracelet making it look like a corset as he smiles at it.

The door knocks which gets him startled as the girls where here, he slicks his hair back breathing in as he goes to open the door and see's none other than Howleen, she was right now in a dark pink scarf with her orange hair done, she was also wearing light blue and black shirt and some black pants that styled for her style. "Hey there Dylan, you look sharp. Oh, what's that you got?" she asked looking at the boxes as the human goes quickly to get one for her, the werewolf girl opens it and see's a light orange like flower as she gasps excited like and hugs him.

"Oh, your the best human friend ever! No boy has ever got me something like this!" Saying excited like as her tail wagged as Dylan chuckles, "I got some for the others, but how did you get here?" he asks curious like the werewolf girl points at Draculaura's car with the others inside as two head towards the car which they see Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura as they were all dressed up as well ready for the party. "Oh hey Dylan. I see you got my sis a small flower. That's.." before finishing she notices the other boxes of flowers. "I did get another, for Frankie." he said sheepish like as the reanimated teen looks at her and interested like as he hands her the corset, she opens it seeing it light green and blue as she gasps shocking a bit.

"Thank you Dylan!" sounding excited as the other ghouls smile at how kind he was, _"Dylan better hope he doesn't make my sis to excited. Otherwise she'll be with him like a pup biting a new chew toy."_ Clawdeen thinking to herself as the four soon drive towards Cleo's home. While the group drove towards the mummy girl's pyramid, Dylan still had that feeling of being cautious as well alert if something was about to happen. "Babe, you ok?" Howleen asks which somehow made snap out of his trance when he heard that word, "Babe?" Dylan and Clawdeen asked towards the young wolf which she gets nervous when they looked at her. "Well, since this our first time, I thought it would be nice to give you a nickname." explaining her case which sounded a bit strange but Dylan merely pets her head.

"Never been called that, so thanks." which made the girl wag her tail a little as they soon arrived towards Cleo's golden pyramid, Draculaura goes to find some parking as the four walked out. The four began to make their way to the entrance where they could see many ghouls and monsters looking at them as the human was feeling a bit anxious. "Dylan, your looking pale. Is that normal for normies? Because if so I have some vampiric lotion to help with that color" Draculaura offering him as he shakes his head, "No, maybe this was a bad idea. I should go.." Before he could leave he see's Abbey from behind him wearing a dress which looked like ice and light green colors as he looked nervous.

"Ah, Dylan. Glad you make it!" She said hugging him which gave him a chill which she didn't notice as she lets go. "Hey Abbey, you look quite fierce tonight." Clawdeen complementing her which the ice girl blushes softly, "Thank you, though Dylan encouraged Abbey to come." telling her friends which she hugs his left arm making the four ghouls look at Dylan as he was nervous. "Dylan." Howleen says with a upset like look on her face which made him give a nervous like look replying to her, "Well, she needed someone to go out with. And I though we could do this as a friend type group because hey, it's better with.." before he could finish his long explanation he gets tackled by a orange like flash which the ghouls got shocked as it was none other than Toralie with a new type of party style clothing with a smile on her face.

"Hey there cool dude. I see your sharper than ever?" Asking him with a purr which he pushes her upwards as the other ghouls walk over to the two which looked a bit upset at what she did. "Hey Toralei, you look nice." Frankie acknowledging her new style as the orange tabby werecat gave her a smile towards Frankie which she looks back at the others. "Well. I did need to look good, but also. To have fun." being a bit mischievous around Dylan which he sighs towards her. "Toralei, I said that." he was going tell her something until she pressed a finger towards his lips, "I know, I'll behave. But if I do. You owe me a little gift." replying to her which she turns around letting her tail move across his body going to the dance floor while he looked a bit nervous while the other ghouls looked at him.

"What is she talking about?" Howleen asks as the others look at him in a curious as well suspicious like manner leaning in close as he gulps a bit. "Oh hey, there's Cleo!" Frankie said pointing to her which they all look which gave Dylan the opportunity to rush over while the ghouls looked at him still with mixed emotions. "I'm going make sure that troubled cat won't harm him." Howleen said being bold walking over as the other girls merely walk with her while Frankie was near the entrance, they see the Egyptian girl in her new clothing as well looking fabulous than anyone as she smirks at her friends walking over. "Well hello my ghoulfriends. And normie." smiling to them and not to Dylan which left him in a state of being upset as being called human at a all monster party.

"Come on Cleo, Dylan is apart of the team. So he should be called by his name." Frankie telling her as Cleo merely looked away not doing it, "Just because you all fell for him. Doesn't mean I won't, but for now I think it's best to enjoy the party. We have the whole night to ourselves." telling them as they all smiled except for Dylan as his eyes were right on Toralei since he was cautious about what she would do, "Babe, if she does anything. Me and my big sis will handle her." Howleen telling him with a confident voice as Clawdeen pats her head which the young sister got a bit agitated by her listening to them. "Cool it sis, besides. Nothing is going happen, it's a party." being happy about it as the music began to hype up due to Holt going crazy on the DJ booth.

"Aw Yeah! This is the wild boy Holt Hyde ready to liven up this party! As well introduce the new student at Monster High! Dylan!" he with a wicked like announcement which the spotlight turned to the human which he covers his face from the bright light as the monsters looked at him as well clapped their hands at him being welcoming to him. _"Never got this kind of applause from anyone in a long time. So how come it doesn't make me feel, happy?"_ thinking to himself as he merely smiles as well wave to the crowd of students as he merely went along with it, soon the music went on to a dance like rhythm as everyone began to dance. "Come Dylan, let us do the boogie!" Abbey says towards him as she pulls his left hand and drags him to the dance floor as he followed her.

"Wait, Dylan..." Howleen was going to stop him before he was already taken away, the orange haired werewolf got a bit sad as that was soon replaced with determination as she was going go dance with him as she rushes over to help. "Oh boy, this is going be one of those nights. I better make sure Howleen doesn't wear out Dylan." Clawdeen said towards Frankie and the others walking over as Frankie looks feeling a bit shy, _"Well, he did promise I could dance with him. Though it looks like it's going be quite the mash."_ Seeing the human spinning around with both the yeti and werewolf as she breathes in deep and walks over. "But that doesn't mean I should just seat on the sidelines." telling herself as she heads into the dance group and joins in. The three ghouls were spinning him around the dance floor as he kept his balance as well made sure he didn't pass out.

"Mind if I join in honey?~" said a sly and cunning voice as it was Toralei from behind him, she grabbed his right hand taking lead from Abbey as she made him spin towards her as well let out a purr to his ear. _"She want's to be like that?"_ Howleen thinking as the werewolf girl slips in between the two taking him away from her as she leads him to the right as the human got surprised by this sudden approach. "What? I have to show that I can handle someone like you." replying to him as the werewolf girl did some free like dancing as he tried to do so as well, he was doing horribly since he doesn't dance that much as Frankie came by to help him out. "You have to let the music guide you." giving him advice as he tried to. Abbey comes in doing a small ice slide doing some dancing to help him out as the human kept up with the three ghouls as well the werecat which was getting him tired as well out of balance.

 _"Stay focus, stay focus. And try not to let these ghouls tear you up tonight!"_ Being afraid of how he was in a house filled with monsters, having four ghouls he promised to be with as well trying not to cause any 'unwelcome' company to come while he still felt like he didn't belong here. Though right now the only think this Helsing could think of was will he keep everyone happy and not get torn apart.


	16. 16-Two ghouls and a quick kill

_**"Right now, in the pyramid of Cleo de nile, the massive monster party was full of laughter and music all around Dylan. For most of the time, he had to keep his guard up because there was a feeling that he was going to be needing it. He didn't know why as everything seemed to be alright, though he still tried to give the ghouls he promised attention. Though what was bothering him was that he didnt have any off his equiptment on him. Small guns? nope. Knives? nope. Most of his weaponry was back home, the only thing he had with him was brace knuckles. The only thing that can handle zombies and rabbid creatures, but so far he tried to keep a party like attidude. Though he was failing, badly."**_

* * *

So far things were going alright, nothing bad happening plus everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Dylan partied with the ghouls while he was moving badly as he didn't dance like this. Right now Clawdeen was noticing how the human was moving which made her look sorry for him, "Hey Dylan? You don't have to dance if you want to." telling him which he stops and nods from what he was doing. "Yeah, kind of guessed that after Toralei was getting a bit risky along with your sister." he said joking a little heading over to the concession stand to eat something with Clawdeen giving a confused like look, "What?". Back on the dancefloor was Frankie enjoying her time with her ghouls as she notices how Dylan was enjoying himself, so far this was a good party. "Hey Frankie? Do you think that Cleo's sister Nefera will come by and ruin this party? I heard that she is in Egypt with her dad." Draculaura asking as the two look at Cleo who was enjoying the night with her guards doing some mummy like dancing.

"Well she hasn't been that much trouble for the while, if Toralei is able to be good. Then maybe she can." Sounding positive towards the vampire as the two ghouls continued to dance and enjoy themselves. Howleen, who notice Dylan by himself walked by him as she noticed him looking at the snacks as he didn't know to eat, "You looking for a meal eh?" she asked surprising as that startled the boy making him spill some punch, "Well ugh. Yeah. But so far there's stuff that monsters would consider food. For me, not so much." pointing it out as the snacks were mostly food that monsters would eat, nothing for a human such as him. "Well it's a good thing I snuck in something." She said as she pulled out a small like candy bar, he smiled as he was about to grab it until Howleen moved it away, "Not so fast Romeo. If you want it, I would like something in return." she asks which Dylan looked at her with a questionable like expression figuring out what she would want as she goes to his and whispers to him. "Right underneath the full moon, with no one to look at us." saying with a whisper as he was nervous, most werewolves can't control themselves as well has a side which can't be tame, Howleen was still young. So seeing her change underneath the moon could either be dangerous or interesting.

"Come on, no one is noticing. Plus, it could be the chance to have quality time." she said being little anxious as Dylan could tell something was off with her as he would never expect a bold move from her, "You sure? Because you've been waiting all day for this and I thought you just want me here.." she stops him with a finger on his lips making the boy stop. "Yes, I want you. And right now everyone is busy with the music. And I just want to see you underneath the moon." with a smile as she soon holds his hand and pulls him outside to the deck while everyone was still busy, the two were soon together underneath the moon as the two looked up at it.

"It looks nice, the moon shinning over the pyramid." Dylan said to Howleen as she merely rested her head on his right arm rubbing against him having the Helsing tell something was up. "You know Dylan, when I first was saw those memories of yours. They terrified me, due to how it was possible for a human to life himself doing those actions. But, seeing why you do it, as well how you can live with yourself. I see, that you need someone to help you." She said softly towards him as she looks into his eyes, "Because like with hunts, the alpha is always considered alone. So, maybe we can be together~" which Dylan looks shocked as he realized why she was acting like this. Most female wolfs, especially young ones could go threw a certain change when they find a male they like, first they will try to be nice to the male wolf. Then will be protective over him with other competitive females if they show a interest, then finally they will go for the kill and claim them.

"Now hold on there, this is going a little bit to fast. And here I thought Toralei would make this kind of move, but you still need the learn about how a relationship works." he said backing up a little frighten how bold she was making her move, "I already know the basics. Also, your the first boy that I've been able to stay with. Half of my school life has been trouble after another with boys. But seeing how were together, we could make it official." she asked with a cute like voice as she walks him upwards a wall, her hand is soon goes on his heart as well gets close to her heart, "Please Dylan, I just want some love. Sure you may not be a wolf, as well us being from two different worlds. But just lets have the moment." Telling him with a tone of affection as she soon kisses his lips, the thoughts going through Dylan's minds was running with idea's of confusion, misunderstanding but also that one other part. He was enjoying it, the first time he was kissing a girl and it was a werewolf. _'Is this what a kiss feels like? It feels, warm. Relaxing, and amazing."_ he thought in his head as he placed his hands on her hips as this made her like it.

Toralei, who was looking around for Dylan to see if he could dance with her, saw him as well Howleen kissing made her get into a angered like state as she storms at them. "You dirty mangy mutt!" Shouted Toralei as the two stopped kissing as the werecat looked at them, "Toralei, I didn't do this on purpose. I swear." Dylan explaining to her as the werecat scuffs going to him with a small smile. "Oh, I know you didn't my normie boy toy. It was you who made him fall for you!" Pointing at Howleen as the werewolf looked angry. "Well maybe it was because I actually like him, and I was nice to ask him to this dance. You were going blackmail him to being your boyfriend." talking back at her which the werecat crosses her arms at the wolf looking at her, "Well that's how I get things. But seeing how he promised me a kiss, a kiss you stole from me! I think it's appropriate I steal something from you." pointing at her which Dylan had to stop this.

"Now hang on! There's not going to be no stealing of anything! Now this is my choice, and Toralei. You were promised a kiss if you behaved?" He asked which she nodded at him as for half of the night he hasn't seen her cause any mischief or anything that was considered mean. "Well seeing how you did this, I should just.." Before replying he pulls her in by the waist which she gets embarrassed seeing how he was taking control, without saying a word he gives her a kiss which Howleen gasps shocked like. Though Toralei's thoughts were that of satisfaction and that of compassion as she merely moan through the kiss. He stops as he goes back to Howleen and does the same kiss as the werewolf girl couldn't think of what he did as she merely let it happen, Toralei left speechless as she touched her lips having felt his. _"He's, such a animal. He kept his promise and gave me a kiss. And a strong one"_ thinking as Dylan stops kissing Howleen as the two monster girls were quiet from what he had done, so far his mind was coursing from a rush of adrenaline as well hormones as if he was letting his animal side out.

"Ok. Now then, this is what's going happen. I'm sorry of what I have done, and right now this was something I would never, and I mean never would do. But this type of thing between girls never happens. So, were going go back inside and enjoy the time. I'd be more than happy to dance with both of you, but after this night. We go back to having a peaceful type deal. Ok?" explain the situation as the two monster girls were still speechless from their kiss. _"He's so dominate"_ Howleen thought as her ears twitched like a wolf being with her mate, _"He's so strong."_ Toralei though with her tail swinging left to right as the two merely cling to his arms sighing in a tone of bliss as well falling in love. _"He's a one of a kind normie, And he's mine!"_ The two girls thought as they stayed close to him, "Great." replying to himself as he leads the two girls inside of the party to continue the dance with them as well make them happy.

Meanwhile back inside, a strange like occurrence happened to Clawdeen, as she was talking to some of her friends she felt a strange sensation as she dropped her cup. There was a rush of pure heat as she holds herself, this feeling of a strange fire as her mind was seeing both his sister and Toralei kissing Dylan. _"Ok, this is strange. But what's wrong with me?! I'm feeling I've just had a massage, a full body massage"_ thinking inside of her head as she began to smile in bliss which had her friends look at her with a rather strange reaction. "Um, Clawdeen? You ok?" Draculaura asked snapping the wolf girl out of her strange trance as she looks back at her friends, "Ugh yeah, it's just this juice. Rather amazing, I have to ask where Cleo got it." she asked sheepish like as this was a quick way to make the girls stop from looking at her with a look, though she did look at Dylan with her sister and Toralei as she walks over to them which Frankie notices the same thing as she goes to look, the view of Toralei happy as well comfortable made her look curious but also glad since out of most ghouls in the school. She at least should have some joy in her life.

"Exactly, what did you do with my sister?!" Clawdeen said through her fangs which made him look frighten, "Don't be mad sis, I was the one to do it. Plus, I wanted to do it since most times there's always a issue, eh Toralei?" she asked the feline as she merely nodded to her. "Agreed Howleen, so it's better to have some comfort before it happens. Also, Frankie?" she asked letting go of Dylan's arm and looks at her with a worried look which as this surprised Frankie. "I'm sorry, about how, I act towards you most of the time. I've, never had that much time to make friends, or rather learn who to let in. I thought that for a while because, I thought it wouldn't be possible. But, what I just was given, I think. I could try, if you want to still be.." she soon gets stopped as Frankie merely hugs her in a friendship like manner as she accepted her apology. "Of course! That's something I always wanted to hear, I'm sorry that I did those tricks on you in the past. I'm just happy we can be friends at last." Frankie telling her which had Clawdeen look at the two which she looks at Dylan. "Huh, nice move Dylan. Now, maybe we should all continue the dance?" the wolf girl applied as they all nodded to her comment as they soon go back on the dancefloor to continue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cleo was looking at her friends as well Dylan dancing with her fearleading squad. She let out a small like smile not letting no one see, _"Smooth moves, hope you can do them at the game next week."_ sounding a bit confident in herself as soon a guard of hers goes to her and whispers something in her ear. "What?!" she shouts in a rather angry as well shocked like tone which had heath stop the music as well made everyone looked scared as whenever Cleo got mad or yell, it was time to hit the hills. "Oh no..." Draculaura said which Dylan didn't understand why that was a bad sign, "The last time she was scared like, it was when.." soon before Lagoona could finish the doors opened which everyone looks at who was there, half of the students gasped in terror as well someone screaming, they all looked at a strange like creature with a bug like look as well chattering his teeth like a bug, as well a bag filled with valuables running off with gold as well some of Cleo's belongings as it rushed out of the building.

 _"Scarabora?! Oh great. I thought I let him get imprisoned in Russia"_ Dylan remembering the thief as he remembered encountering trying to steal a young prince, "Come guys, Let's get him!" shouted Deuce as he along with the other male monsters along with the royal guards rushed after them to chase the thief. "Um Dylan, isn't that some you..." Clawdeen talking to now the missing human as he left leaving the ghouls clueless on how fast he left. "Wait, is he going after that guy?" Draculaura asking which the wolf girl nodded as Howleen and Toralei couldn't help that they didn't want to see him as they soon left. "Hey! Wait for us!" Frankie said as the others follow which soon then Cleo follows her friends as well which now became a small mob of monsters after this thief.

Soon in the neighborhood was the massive bag holding creature looking at a gold cat, "Oh, shiny, shiny. Might get me a pretty knife." he said with a craze looked as he notices the small group of boys coming after him. Leaping across the streets as well buildings in a motion of quickness and speed which the boys couldn't achieve, though Clawd could as on a full moon he could tap into his wolf abilities. The male dog was catching up with the thief as the last house he lost him, _"What the? How could a bag keeping thief sneak off..."_ Before finishing he gets tackled by the thief monster as he traps him onto the street ground. "Well hello there chap. My, what a lovely jacket you have. I might have to take it, as well make sure no one hears you bark.." he said as he pulled out a long knife about to hurt Clawd until the wolf see's Dylan. A human tackle the creature as the two soon roll together until the creature grabs the boy and leaps in the air, "Dylan!" Claw shouted as he gets up as he goes after the two.

Right in the air, Dylan was punching the creatures face as they soon land in another street, right now it was a empty street. There was no one living here as it was condemned for construction. "Hehehe, well hello there hunter boy. I never thought you be caught in a community." he said fluttering his wings as he couldn't fly away as the human broke them when he collided with him, "Why is your bug like carcass doing here, you prefer the darkness as well the shadow of your own bugs." telling him which the bug merely smirked at him as well let out a laugh. "Well, I heard about you killing some old competitors of mine. But seeing that your here, I can do that as well take this treasure that mummy had." he explained as he uses the bag of gold like a hammer and try to squish him, he moves left to right as he uses his brass knuckles and punches the bugs face. "If we were in another country, I'd make this a quick work. But you just stole something from a friend of mines, and I don't want them to learn that I'm.." he delivers a right punch to his face which made the bug monster move back.

"A helsing who has made monsters frighten.." he punches his left side making the bug creature looked panic as Dylan grips his right fist as he punches the bugs face making him pass out to the ground. "For their lives, huh? Maybe from that kiss I got a boost? For I just got a lot of adrenaline." stating as the bug creature soon became a small swarm of insects running away from him as well going into the sewers as well cracks in the ground frighten of him. "Dylan!" shouted Claw as the werewolf came by seeing the human a bit tired as he looked around if the thief he was around, "Don't worry. Bug guy ran away after I told him I had some sickness, dropped the gold and left." he said as Claw somehow could tell he was tired, "Well that running must have done some work on you. Come on, lets get this gold back to the others." he suggested as he grabs the bag of gold as the two then head back to the party as well the ghouls.

The two soon made it back to Cleo's house where the mummy girl expressed her gratitude, though not that much to not try and seemed like she was thanking them. The party soon ended with everyone leaving as well most of the people heading home, Dylan however was passed out and slept on a couch. "Hey, Dylan. Come on, we got to go." Frankie telling him as he wakes up tired like as he follows her along with the others. _"He must have done a lot to that creature. If only I could see it."_ she thought to herself as Frankie thought, if it was possible. Maybe he could share the amulet with her, to figure out what exactly happen as well see if she can help in anyway as the two headed back home.


	17. 17-A shocking mistake and challenge

**_So far the party went from being a average monster mash, to a sort of life choosing one since now the helsing has now two ghouls by he's side. The idea of him having any relationship never occurred to him since he had always focused on hunting creatures of the night. Now that he's dating two, it's a issue that he can't ignore let alone be able to handle since they are accepting him as their boyfriend. Though right now that wasn't the case as he was right now waking up on his couch along with him wearing he's clothes, luckily it was a Saturday so there wasn't any school. He's eyes were open slowly as well notice he's house a bit messy as he looked shocked."_**

* * *

He gets up a bit tired as he looked around his apartment, so far he's table was flipped over along with their being red cups on the ground as well streamers around him. He walks around to he's bedroom to see if anything was taken, he notices someone in the bed, or rather two people. He slowly walks towards it and removes the covers seeing none other than Howleen and Toralie in pajamas as well sleeping together. "What the.." he whispered as he merely places the blanket back over them trying not to wake them up, he slowly walks back so he didn't wake them up. As he was about to open the door, he heard some yawning as he turns he's head slightly which he see's the girls groaning in their sleep as well slowly waking up. "Don't think your going try and leave after what happened last night." Toralei speaking right towards him as he looks at her as she along with Holween woke up by her side as she gave a smile to him as well. "One of the best times if I say so. Plus thanks for letting me sleepover, this is my first one with a boy." explaining to him which he gets terrified about what may have happen as he moves back scared.

"Oh jeez, please tell me we didn't.." before finishing the two ghouls merely laugh at him seeing him scared like as Howleen gets up from the bed, "No babe, although. That would be something, you just let us sleep in your bed." being comfort towards him as he sighs in relief as the orange werecat gets up as well, "But still, if you think this look bad. You won't believe what you did last night." sounding a bit happy as the human got freaked out as he didn't know what she meant. "Wait, what do you mean?" asking her as he followed her to the living room as Toralei grabs her phone and opens a video labeled _'Night of the savage normie!"_ which could clearly mean Dylan as he seats by her to check out what she was talking about.

The video played showing him at he's home along other people from Cleo's party as he brought the party to him as they were apparently having a riot. They were jumping up and down along with Dylan, who was blasting the music in the air as well shouting like a werewolf enjoying himself, _"Hey me! If your seeing this video, don't feel bad! This is the type of life you should be in. Also, the reason why I'm like this is ugh.."_ the video Dylan stopped as apparently he was enjoying himself too much as soon Toralei came in laughing with him as well her feline friends, _"It's because you drank some vampiric tomato juice Draculaura brought for Cleo's party babe!"_ Answering him which she shows the video of the ghouls messing around the house as Dylan was stopping them in the video as it soon changed to Abbey as she was hugging him from the back laughing with him.

 _"This party is Frightful! I thank you for having me come with you to party! You are best boyfriend I've ever had."_ Which soon shows the video of Dylan wearing his amulet as the it soon glows as he gets freaked out that she was by him as the two smiled together in the video. Though it was nice seeing abbey happy, he panicked as he goes to the box where he placed the amulet as he opened the cover seeing it still there. "Good, to here i thought it get taken." being relived as Howleen came by with some bowls of cereal as she hand them to Toralie and Dylan, "Don't worry. I made sure no one touched it but you. Though, there was some issues that you did with that amulet." getting a bit sad as that did not sound good.

He walks to her as she pulls out her phone showing photo's of him partying with the ghouls as well him wearing the amulet like if it was jewelry, he looked pass the photo's as it showed him with Frankie, who was doing a robot dance which showed the amulet glowing near her. Soon the other image was that of Draculaura as the two were testing out the tomato juice she brought as the two drank it together, it soon showed the two hugging as well laughing together as the amulet soon glowed when they touched. Then next was him and Clawdeen doing some howling in the air as well fake growling at each other in a teasing away as the two looked happy together. "Now I know I'd be upset, but so far it was interesting with you waving that amulet around. So far you got a set of three more ghouls that have seen that head of yours." Toralie teased which the human sighs as looked frustrated with himself as he soon got a couple of texts on his phone as he went to check them up.

 _"Hey Dylan, wanted to check up on you and my little sis. Plus, you got much more issues than that small party. My mind has been racing with emotions as well what happened, I know you can feel it. Plus you were acting like a alpha wolf with that party, if you want to talk then meet me at my house. Make sure to bring my sis, if she isn't glued on to your leg."_

Which showed Clawdeen with a tired expression waking up to this stressful news, he sighs which Howleen gets a bit more upset as she gets her clothes as he read the message. "Though I have to agree with you, Frankie as well the others touched that amulet and now I can see their memories too. I so didn't know Abbey could outrun a ram." replying to him as Toralei nodded the same as she got on her clothing as she merely smiled at the two. "Even so, I think this might be interesting. Maybe Meowlody and Purrsephone could touch that toy of yours." teasing them which Dylan groans at that statement. "Toralei, when more ghouls touch this. The more bad monsters from my past come after me, and when that happens. You will get caught in the crossfire and get hurt and..I don't want you both, or the others getting hurt in the fight." Lowering he's head upset like as the werecat and werewolf walk over and hug both of he's arms. "Aw, you care for us. But know I don't care what or who comes chasing after you, you see how much I wanted you. And you don't want to see me angry when they start messing with my boy." doing a small like purr to him while Howleen barks to her making her heel.

"As well me, after that kiss. I was fueled with something I never knew I could be with, so right now. I'm staying by your side to make show no other beast tries to claw you up." sounding fierce like which Dylan merely cussing to himself as he looked upset at himself as well feeling like a idiot for messing around with he's amulet, he was screwed. "Oh my god, I knew something was going to happen. I knew it, jeez why did I go to the party?" groaning at himself as he goes to get dress as well with him closing the door, Howleen walks by the door leaning her head at he's door, "Babe, it was a wild night. None of us could control what we have done. Right now we just have to face our actions, and now I'm going to face them with you." explaining that to him which Toralei gagged at how she sounded. Though the werecat knew she had stuff to do, she grabs a near by pen and pencil which she soon makes a note for the two as she leaves it on the table and heads out through the window.

"I understand that, but I'm worried about what Frankie and the others saw." He spoke as he got out fully dressed as Howleen looks at him fully clothed as well looking upset at himself. "Don't worry. Frankie is quite understandable along with Draculaura and Abbey, you can't trust them to not hate you. Besides, your cute when you look sad." responding to him which he does a small smile, though he didn't hear Toralie as he looks and see the note. He walks over to the note as well picks it up and begins to read it.

 _"Sorry babe but I got bored with the touchy stuff you and the werewolf was talking about. But right now I'm heading out to check on my cat friends as well checkout how that big ugly guy got into Cleo's place. Though seeing all of those memories of the ghouls were quite interesting, I might be able to look more fierce than them. Thanks hun, I might have to find a way to reward you, Later."_

Showing a small kiss which he sighs as he places it by he's amulet, Howleen grabs her bag as the two soon made their way outside as well walked across the sidewalk to head back to Clawdeen's house. The two made their was to her house as the couple walked up and knock on the door, it opens where it show's Clawdeen with her regular clothes on as well with a look. "We have a problem, right now my parents are getting some steak and my brother is doing some practice, so we can talk about this in the living room." the wolf sister explained as the two walked in as she closed the door behind them. The three were right now looking at each other not knowing what to do with what has happened as Clawdeen passes Dylan her phone. It showed texts about what was happening as well the identity of who we truly was, "They've been going on about this all morning when I woke up. They kept quiet as well haven't told anyone else, so far Draculaura is quite scared of you so she just wants to stay away, Frankie somehow knew about this as well wishes to talk again. And Abbey, she clearly acknowledges you as a strong boy and is glad she met you. She wishes to, arm wrestle you to see if you are a true helsing." finishing what happened after they learned his secret.

"Great. Well, as for Toralei she is checking out what that creep was. But I'm now worried about draculaura, i mean the fact that my dad and her's was mortal enemies. But last night the fact that we partied together which is beyond me. Like, actual party. I mean how did I even get like that in the first place?" which Clawdeen grabs her phone which she pulled out a video showing a recording of last night. "Apparently that tomato juice had some kind of added ingredient for other vampires to drink it." replying to him as he didn't understand how it let him act like that, he was able to control himself if he drank anything cautious. "So some vampire spiked the juice and caused me to act like some, party animal?" asking which the two wolf girls nodded as he couldn't believe this which led him to hold his head in a depress like manner. "But it isn't that bad. Sure that the others know, but you just got to meet up with them and patch things up." Howleen explaining as well patting he's back but Clawdeen stops her with a expression of being upset.

"Well speaking of making mistakes, I felt you kiss Dylan. I mean you aren't ready for that type of affection yet. A couple of days ago you first just met him, and now you decide to be he's ghoulfriend?" asking her like a older sister which Howleen merely huffs at her which made her annoyed. "So? I always see you with cute boys as well tried to date that vampire. And now that I do have one, your acting like this because your jealous." responding back at her which Clawdeen, who blushes lightly as well got upset went up talking back at her. "Jealous?! Your really going there? After the times I help you with situations you now get upset because I'm trying to help you?" which Howleen scuffs as she gets up looking back at her sister with a look. "Oh don't even start that talk, the true reason is that I was able to get a kiss before you! Me, the youngest liter in the family and I was able to get a kiss than you." as Dylan in the background was on the couch looking at the two sisters argue with each other. "A kiss, what you did was give him a heat kiss because of your instincts. If you want to see a kiss, then let me show you then!" Which she grabs Dylan by the collar and gives him a dominate kiss which shocked both her sister and Dylan.

 _"Oh no,not this again! How come most of the monsters I've met have been weak as well easy for me to take down. But these ghouls are easy to make me feel terrified of them and well take in charge?!"_ thinking to himself as he soon holds her close which made Howleen feel the same emotions Clawdeen felt, although this was jealousy as well feeling like he would like her because she was much mature, she pulls Dylan away growling towards Clawdeen as the two female wolves growled at each other. "Ugh, girls?"

Dylan asked scared like which they didn't respond, so far their emotions where more wolf like than regular as he could tell they were letting their wolf side take over. "He's my mate! Your mate?!" Which they soon begin barking at each other as Dylan tried to stop the girls as he merely uses two fingers for both of his hands and press a place near both of their necks which quickly makes them passes out. Apparently it was a pressure technique he did to the two girls as he catches them both as they soon fall on top of him. _"Bad idea! Very bad idea!"_ as the three soon land together on the couch, breathing fast as how they both feel asleep on top of him was making him panic as he tried to get out slowly. He places them separately on two different couches as he writes down a note for them. He then decides to check out the others, he decided to check on Abbey as he remembered during the party he got their address. He quietly tip toes out of the house where he goes to see if Abbey was OK or rather learn about why she wanted to a arm wrestle.

* * *

Taking a very long walk, he manage to find he's way to Abbey house which looked like a massive ice castle such as Draculaura's home. He walked up to the door as he knocks on it, the door opens seeing a dark blue adult Yeti with some clothing on as well dark blue eyes as he smiles at the boy, "Ah! You are one Abbey talks about! Proud to see boy who makes snowflake happy!" he states as he pulls in Dylan for a deep hug as the boy didn't understand what was going on. The yeti soon brings him in where the furniture along with ice walls as he places the boy down. "Ymir is Ymir bominable, Abbey's father. I hear about your father being hunter." He said bluntly which had Dylan get a shocked expression as he looked like he was going to be torn apart right there.

"When first Ymir this, my hands were ready to tear you apart for putting sweet Abbey in danger. But after hearing how kind you were to her, as well who your father was. Ymir only has to say one thing." Looking downwards at the boy with a killer like glare as Dylan merely got frighten by this, now he had has handled plenty of big furry creatures before, but a yeti father who was over protective of his daughter was another story. "I am grateful that hunter is same human who save Ymir's life!" saying in a friendly manner as he hugs the boy which led to feeling he's bones crush by the ice father, "Save? I don't understand." Dylan wheezed out as he couldn't breath as Ymir placed him back down.

"It began back in Himalaya's, Ymir was young Yeti doing challenge in village. Rescue young mammoth from dangerous frost bears, at time Ymir was small and little so he didn't have muscles. I found bears going to attack small mammoth, I try best to stop bears but they were too strong. I thought Ymir would fail, until your father came and save Ymir's life." he explained as he remembered it like if it was yesterday, he saw the human in winter clothing along with taking down the bears as well looking at Ymir. "At first Ymir thought he was here to kill me, but he saw I was no violent yeti, he helps Ymir and bring mammoth back to village. Reason for coming was to find Yeti's and learn about origins. How we came, in exchange he gave us token of appreciation. Recipe for frozen roasted fish!" saying it as he goes to the kitchen and grabs some fish as it was cooked nicely as well grilled. The human looked at it as this type of meal smelled delicious, he takes a small bite and smiles at how it tasted.

"Ah, you see? So when Abbey tell who you are. Ymir was thrilled! But..." he stops as he's voice changes from joyful to serious as Dylan felt nervous again. "I do not allow boy to be with Abbey, many try to be, 'smooth talker'. Abbey is strong and fierce yeti daughter, if she will have boy. He must be strong and able to provide. Otherwise, Ymir freezes them." he then pulls out a small book of photos which showed a collection of frozen boys that tried to put the moves on Abbey. They all had a expression of terror and fear as this dad didn't mess around, "Even if Ymir owes life to Helsing. Does not mean you can, 'snuggle' with her. To be with Abbey, you must arm wrestle. Beat her, and have Ymir's approval, fail. Then Ymir freeze you like others." replying to him which this sounded weird but also dangerous, something out of a tale from japan for a father to give the suitor approval to date he's daughter. Taking a second to think he saw how happy Abbey was, so far seeing her as well the others was something special. He looks back at Ymir with a confident look as well nods to him, "Sir, I promise you I don't do all talking. But I act." showing confidence as the yeti father smiled towards him.

"Excellent!" applauding he's answer as he gets the human up so they could get to the challenge. This was happening so fast that the human couldn't have a second to think, but right now he had a goal to complete, facing the ghouls he mistakenly revealed he's secret as well have to face what they will think of him. Something that not even the monks had train him for.


	18. 18-the cold hand and talk

**_"After learning about his mistake at the party, he has now have to make them up by meeting each of the girls he had partied with back at his apartment. The first one was non other than Abbey, the daughter of a giant like Yeti father named Ymir. so far the Helsing recently learned that his dad saved his life during the time he was in the Himalaya's, at first he thought he would be safe from the frost hearted father when he learned about the boys background. Sadly it didn't as he told him that if he was to be with his daughter, he had to do a challenge which had the boy nervous. Apparently is was a arm wrestle, it didn't sound so bad since he was a bit strong enough to hold out on his own. But having it while watched by a father was something else, he didn't want to prove how good he was for Abbey, he just wanted to tell him about how he wasn't how most people describe him as. A killer, but it was too late, he had no choice but to do this challenge as well show Abbey to not be afraid of him."_**

* * *

The two men walked through the ice hallways right towards Abbey's room as Dylan was rubbing the palm of his right hand with his fingers, he felt the anxiety of this small like challenge as he looked at Ymir thinking that if he didn't win, he was going to be the next frozen boyfriend. They reach to her door as their was no turning back, "Once go in, you win or lose. Ymir wishes you luck." He told the boy as Dylan nodded at him as he was willing to do this, not just for him but for abbey's sake as the father soon opened the door. There they see Abbey who was with a small like mammoth which was clearly her pet, she had the same animal by her side as she rubbed it's fur as well a bit upset. She looks seeing Her father and Dylan, the expression of her face was that of joy but of fear due to her dad being by him.

"Papa, Abbey has learned about.." Before she could finish Ymir's hand went up making her stop talking. "Ymir already knows of background with boy, so we must cut the chat and go for challenge." telling her as Dylan could tell that he didn't the two to stall him as he wanted to see if Dylan could win the challenge, or if he would have to freeze him. Abbey gets off from her bed as she and Dylan look at one another as he tries to talk to her, "I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't know what I was doing." telling her in an apologetic as she merely nodded to him as she replied "It is fine, Abbey understands. But now time for chatting is done, if you wish to talk. Then do it after challenge, if. You don't end up freezing." replying to him as she somehow didn't like this. The father had set up the ice like table in front of the two as they knew it was time, the two looked at each other as they brought up both of their right arms and holds each others hands.

"Rules, whoever drops arm. Loses, winner lives. Terms agree on yes?" he asked the two as they seemed certain of what was going to happen, Abbey looked at Dylan as well if this might be the last time she might see him not frozen. The human nodded as well the ice girl as they gripped their hands tightly as the two waited for her father to give the signal to start, Ymir crosses his arms and merely gave a silent nod as the two soon began the challenge. The two teens began pushing each others right hands as they kept a strong grip on each other, they were both pushing the opposite ways not letting up. The human could feel through Abbey's right hand she wasn't holding anything back as he did his best to push back towards hers right hand, Abbey felt he was trying his best but could feel the warmth of his hand going away. If he kept holding her hand, he would get severe frost bite and would eventually lose his sense of feeling, though if she let him win her dad would freeze him anyway seeing how this would have made her soft. Dylan, ignoring the cold from Abbey's hand as he kept pushing back against her. _"Even if I loose my ability to hold anything, I'm not going to lose. And I'll show Ymir that I can be good to Abbey."_ Thinking to himself as he continued to push back towards her.

He breathed in as he continued to push her back as the two still pushed against each other as Abbey continued to push back but saw something in Dylan, she notice his hand turning blue as well using it to push harder as he yells in pain as he places her right hand to the ground. Abbey looked shocked as Dylan was able to win, but he groans in pain as he holds his right hand and places his it in his coat in a way to get warm as Ymir smiled. "You win challenge. Congrats son in law!" telling him as he gives the human a strong pat on the back as helsing felt his shoulder getting cracked, "I will now leave you to do the chatting of the talking." the happy father said as he leaves the two to talk as he closes the door. Abbey now breathing out, she heads over to check out Dylan's frost bitten hand as she thought it had nerve damage, "I apologize for this, I shouldn't have hold back." explaining to her about her going all the way as she looked at his now blue like hand as he nods. "Yeah, but at least your dad knows I'm not weakling." replying to her as the girl grabs her white fur blanket and wraps it around his hand for warmth.

"Huh, it feels nice. Thank you." telling her in a grateful manner as she smiles a bit as the ice girl kept holding on to his hand to apply some pressure to warm it faster. "You, are quite strong to not give up. Most boys I wrestle feel embarrass if they loss, would you feel embarrassed if you lost?" Asking a bit worried seeing how he was lucky to beat her and not be frozen. "Well, if I did lose. Then I could freeze well knowing that I got to hold hands with a strong yeti girl." Complementing her which had her smile a bit shy like as she hugs him, he felt some of her warmth as he smiled at how she was glad that even if he lost, he was glad she could beat him. "Abbey, what happened. At the party last night, back at my apartment?" he asked towards her which made Abbey checks go a bit red from remembering what happen. "Oh, I remember when you woke up from sleep in Draculaura's car, you acted very strange. Must have drake weird tomato juice she gave you. Wanted to continue party at your place, we head there and had lots of fun. Then you grab weird necklace and did some dancing with us, you were quite. A monster."

Explaining to him the small details of what happened last night, "Rest of night, you came to dance with Abbey and I enjoyed it. Did some interesting dancing with me as well then proposed to me to be girlfriend. At first Abbey though it was strange, but seeing as how you were kind to me as well. First boy to not be frighten, I accept. The guests thought it was adorable, we continued to party while Howleen got jealous, Frankie was a bit shocked as she asked if she could dance with you. Very strange night." telling him as the boy merely groans in a upset like tone as he was able to feel his right hand getting back to normal as he makes a fist. "Ok, I have to go see her. To make amends." telling Abbey as he gets up and was about to head to the door and notices him as she gets up as well dressed. "I wish to come, I felt same connections from others. I understand what is happening, moment when amulet glowed, felt emotions of others. Draculaura is, afraid and with her dad. Frankie is at a near by powerplant, wanted to see if you wanted to talk." telling him as the human as he felt now upset, he looks to Abbey as she was getting ready as he looked curious.

"Ok, but why come? This is something I got to do." he tells her as the ice girl looked at him with a stern look, "Because now I am now connected to you. Last night you wanted Abbey to be girlfriend, and now I am. No boyfriend do anything that bold to Abbey, so now I'm with you. So better be used to it." Telling him as the helsing merely smiled at her, he nodded as the two merely headed out to find Frankie to see if she is alright. Heading outside, Abbey tries to explain to Dylan about where she was last seen as they began to walk.

* * *

The two continued to walk around town, as they made their way to the electrical power plant, they notice inside they see Frankie on a bench waiting for him as she waved at him. "I never thought, you wanted to meet me in a place like this." he tells her as the reanimated girl looked embarrassed about the choice of wanting to talk to him. "Well, it's a area where I mostly get a good amount of energy to charge up. Plus, I wanted to talk, about I saw when your amulet glowed." telling him as he walks to her and seats by her side. "Last night, I saw. Things I'd thought would come from the horror movies the normies talk about, as well. My parents." Frankie telling him as the human listen to her talk about what she saw through his eyes and the amulet.

"I mostly saw your dad, fighting my father when he wasn't born. He, acted like some of the things you fight. But, he saw something in my dad that he didn't see in others monsters. He saw my dad as misunderstood." describing the experience between Van helsing and Frankenstein's monster as he listen to her along with Abbey. "He helped out my father be kept from the secret from everyone, I guess that. He learned that not many monsters are evil, that some of them want to understand how the world is." telling him as two were having a small moment to themselves as he continued to listen to the rest of her words. "What I'm trying to get at is, there's a lot more to a persons background than just a name. I'm happy, I was able to see that your father is more than. What his stories are." Telling him as he merely nodded to her as he rubbed his hands in a nervous manner feeling like he should say something, but he felt a bit frighten.

"So, did you tell your dad?" he asks Frankie in which she nodded with a small smile as the talk she gave to him had him relieved that he wasn't going to make Dylan do something dangerous. "Yeah, my dad would like to have a talk with you about what's going to happen if we. Date, so that's a thing, also that I tried to text Draculaura if she was ok. Right now she's with her dad back home, still shocked at what you are." telling him as the boy merely lowers his head looking down at the ground as he rubbed his head. "I've been getting that for a while." telling her as he soon gets a text from his phone, he gets curious as he pulls out his phone and see's it was from Toralie.

 _"Hey babe, so I was able to figure out what happened with that freaky guy at Cleo's party. Apparently he came with Nefera, Cleo's older sister from Egypt after he stowed away in her private jet. He was going to try and steal some stuff as soon as she came home, I'm at the mall with my cats doing some shopping. If you want I'm here and waiting for you, might need help choosing some clothes~"_

The message said with a heart like emoji as that was a way to get him involved as he looked away as Frankie notice the look on his face, "So, who's Nefera? Exactly?" he asks in which that made Abbey look a bit upset at her name while Frankie looked a bit unconcern but uncomfortable when he asked about her. "Nefera is Cleo's older sister, she is the kind of ghoul to do things her way as well own everything. Not exactly like Cleo who is our friend, but if that big guy came from Nefera. Maybe she'll want to meet you." explaining to him as Abbey growled showing her small sharp teeth at that suggestion. "I will not have older sister go near my chelovek. She is not someone to go near." sounding serious as well protective as the two looked at the yeti girl surprised by her reaction.

"When did you speak Russian?" he asks as Frankie looks at him as he understood that word she just said at them, "Abbey, sometimes studies when I'm not doing anything. But I still not like this idea with him going near Nefera." acknowledging them as Dylan nodded at that statement, "Well how she sounds, I think it be best to stay away from that problem. First we go see Draculaura, then we go see if Toralie is alright." Telling them as he gets up along with Frankie following him from behind as the three then walked across the corner to head over to the Count's home where he would see the frighten vampire girl to see if possible they could hang out. They continued their house as the three soon see her house up the block, looking at the cryptic like home. Dylan's mind was racing with thoughts about either heading back to his house and gearing up for whatever he was about to face, or running away from a old enemy from his dad as he was about to turn away until he felt the two ghouls hands on his shoulders making sure that he didn't go anywhere.

"Don't worry, Dracula is actually a nice guy. Though, he does get scary when he gets upset. Not like in the old days because he hasn't scared anyone lately, but I know once he gets to meet you. He'll see you as a friendly teenager like every other monster." Frankie explained to him as the three walked up to his door as Frankie knocks on the door for him. "Unless her dad bites you and makes you vampire." Abbey telling him bluntly as the door slowly opened showing none other than Dracula himself, he was apparently in some interesting clothing that reminded the young helsing of when his dad fought Dracula. The vampire looked at the boy with a soulless like stare as well one that didn't waste any time as he looked at the three.

"Ladies, you may go to Draculaura. She's in her room." He said kindly to them leading them inside as the two headed upstairs to check out on their friend while Dylan was left with the count as the two looked at each other in silence as the count let him inside as the door soon closed shut without the farther lifting a finger as he still had the style of making an atmosphere feel terrifying, which was right now as the helsing needed to make sure that his case was firm and was to assure him that he only wants to be her friend. Right now the two went to the living room in which they looked at each other as a couple of bats flew by them placing tea in front of them as the setting was place. All Dylan now had to do was persuade the count into still being friends with Dracula, or risk getting bitten or better yet, be taken out as the ultimate vengeance against his dad for his battles in the past. The only thing the human needed to do for this, was to look at the count firm and be ready for whatever this legendary vampire would send right at him.


	19. 19-Blood will always show the truth

**_"After a frosty like challenge as well dealing with the fact that he almost lost his hand. Dylan was able to win the challenge and had now was with Abbey, so far he was with three ghouls. Though right now he was dealing with one of his most dangerous tasks, talking to the prince of darkness himself. Dracula, the same vampire that his father fought, so far the helsings blood was curtling in his veins as the reason why he had to come was that he would want to be friends with Draculaura, but seeing how this legendary vampire would not mearly accept this request. He was going to inspect the boy if he had other means for his daughter, all Dylan could do was keep a calm head and focus on the conversation between him and the count."_**

* * *

Right in the living room were the two males, the count had request some tea as two cups was right before them. Dylan took a small sip while raising his pinkie up as well the count did, he lowers his cup as he looks at the boy. "What exactly did you do to my daughter?" asking him in a blunt like manner at which the human coughs a bit at that question as he had to cover his mouth. "Nothing sir, last night we just partied. Nothing.." before he could finish the vampire rose his hand, he pulls out Draculaura's phone as it showed pictures of her by Dylan's side. They were both laughing together as well hanging out, they also was placed in a closet together as the human couldn't remember that.

"When she came home. She began to cry to herself as well feel confused about what she learned about you, messing around with other ghouls? Trying to be the center of attention? These are acts which would have you torn apart." Dracula explain to the boy as Dylan nodded to him, "I realize that, as well understand it is my fault that I caused her to be like this. But I didn't want her to cry, she was one of the ghouls that help me adjust to monster it wasn't for her, I'd possibly be zombie chow." explaining his case as the father listen to him. Right above them was the three ghouls and Draculaura listening in on the conversation, the vampire daughter placed a phone in the vents where it showed a video of Dylan talking to her dad, Frankie and the others were by her side in a way of comfort.

"It doesn't make sense. How does one boy who looks like that have to be one of my dad's worse enemies?" Draculaura said upset as she walks up on the walls in a fit as they looked at her. "Well there are others that have a bad messed up background, but atleast he kept it a secret. He probably thought it could help him try to adjust living here." Frankie said as the vampire looks at her in which she looks away, "That is easy for you to say, you like him. I saw through the amulet, if it wasn't for that dumb juice I made him drink, I wouldn't know this as well feel it." walking down the walls looking at her friends.

"Well, maybe we can see what he thinks about you." Howleen suggested as they ressume to listen on to what Dylan was saying to Dracula as the talk continued. "Sir, I realize my dad and you. Were never on equal terms and have fought many times, but that will never be the case for Draculaura or the others. So far they've been by my side through this mess. If they weren't helping me, I'd leave town and not try to be found again. But they dragged me out to be apart of their afterlife. Which is something I haven't had that much." telling the father as Dracula remained quiet as he listens to the boys talk.

"I should have been careful, I shouldn't have messed around and become social. If I did that, I'd be alone as well a ghost. It would make her as well the others safe. But that's too late, I don't want my actions to do any harm to her or another ghouls to be hurt." explaining to the vampire as the count still wasn't buying it, though Draculaura was stunned at how strong his words were to her that he would protect her as well the others from himself as well his choice of life style. "With all these words you speak of, your actions should be able to convince me. Van helsing knew something of that, maybe you can do something about that." offering a opportunity to prove himself as he goes to a cabinet as he pulls out a vampiric like dagger. It had a dark gold like handle as well a clean like blade as he soon spins it around.

"This, is the crimson dagger. Fought in the great wars of the Transylvanian clan. Your father, took it so that it would end the wars. Though later on, I took it back. His actions may have spared plenty of vampire and human lives, but it had a ability. The dagger could determine friend from foe, if you truly want to prove that you wish to be my daughters friend. Allow your blood to be spilled on this blade, once I've tasted it. I will see if you are telling the truth." the father explained as the ghouls watched in fear of what the vampire wanted Dylan to do, so far this was extreme to just show that Dylan wanted to stay Draculaura's friend as well show he isn't a killer. Right in Draculaura's room was the ghouls looking at this shocking event as Draculaura couldn't stand this, "I'm not letting my friend get hurt just for his approval." telling the ghouls as she stood up going to head to the door before Abbey stopped her.

"What are you doing?! He might be killed." the vampire girl telling her as the yeti girl nodded but showing no sign of fear of this as she looked at the recording as they didn't understand. "Dylan can handle this, he will be ok." assuring them as they had to let the human do this, she merely bites her lips as she had to watch this, Frankie was still nervous about this as she never seen this side of Draculaura's father before. Was it the fact that he was doing this because Dylan is the son of his most hated enemy? Or that he made Draculaura cry, all she and the others could do is watch Dylan go through this test. The helsing looked at the dagger as he knew that blood had to be spilled, he looks at his left hand as it hasn't been used yet for this kind of test. He offers it to the count as the vampire holds the boys hand while placing the steel right against his skin.

"I haven't done this for centuries, let out my evil side towards mortals out. So you will find that I might, enjoy this." giving him a sinister smile showing his fangs towards the boy, Dylan slowly closes his hand as the vampire does a quick like slash making his hand bleed. In the ghouls room, the pink vampire merely gasps in horror as she passes out from the blood as Frankie rushed over to check if she was ok as Abbey looked scared as Dylan showed a bit of pain as well that it hurt a lot. The father looks at the dagger and soon tastes it slow like, "You truly are a Helsing, not sheading a tear during this. The blood is rich, as well has went through a lot of pain. Same as your father and mother, as for what you have said." he stops making up the final observation as he grabs a napkin and cleans the dagger and places it on the table.

"You speak, the truth." he said in a upset like manner but soon lets a small like smile admiring that he took the dagger like a man. "I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to show I'm good towards Draculaura." the human told to the count as the vampire merely gives him a look, "Indeed, for now you will be dating her." giving him a command as he looked shocked by it as he was going to say something but the two heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dad!" shouted a angry like voice as the father see Draculaura and the other ghouls rushing over to see if Dylan was ok as the daughter looked at her father. "You have no right to make that decision! Plus to make him bleed!" telling him right into his face as the father merely kept a calm exposure towards her, "It was the only way to see if he spoke the truth, also. Seeing as how he already has the amulet and that you made him drink that tomato juice, it seems only fair. Plus, it's better to stay by his side than let your emotions confuse you." the father telling her as she rubbed her arm that even if it sound ridiculous, she was feeling the devotion towards her as the vampire looked nervous.

"Besides, I felt that in his blood. He does care for you." Dracula telling her as she looks back to Dylan as the ghouls were seeing if his hand was ok, he told them that it was ok as the vampire girl merely lowers her head, her father leads her away from the four as they could talk in privacy as Dracula looked at his daughter. "Although that was extreme, I had to be sure that he wasn't dangerous. Plus, I care for you." Looking at her with a honest face as she merely blinked her eyes a bit sad like as she was either hating him for making Dylan cut himself, or that even if he was a fearsome monster, he still loved him. She merely replied by giving him a hug, "That was the weirdest way to show protection for me, this will cost you a father's day present." telling him as he merely holds her close in a affectionate way as the three look at the two vampires as Dylan was wrapping up his wound.

* * *

A hour later they were heading out as the four ghouls walked outside, Dylan had his left hand have bandages as he was going to walk out as Dracula stood by his side in his regular attire. "I apologize for what I've done to you, but I am quite protective of her. It's been trouble to raise a daughter after a whole life of battle, it's hard to become, ordinary." telling the boy as Dylan nodded to him, "I wish I had a chance to be normal, I mostly spent my days hunting dangerous monsters. Trying not to be a killer." he tells the vampire as the count merely nodded to him as they see the ghouls talk amongst themselves. "It is hard to change from the old ways, in order to adapt to the new world. But we do those, for the people we love. Your father changed when he stopped hunting, I never understood why he did what he did, but I believe. He did it to protect his own people, the way I protect mine." telling Dylan as he made sure that the words would stick to the Helsing.

"You, aren't that bad Dylan. Have my daughter back by noon or I'll hunt you, I trust you can protect her from the rest of the trouble you are bringing." walking back into the house as the human nodded to his request as he showed a smile as the father let him go with his daughter and the others. They look at Dylan joining with them as Howleen looked at his left hand seeing if it was still bleeding, "I'm fine Frankie, really. It isn't that bad." shaking his left hand as the teen walked to Draculaura's car as the vampire had a look of sadness as she turned to Dylan, "I can't believe you did that, all that to show my dad that you would still want to be with me?" asking in a manner of shock as he nodded, "Of course, I have to be a man of my word. Otherwise I'd be killed a long time ago." giving her a answer as the two get inside as they begin to drive off to the mall to meet up with Toralie.

"So, I'm guessing it is now. Five girlfriends?" Frankie asking as Draculaura looked nervous at that word as well Dylan since he rubbed the back of his head trying not to think about it, "I think we should just slow it down a bit. I already know I'm with Howleen and Toralie, plus now I'm with Abbey since I got myself a frost bite right hand. And a cut left hand, also me and Frankie haven't made anything official. I might have to talk to her dad tonight, right now Toralie is at the mall and I might have to see her. Apparently the things about being a boyfriend, is always see what she is buying." telling himself as they merely chuckle at him thinking about that as Draculaura continue to drive them towards the mall. They soon park and went in to check inside as well find the others, so far they saw Toralie and her feline friends but also two familiar faces. It was Clawdeen and Howleen as they were crossing their arms at him.

"Nerve pinching us? You got some nerves their Dylan." Clawdeen telling him as she growled a bit towards him as the human chuckled nervous like as the ghouls look at him, "Well, it was a way to not have you tear each other apart." telling the two as he looked worried as Toralie chuckled at that as she and the others laughed a bit. "Well, next time stay out of it. When two female wolves are going to argue, you let them. Otherwise, we direct our anger towards something else." Howleen telling him as the two wolf sister's eyes were on him in a hunting like manner as he felt a bit nervous by that statement.

"Well, either way. I ugh, got some news to say. Abbey and possibly Draculaura are um." He stops rubbing his head as Abbey goes by his arm and holds it as Draculaura merely stood by his side in a shy like manner as the others looked in horror and shock. "You got two other girlfriends?! What's wrong with you? Trying to out shine all the males in the school!" Clawdeen shouting in a upset like manner as that got everyone surprised by that outburst as Toralie merely chuckled as she grabs his hand and has her seat by her side. "Well what do you expect? He is the child of a infamous monster hunter, it's not so shocking that he nabbed some prey along the way. I don't mind it, just shows that he's better than everyone." purring to his side as the others looked at the cat girl with a jealous as well upset like expression.

"I'm not exactly his girlfriend, my dad just told him that. Though, I just want us to be friends." the pink vampire telling her ghouls as Frankie looked at how everyone was stunned by this recent news as she adds on, "Well, it might be six. But I just wanted you all to know that I'm glad that were together." the reanimated girl explaining to the ghouls as Howleen looks at Dylan as the human shrugs his shoulders as Clawdeen crosses her arms towards them all as she shakes her head. "Your becoming quite the monster bachelor eh?" she asks as the helsing as he didn't know what to say as he rubs his forehead. "That I have a responsibility to all of you, to make sure that you all get attention. As well me being faithful to you, I promise to protect and make sure that they'll be no secrets for anyone of you." telling them all in a manner of truth as they looked at him seeing how he was being true to his words. "As well, be a good mate." referring himself towards Clawdeen as the werewolf girl merely looked embarrassed by that statement as she looked away.

"Well, if this is all happening. I guess we should enjoy this news, though I still might need help with my clothes." Toralie telling the group as Dylan was dragged with her towards the clothing store as the others followed him to see what they could buy as well as this could be a good chance to get some new clothing as well hang out together. The human was dragged to the store where he went left to right as he was moved around the store as he had to look at each of the ghouls clothing choice as well what they were wearing. It had him tired out as well moved across the entire area as he didn't know that he should have felt because he was mostly happy to see the ghouls happy, but also secretly enjoying them all in different styles of clothing as they looked quite attractive and freaky.

"So, what do you think about this one?" Draculaura asks as she came out in a pink like fearleading clothing as it made her look quite attractive, her along with Frankie, Clawdeen and Toralie came out with different types of fearleading clothing as this was quite shocking as the four of them looked quite attractive. "So ugh, is there a game coming up?" asking them as Frankie nodded with a smile, "Yeah, Were getting some new uniforms for the upcoming casket ball game. Were going to due it in a monstrous rainbow type way, also we got you one." as she brought out his male uniform which was dark blue and white as he looked a bit stunned at it as Toralie merely smile as she seats on his lap.

"It's going make us look very frightful, but it might get you nervous. Eh?~" she asked the boy as the feeling he felt from her legs as well the girls looking at him made the boy merely pass out from their look as he passes out. Howleen rushes over to see if he was ok as Abby merely sighs shaking her head, "Even if he is Abby's boyfriend, needs to learn how to be use to girls." explaining to the passed out boy as the ghouls go to help him out as well see if he will wake up to try the uniform as well be ready for tonight so he could talk to Frankie's dad as well see what would happen next.


	20. 20-Finishing up small obstacles

**_"After the ghouls had Dylan go with them to shop as well him talking to Draculaura's choice of hanging out with the helsing. He was now off to talk to the last parent of who he was hanging out with his daughter, none other than frankenstein's monster himself. So far from what he has heard from Frankie was that he wasn't that much of a power house like monster but that of a kind hearted one that merely wanted to live. It sounded nice as well easy, but he did also heard about her father having wicked strength when angered and well acting like his old self. If possible, the boy could have a easy time with this and be friends with the reanimated father, or risk getting his arms broken for messing around with his daughter."_**

* * *

A couple of hours later right at the home of the Steins, in the middle of the living room was Frankenstein, who was wearing a tie as well a nice sturdy like shirt and pants looking like a well groom smart monster as well his bride, was in the kitchen making some small sandwiches while Frankie was sitting by Dylan. The human rubbed his hands together as the father merely gave a smile. "I heard much from you, some good. As well, strange. As well the fact my daughter. Has a certain crush on you." in which Frankie looked embarrassed at that statement as she blushed lightly at that as her father merely chuckles. "Apologies spark plug, but lately you've been talking about him for a while. Mostly in your sleep I go to get a recharge." telling the two as Dylan chuckles at that while Frankie was merely embarrassed by that as she looked away sparking pink like electricity. "Though, before you came here I got a call from Draculaura's father. I know about your father's background, as well him helping me out. All I can say is thank you, but it isn't a easy way to get to my daughter." telling him as his wife walked by with the meals and places them by everyone.

"Oh hush dear, the young man is determine well enough to date Frankie. I also can tell about those scratches, even if your dating my girl as well those other girls. I don't want you to be taking her for granted." telling in a protective as well motherly as Frankie placed her hands up in a way that she wouldn't go monster on Dylan. "Don't worry mom, Dylan is a real gentleman. If he was able to show his faithfulness by getting frozen and cut, then he is true to his word." Explaining to the two of them which her mother gave a questionable look at the young man but showed a small smile to him seeing how he would be faithful to Frankie. "Well then Mr. Helsing, maybe you can answer me this. I heard that you date other girls, is that true?" asking him as Dylan was a bit nervous when she brought up that topic but had no choice but to reply, "Well, in a manner yes. It's a strange and difficult like type of manner, but I would never take any of them for granted. Each of the ghouls of unique, and I'm lucky to be with each of them. I would never take them for granted." telling the bride as the reanimated mother merely smiled at his comment seeing how it was the right one.

"I like him Frankie." telling her daughter in which the ghoul merely blushed upset looking away as she was getting embarrassed enough as it is until her father notices it was night time. "Well, I guess will see what happens tomorrow. Do you need me to drive you home?" her father asked the young man as he respected declines as he knew how to get home on his own, saying his goodbyes as well to Frankie, Dylan makes his way out of the home of the Steins as he soon walks the sidewalk back to his apartment. The boy was taking his time walking home as he soon felt something off, he notices how quiet the street was while the house lights were off around him. He soon heard some rustling in one of the bushes, he looks in close as he notices something moving around as it soon glowed red eyes. It made a vicious like growl as it then leapt at him as it apparently was a killer rodent that had it multiple like arms as well a large tail.

"Roadkill?!" he said in a frighten like tone as the animal attacked him as well leapt on his face, this familiar monster had to have been brought here by the amulet as this creature was fought in California after it was experimented on a mad man which gave this rodent the strength of nine strong men. It played with Dylan like if he was a rag doll as it punched him into a car. The boy looking at the strength of the creature he groans as he couldn't take him on without his gear, he makes a quick run trying to get the squirrel away from the public as it chased him to a near by hardware store as the creature smashed him through the window. Dylan flipped towards the ground and see monster screech at him. "Yeah I get it, your in pain. Don't worry, I'll end it for you in a snap." telling him as he soon goes to the shelves and grabs a staple gun, seeing the rodent lunge towards him the Helsing soon clicks the gun at him which it doesn't fire anything.

"Damn!" telling himself as he see's the box of nails by another shelf, the squirrel leaps onto him but Dylan forces the gun onto him on the ground. It was a struggle seeing how strong the dead beast was as he tried to get the nails. He tried to reach for it as well tried not to let the rabid animal go, he reached with his right hand as he soon felt the beast trying to break free. "Just stand there will ya?!" asking the dead like rodent as he kicks the shelf as the nails soon drop, he takes the box and loads it into the staple gun and soon fires it enough to load around ten nails into him making the creature let out a painful like shriek as he had it on the ground.

"Now then, guess with the strength your from Frankie, Abbey and Draculaura since you have all of the strength and undead to come back at me with full force." he presumes at the small like creature as it tried to get out of it's hold to the point where it rips it's right hand off of the nail. There was no blood coming out which was a good sign, that was until he bit the nail off his right hand and throws it into Dylan's leg, he yells in pain as he falls onto the ground. Holding his leg her looks at the rodent freeing itself from it's hold as the creature soon enough leaps right at him about to scratch him, he grabs a near by hammer and smacks him across the room.

"Home run." telling the animal as Roadkill soon gets up and looking at the human with a crazed like look, rushing at him for one last chance to see if it could get the kill as Dylan was to focused on the nail in his leg was still in as he couldn't do that much. Unexpectedly in a fate of luck, something made the squirrel go splat as it exploded it's body parts around the store. "I leave you to talk to a girl and this is what happens to my boy?" a familiar voice asking him as Dylan looks seeing Toralie with a shovel as she was the one that saved his life, walking over she looks down checking out his wound.

"Well, I was busy at the time after I went to talk to Franke's folks." Telling the werecat as the she helps him up gently trying to get him up as the two soon get out of the building so no one would notice as Toralie soon takes him back to his home so they could check out his wound. Moments later the couple arrived back at the apartment as she rests him on the couch, she turns away quickly as Dylan removes his pants and he puts on some shorts so she could look at it. Noticing the nail not staying in, she looked revolted but not frighten as she goes to the kitchen to see if he had any medic kit.

"It's in the upper cabinet, on your right!" He shouts towards her as the orange werecat finds it, rushing over to Dylan she soon pulls it out quickly as he bites his lip hard. "Oh stop being a baby, your my boyfriend so you got to be tough." Telling him as Dylan merely glares towards her as she soon puts the medicine on his leg to make sure it didn't get effected, continuing to patch up his leg she couldn't help but look at the human with a smile. "So then, I guess the parents let you date Frankie?" asking curious like as he nods, though as she was continuing she makes his bandage tight as he winces. "I guess, your jealous yes?" asking her as she merely looks away while finishing patching up his leg.

"Yes, although I'm liking the idea. I don't want to be considered a girl in this relationship, I want to be..." Before speaking her mind he quiets her with a kiss as this surprised her as that kiss was somehow a answer to her. "You know that the amulet connect us, so you know I would never. Think of you as another girl." telling her as the werecat blushes lightly as she looks away trying to not act cute but lets out a small like purr in which she goes to rub her head against him in a comfort like manner. "What am I going do with you?" asking her while rubbing her head in a relaxing way in which she purrs lightly as he merely calms himself while enjoying the rest of the night. As he notices her falling asleep by his side, he kept a small like crossbow by the side just incase if any kind of monster would come out and attack him in his home, though it didn't as he merely slept by her side as the rest of the night went by.

* * *

The next morning came as the two soon woke up and began their walk to Monster High, they arrived towards the gymnasium as they saw Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie in their fearleading was there as well tapping her foot seeing that they weren't in their uniforms, "You two are late. You should get in your uniforms, now." telling them in a upset like manner as the two merely rush to the locker rooms to get dressed. "You shouldn't blame them, he came to my house to apologize for what happened." Frankie telling Cleo as the mummy girl merely crossed her arms not thinking about what she was told, "Oh, that I learned about that normie is dating around six ghouls including you, Clawdeen, her sister, Toralie, Abby and lastly Draculaura. I mean that's too much!" sounding upset as Clawdeen let out a small like growl looking at her, "We aren't together, at least not yet I mean. If he does accept me, then it be helping me keep a closer eye on my sis." the wolf girl telling the mummy while Draculaura merely rubs her shoulder a bit nervous like.

"He did prove himself by getting injured so that our parents could let him, he really wants to be with us." the vampire explaining the situation as the mummy merely crosses her arms like if it was a nothing while putting on a pout as she soon notices the werecat and Dylan walking towards the group. "Alright, everyone. The game is coming up and we need to get the casket ball team ready and pumped. So I don't want you all, to get weird." telling them as they merely chuckle at the moment since they were with Dylan as Cleo began the music on her phone as she began a routine. They start to do the same like movement she was Dylan was catching up with the girls, even if with the injury in his leg he kept going with them as the mummy told them to do a pyramid. Clawdeen and Dylan went to the bottom as the two held up the three ghouls as Cleo went up top doing the same, Dylan was wobbling as he accidentally looks up to see if the girls were alright.

"Stay focus normie!" Cleo shouting as he nods his head as Clawdeen notice how he tried not look upwards as she lets out a small like growl to him as he notices. The song soon stops as the ghouls soon jump off while he catches Frankie, "Oh, thank you." she thanks him as he lowers her down as Cleo walks up to him pointing a finger at him, "I'm watching you slick, try and get my teammates distracted with your, magnetism. So get any idea's with them out of your head, or else." ordering him as she heads to the showers as the human merely looked confused at how she acted, "What's up with her sarcophagus?" he asks the ghouls in which they looked a bit sad as they knew something he didn't. "It's, because before you came here. She broke up with her boyfriend, Deuce." Frankie telling him as he looked a bit surprised as that was the gorgon boy he met in the showers as he was curious.

"It happened when Deuce fell for another gorgon girl, somehow she was more like him. Enjoyed sports, liked taking it easy and not talking about herself. Cleo, had trouble cooping with this but understood how sometimes she would talk about herself to much, so in a accepting yet difficult way, they broke up." Clawdeen telling him as he was shocked about hearing that type of information from the werewolf, "Wow, to think of that kind of sacrifice. Doing that to make him happy, huh. Was she ok after that?" he asks as the ghouls were getting some water to drink as he seats down on the bleachers. "Well she did become more stuck up, kind of hurt that she doesn't have a boyfriend. But she replaces it with doing better on her performance at the games." Toralie answers in which he could understand since if he would lose in a fight, he would find someway to distract himself.

"Maybe I could try to.." before he could reply they all gave him a glare like look, "Do not try it buster. You have ways to make ghouls feel weird, not try it on Cleo." Abbey telling him as she seats on his legs looking at him as the ghouls give him the same look as well. "Yeah Dylan, we should let her try to figure herself out. For now what we can do is make her happy and continue our practice." Frankie telling her as they soon began to head to the lockers as well Abby as he waves at them go, "Yeah, let's just hope nothing happens at the game." Telling himself that he felt like there was something coming. He just hope this could all end before anyone else gets hurt with his past.


	21. 21-A fighting family

**_"With things seemingly going his way as well everything becoming calm and normal, Dylan thought he could final be but to ease with the ghouls parents knowing that he was the son of the famous monster hunter. Though the issue was that of the amulet, after the last attack Dylan's mind was getting foggy as well distorted like as it occurred during a class session. He was taking a test as he soon felt the familiar like glow coming off from it as he accidentally hits his head on the table, some of the students laugh at this while the others looked concern for him._** ** _He was sent home so he could rest along with a few books to do homework in which he saw that coming, though why was this suddenly happening to him now? Was it because o_** ** _f the few excursions he has been dealing with in the pass few days or was it because of another reason? The helsing boy was right now feeling a strange like sensation going through him as he notices that it had to be the amulet. Getting up from his bed he decided to take a quick look on it to see if it was doing anything supernatural or anything strange as he checks it out, opening the cabinet he see's it emitting a rather crimson like glow as he holds onto it. Gripping it tight, his eyes begin to glow lightly as there was something wrong with it. Unable to let go he felt like a strange energy flowing through him as he soon looks at his reflection in the mirror, it showed a dark reflection of himself as he soon trips on the ground getting shocked from the look."_**

* * *

Frighten by what he had just witness, Dylan slowly rises up to look at his reflection as he notices that he looked normal. "Ok, I'm guessing that something is wrong with this thing." coming up with a suggestion as he then hears the doorbell ring. Walking over to the door and looks through the hole seeing that it was Howleen, he smiled as he opens the door letting her inside as she had several books in her arms as it had to be homework. "Hi Dylan, I thought I come by and bring you some homework from class." explaining why she had come which Dylan nods to her response as he lets her in. The two soon were on the couch doing some homework while talking to one each other of what has happened during the rest of the day.

"So then after the food fight, the boys had to take a shower in the gymnasium." Explaining to her boyfriend about what happen the day when he was gone as Dylan merely chuckled at how a food fight happen between a argument between fashion styles with Toralie and the vamps. "Huh, knew she would do something that offended her. But how is the training for the game?" asking her wolf girlfriend as she shows a nervous like expression on her face as it seemed it wasn't going so well. "Some of the ghouls have been getting headaches lately, I haven't since I relax most of the time." discussing about what was happening which had Dylan concern since this started with him passing out in class. Howleen notices the expression on his face seeing how this might have been serious which she merely holds his hand to get his attention.

"I've seen to notice that expression on that face, you might know something is wrong right?" asking him in which he nodes slowly as he then gets up and opens the cabinet doors, he grabs the amulet and shows it to her as Howleen notices it glowing as well. "It just happen moments ago when I saw this evil version of myself in the mirror, never seen that before." letting her hold it as the orange fur wolf knew of seeing a evil version of herself which she remembered when she had gotten a lamp from Gigi and allowed her greed be taken over by it as well the genie's evil counterpart Wisp. "Been there, having the whole evil counterpart type business. Though I started to feel it's energy as well, I notice it when I was at the lunch room talking to Twyla." explaining her feeling of getting headaches, not serious ones such as Dylan but ones that had her feel weak.

"If that's so, then did you see a.." before he could reply she stops him with a finger which meant she knew what he would say, "No. I don't noir have I seen a evil version of myself. Otherwise the other ghouls would have and we be busting your head for making us see evil versions of us." doing a small like laughter which Dylan merely lets out a nervous like chuckle as well as he thinks about six angry ghouls surrounding him and pounding his head for making them feel weak. "Alright, so it might just be me then. Ain't that shocking? A big game comes up and now I begin to feel stranger, stranger at least." having not feeling normal since the recent attacks as well him now having a relationship between now six ghouls.

"Should we go talk to Spectra? I heard about the amount of ghouls the amulet can take. Would that mean it's at the limit? Doesn't that mean something will happen?" the curious wolf girl ask as Dylan merely looked at it feeling the strange energy coming from it as he nodes, "Yeah, that would be a good idea. She was the first to know this, though do you know where she is?" asking her which Howleen nodded towards him as the helsing quickly goes to grabs his clothing so he could get ready as well Howleen as he got into his regular clothing, the two then head out while having the amulet with him as they head towards monster high since Spectra mostly hanged around there due to most stories happening there. Walking up the stairs they tried to open the door, it was locked as there was no one inside, then suddenly out of nowhere was Spectra coming from the wall floating downwards to the pair as she showed a smile.

"Hi guys, why are you here? The only people here are in clubs right now." asking the two which Dylan shows them the amulet, the ghost girl looked shocked as well stunned by how it shined, opening the doors for them they walked inside as Spectra lead them to the attic to where they could see why the amulet was reacting now. Heading towards her attic, the ghost girl began to study it up close noticing how the red gem glowed as well it feeling strange. "I think it might be at it's about to hit the final stage. You have to face the last foe and make the last bond, but it's happening so fast, how is it possible?" Spectra asking him which Dylan whistles away while Howleen merely sighs at him.

"Big party, big mistakes. So how will this last foe appear? Is it going to try and cause trouble?" the werewolf girl asking her ghost friend many questions which she had trouble trying to answer all at once which she merely nodded at most of what she said. "It will occur during a event which will lead to the final girl, or ghoul to be shown as well where the enemy will appear and by then, will the user's family be there." telling them in a sort of mystical like saying which had Dylan rubbed his head at how annoying these would be. "The big fright game coming up, it's going to be tomorrow with everyone there. That could mean when the last guy you have to rough up will be." Howleen figuring out the event which the two looked a bit frighten of how they would be able to deal with this as well the big game coming up, "Good, having this all happens means that we can end it all in one fell swoop." he spoke out thinking positive as he got up about to head home as the two follow him.

"Hang on for a moment, now I know I'm not exactly good in these situations but shouldn't we tell headmistress Bloodgood so she can cancel this?" Spectra asks the helsing which the two were walking towards his home to where he would grab some items for just the occasion for event. "No, if we did then it will cause panic and then it will lead to us waiting for something to happen. I hate these moments when it comes down to this, very dramatic." replying towards Spectra as he opens the door to the three walking inside of his apartment to where they headed into his bedroom as he begins to push the bed, he opens a small lever and it shows a good amount of weaponry which the two looked surprised at.

"What? I traveled across the world and gotten a few supplies." telling them as he goes to a duffle bag which was in the closet that was his fathers as he goes and opens it up as he begins to put a few items in it. "Who can you exactly expect to be meeting? A army?" the wolf girl asking them which she saw some stakes, knives as well a few bottles of holy water as they felt like he was going to go into war. His phone ringing, Dylan looks at it and answers it as he see's who it is, _"Dylan, it's Frankie. Are you still going to be able to attend the game tomorrow?"_ hearing the concern tone from her voice as he looked at the ghouls in front of him as well the collection of weapons that he had with him which meant he was nervous about bringing them to the school tomorrow.

"Ugh yeah, I think I can. I'll see you soon, I got a bit of studying to do." he tells her quickly which he hangs up as the two looked disapproved with what he was doing, "This is wrong, brining all these blades and items that can injure other students. There has to be a way, maybe just bring these instead?" as she goes to grab a pair of knuckles which she felt the burn off it as she howls in pain as he stops goes to look at what she grabbed. "A silver brass knuckle? Where'd you get these?!" Asking while her hand was burning which Spectra went to grab some water for her, the boy seeing these he grabs a water bottle from a drawer by him and places it on her hand as she groans at how cold it was and soothing at the same time.

"London, you can get good things under a good price." Answering her question which he examined the burn which didn't look to bad as it would go away in a few hours, he kisses it gently which she blushes lightly seeing this as Spectra came in with a rag and some water as she notices him kissing her hand. Feeling a strange like jealousy she lowers her head in silence as she floats by them to where Dylan stops. "So, do you have a plan to how to deal with the foe?" Spectra asks trying to not think about the healing like treatment as Dylan looks at how one small weapon could hurt a ghoul, he didn't want to imagine a whole arsenal of monster hunting weapons could do to a school.

"Father Gabriel believed in, the only a man that wishes to fight. Shall be his heart, and the two things that god gave him to stand against the forces of darkness. Which was his two hands, that can protect or either hurt those who dare tread abound the innocent. So I'll use whatever there is, as well the hands have." speaking in a tone of what the priest would say it sounded something wise as well a strategy that the ghouls could agree with. "Though should you tell the others about this?" Howleen asking so they could at least know of what would happen with the game as the human merely nodded to that response, "Yeah, your right. Better to tell them than let them get into a situation that will get them in danger. I mean, they handle this type of situation before right?" he asked the two of them which they nodded lightly to them being in monstrous sized problems revolving that would put the school in danger. The three discussed about what would happen tomorrow with the game as well with the issue of anything else as they would either be ready to face something truly nightmarish or face it all together, both normie and ghoul hands united.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Arriving at Monster High was Dylan walking with the other ghouls as he was discussing of what was going to happen tonight with the game, "Come by with me this again? The net guy or thing that's going to kill you will be at the game and you want us to run?" Cleo asked which Dylan nodded which made the mummy girl upset with the issue that the last monster that's after him will be at the game tonight which had most of the ghouls a bit worried. "Though once your able to deal with it, it's over?" Draculaura asks which he nods to her again as if everything went accordingly to plan, Dylan would be able to take down the last enemy and end this revenge plot once and for all. "Great, so how do we help?" Clawdeen asks which had the human surprised as he was about to say something but she stopped him.

"What were about to face, is something that we all understand is something personal. But now where with you, so it makes it ours. So your not going make us bench us, so were going to do this together. Got it?" telling him in a serious tone as the boy merely nodded at how feisty she was as well serious Abbey gave him the cold shoulder as he patted on his right shoulder, "Yes, we stay together now. Couples in Himalaya's hunt, fight and stay together no matter what problem happens. So we will protect one another." Abbey replying to him which Dylan could feel there protective like nature to protect their school and friends as he nodded in silence.

"Alright, but ugh, Cleo? Will you..." he was about to ask if she would help them while the Egyptian girl merely groans at how this type of drama would ruin her performance as well the teams display of skilled movement as she nods. "I won't participate, but I will try to make sure your 'guest' will ruin the game tonight. Besides, maybe this guest won't be big right?" asking that Dylan's final enemy won't cause a total disaster to the school as well the game as they all head inside to the school where they would attend their classes as well be ready for anything, Dylan was in class with Toralie as the cat girl was sending him some paper messages rolled up into balls.

 _"I've heard about what happened, big monster coming for us in the casket ball game? Sounds like fun."_

He read the note as he groans at how she made it sound playful which he soon writes a message for her which he tosses it to her for her to read it.

 _"This isn't a game Toralie, the last enemy that will come is going to be dangerous as well not be easy."_

Which the orange haired cat merely does a pout and writes something on another paper, crumbling up into a ball she tosses it back to him as he grabs it.

 _"So? I helped you with the wounds that you got from a couple of days ago. Plus, maybe if you hep me I can. I can reward you with something special~"_

With the period being a heart sign as his mind was going through places with thinking about what she meant by reward, he looks at her showing a small kissing gesture which meant it might be romantic as he merely shutters at her. Seemingly enough the bell rings as it was time to head to the next class, as Dylan was making it to the doors he was cornered by Purrsephone and Meowlody as they were purring by his side while Toralie was walking with him as she held his arm showing the other students that he had three werecats by his side. "So, you still want to bench me? I mean, you know how fierce I can get when I don't get what I want." reminding him of most of the attempts with trying to make him belong to her as Dylan merely nodded.

"Indeed, but I don't know who can it be. It could basically be a giant Cerberus dog that can shoot fire from it's mouths that's from the underworld." making up a idea of what it could be which the two black and white werecats got a bit afraid with the fact a three headed dog might come which Toralie scuffed. "I can deal with a mangy mutt, I mean I'm already sharing you with two dogs that have a history with me. So what can a three headed dog do, now listen babe. Whatever you got plan, I as well my fiends here want in, now either you let us in. Or you'll have us and whatever is coming after you tonight." making a long sentence of how she can deal with this situation that will be happening tonight as well threating to mess with him more as the two werecats hiss at him.

"Ok! ok, but you better know how to claw whatever this guys eyes out so that I could at least have a chance." asking for their assistance which Toralie and the others cuddled against him as the other ghouls see the normie bachelor as the four sat with them. Frankie, was able to get a hand drawn blueprint plan of the gymnasium as well any points of the room that might be entered by whatever creature would enter. "Where did you get this exactly?" Dylan asked the reanimated girl which she merely lets out a small smile to him, "Clawdeen was able to draw the area by going up to the roof where she got a good spot while the rest of us looked for any places that our suppose 'guest' would come in." which Dylan merely smiled and kissed her forehead at how prepared she and Clawdeen were as he looked at the drawn structure.

"Ok, so the exit's are through the main exit and behind the bleachers. While were going to be doing the routine in front of the crowd, now if anyone wants to bring in anything. Now's the time." Giving the floor to anyone which Draculaura, who was still taking in everything points at the center which had the group look at the center. "Most of the boys that play there always gets roughed up due to how they fall on the ground. So I think, if whatever will be coming up there might cause some destruction. I think we can do is warn the boys so if something comes up, Deuce can give them the stone treatment." offering Deuce to help out as they soon see Deuce along with some of the boys walking by with expressions that shown them to be shocked as well serious as Clawd was the most serious one of the gang.

"Your a helsing aren't you? As well the guy that has my sisters wrapped around his finger?" which he sounded upset as he wanted to punch him in the face for putting them in danger as Dylan was shocked at how they looked at him. "What? Nah I'm just.." before he could think of anything to say to calm down the situation, Spectra came from behind the boys as she was the one that told them. "I'm sorry Dylan, but I had to tell them so that they wouldn't feel in danger. I also told them of how you care for everyone's safety, please don't be mad." asking for the human to not be upset with this decision as he merely stood in front of the male werewolf waiting for whatever punishment he would receive from the old wolf brother.

"You got major wolf guts in you to be dealing with my sisters, I'll give you that. But if you go down, then they'll be upset for this till I don't know when." showing a smile as well seeing that the boy had quite the spirit in handling his sisters as well staying faithful to them under this kind of situation as they merely shook his hand in a greeting manner as the boys as well the ghouls were all planning for whatever fight that would happen tonight at the game as Dylan, merely hopped that no one gets hurts but himself.

* * *

Tonight was the big casket ball game, it was the fright squad against the Notre dame ballers as everyone from the school was there as well the fearsquad. In the hallways was the ghouls in their fear leading uniforms as well Dylan in his as he felt nervous of going into a massive crowd of people as well doing a dance for them. He had the amulet with him so he could detect who the final girl would be as he merely held on to it tight as he looked around still thinking this was not right to go out without any weapons. "This is really messed up, whatever happens I'd really take it now than do this." telling them as Frankie placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him as Cleo walked in front of the team about to give them a speech.

"Ok Ghouls, and boy. You know the deal with how we do these games, we show that school what kind of monsters we are. Though right now, under certain circumstances we might have a issue with some kind of revenge plot that might have most of us in jeopardy and ruin my new freshen uniform." talking to her team as well talking about herself as they merely nodded at what could happen, "But, I can see we have dealt with a lot of things that has had us in enough trouble. So let's get out there, and show what we can do!" Encouraging them which made the group run out excited as they all began to act cheerful while Dylan did his best to act highly active as well enthusiastic as he waved his hands around all happy like. They all went into position as well in formation as they were about to do their performance, doing a few jumping like movements they did their performance with grace and ease as Dylan made sure there was nothing going on.

 _"So far so good, wait. Where's Spectra at?"_ He asks himself which he looks around while seeing if she was going to be here to help out, seeing upwards was Spectra who was floating in the air from the bleachers watching the whole courtroom as well the game as a type of spy. Though in the game, Manny had accidentally made a slam dunk too hard which hit the lights above causing her to fly out of control due to how bright it was as Dylan. Who wasn't holding anyone as well in a formation rushes over to catch her, "Wait! She's a ghost you idiot!" Cleo shouting at him as Spectra continued to fall as through instinct Dylan didn't listen as he placed his arms open which he was wide open for the ghost girl as through a shocking turn of events his arms hade been able to catch her.

Everyone gasped at the sight since ghosts aren't able to touch physical people noir can hold anything if they concentrate, "Dylan, your holding onto me." Spectra said with a sudden surprised voice to him as he looked at her, he couldn't help look deep into her eyes as he never notice how cool they were as well dark blue and grey as he got nervous. With the two looking closely as well together, the amulet around Dylan's neck began to glow as this was the moment that everyone was prepared for as the human placed her down as he yelled out in pain.

"Dylan?" Howleen asked who was seating on the bleachers near Twyla as soon enough she, along with the other ghouls that formed a connection with Dylan felt a powerful headache as well fell to the ground. Soon enough, a slowly like red aura came from them and formed around Dylan's amulet as it soon floated in air as well to the center of the court. Soon enough it formed a shadow like body as it slowly became a direct shape and form that had most of the students looked afraid as most of them gasped in horror as the shadow Dylan merely let out a blood curtailing like roar as well spoke in a darken tone. "Helsing." which made most of the students look towards the shadow as they heard of the name meaning death towards all monster kind as most of them looked at him as well Dylan, who was responding to the call as most of the students put the pieces together that the name was his and had most of them either scared of Dylan or hating him since he was the son of the terrible Van Helsing.

"I so did not sign on for any supernatural business, that's for geeks." Heath telling himself as he was running away until Clawd and Deuce stopped him as they had to help him out while the ghouls were helping others run out of the gymnasium as well get to safety, right now Dylan was face to face with his shadow doppelganger as the two looked at each other with content with taking down each other. "Should have known, the true enemy was myself. Because with every monster I've hunter, as well with every creature I've slain, I was the actual monster." thinking of why this entity existed as well that it didn't spoke noir mocked him as he was there to kill the human as Dylan merely breathed in as he cracked his fists and got ready.

"Alright then, it's all for nothing. No more running, just you and mean. One last fight, then my life can begin. So let's go!" he cried out as the two merely charged at each other began their fight, most of the students merely watch the fight between the two as this was something not often seen as they weren't doing anything dramatic but fist fighting, "This is nuts, I can't stay here and do nothing." Howleen telling Clawdeen as he sister stopped her younger sister as the ghouls merely watched them fight still throwing punches as the shadow more stronger than Dylan as this form looked like his former hunting self as it did dirty tricks revolving gut punches and him punching his nose. "Is that all you got?" Dylan spoke to the dark figure as put his fists up not trying to stand down as he swings his arms at the shadow though the evil Dylan throws him down and stomps on his stomach.

Looking upwards at the figure as he merely chuckles at it which made the entity look at him confused like as Dylan laughed still, "I guess, with me interacting with everyone here. It's gotten me weak, as well to the point where my former self was more stronger." thinking about it while it's red eyes looked at him more on the intent to kill him while Dylan placed his hands up to wait for him, "Though, what I think. I know about the rest of that saying that Spectra said to me, about my family being there for me. I think, that's right now." pointing behind him as the shadow turned seeing the ghouls as well the boys standing in front of the shadow in a serious like look which had the shadow groan as it soon leaps at them.

"Ghouls, commence tactic monstar assault!" Cleo shouted as the ghouls soon enough did some cartwheels making the shadow looked confused by this though not caught off guard, Heath merely lite on fire as it blinded the enemy as Clawd grabbed him by the collar and shirt making the shadow moved back, Toralie and her werecats came up from behind him letting out a massive hiss like screech making the shadow move back. He was going to try and hit them as he gets pulled up by Spectra as he didn't see that coming, she soon drops him as Abby makes a ice slide leading up to Frankie to her giving him a shocking hug as the shadow yelled in pain as she lets go having Draculaura in her bat form go around his hair making him lose focus as Clawdeen and Howleen let out a howl as well werewolf roar at him making him move back which they finally ended it with Deuce, who removed his glasses making the shadow turned to stone.

"You may be everything that I thought I was, but now I accept what I am now. A student of Monster High!" using most of his remaining strength to charge right at the shadow to deliver the final blow making the stone statue fall to the ground as it began to crumble and break into pieces. The students and half of the school watched this as the concrete turned to dust and blown away through the windows as the battle was over, there was silence as out of the pause of shock and awe from the crowd, there was a clapping sound as it was Twyla. Everyone looked at how shocked at how the Helsing boy announced that he was a student of monster high as well have the entity focus on him then on anyone else as that started a small applaud from everyone as they began to cheer for him.

"Huh, I guess that makes me welcome to the school huh?" asking himself as Clawd, walking over to him helps him up as well Howleen as the wolf boy merely looked at him, "Don't think this will get you off the hook. I'll be watching you from now on." telling him which he looks at Spectra which he got enough strength to walk to her as he breathes in a bit while the ghost girl rubbed her arm a bit feeling a bit nervous, "I bet, you kind of had this crush for a while right?" the human asked Spectra which she nodded slightly as the ghost girl rubbed her hair nodding slightly to the question. "Well, you are a popular boy now. As well the hottest scoop in the whole school, so yeah." Which lead to her hugging him as well most of the rest of the team as Cleo. Who was in the back of the group merely smiled at them seeing how happy her friends where while for Dylan, who felt finally at home knew that this was something that his parents wanted him to have, a family that would live and fight by his side. No matter what the problem or threat it would be, it would require a family to face it.


End file.
